Seda
by mistontli
Summary: Sesshome, Aome crece en todos los sentidos y deja atras a su primer amor...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** BUENO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA RUMIKO T. Y DUDO MUCHO QUE

ME LOS QUIERA HEREDAR!

Este es mi primer fic, asi que cualquier comentario(a favor y en contra) se agradece, es un Sesshome;

subidito de tono, una vez avisados...

CAPITULO 1

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, exigiéndome una carrera que no voy a dar. Paso a paso me retiro en silencio, con la imagen de ambos fija en la mente. Oculto mi presencia lo más que puedo y regreso al lugar donde los demás duermen. Shippo esta tan tranquilo en mi saco de dormir, que prefiero no arriesgarme a despertarlo, creo que aún es pronto para dormir, caminar siempre ayuda a relajarme; escucho el rumor del rio cada vez más cerca. En algún momento sin darme cuenta una rama cruza mi rostro con fuerza, no me detengo; sigo andando despacio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible; hasta que el rio aparece frente a mis ojos. Me siento en una piedra que sobresale a la orilla del agua; hay luna llena, una bellísima perla que ilumina el bosque intensamente, arrancando destellos de plata al rio.

El ardor que siento en la mejilla me sorprende un poco, no lo he notado hasta que una solitaria lagrima ha pasado sobre la diminuta herida. Mis dedos se han manchado con un ligero color rojo cuando los llevo a mi rostro buscando el origen de la molestia.

Contemplo distraída la sangre en mis dedos, tan fuera de mi que no lo percibo, hasta que sus pies casi tocan los míos. La suavidad de sus cabellos al rozar mis rodillas, contrasta de forma terrible con la dureza de sus ojos dorados; no le asombra ver mi llanto, me ha visto llorar tan a menudo que empiezo a creer que le parece algo normal en mi.

Es la finísima línea roja que marca mi mejilla la que le interesa; una mueca aun más dura ensombrece sus facciones mientras se acerca a mi rostro con cuidado. Su nariz roza suavemente mi mejilla; luego con la misma lentitud se levanta dándome la espalda.

Yo solo atino a inclinar el rostro, porque lo siento arder; el jamás había actuado así, en el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, el jamás se había acercado de forma tan intima.

Una explosión de amarillo y azul aparece frente a mis ojos, levanto la vista confundida.

-Limpia tu rostro. Me dice en un susurro mientras extiende el precioso obi de seda, cuidadosamente doblado hacia mí.

-Pero se manchara…

-….

-Te lo agradezco, Sesshomaru. Tomo la prenda con cuidado y sumerjo una parte en el agua, usándola luego para limpiar el rasguño en mi rostro. La delicada prenda se ha manchado y un escalofrió me recorre de solo pensar en lo molesto que estará el señor del Oeste por haber maltratado su propiedad.

-Me apena mucho…esto…he arruinado tu obi. Lo limpiare y te lo devuelvo luego….

-…Consérvalo

-…Pero…yo...!te lo agradezco! Y no puedo evitar, sonar verdaderamente agradecida por el presente. Mientras siento una enorme sonrisa crecer en mi rostro.

-¿Rin está bien? Un asentimiento silencioso es todo lo que recibo en respuesta, me pongo en pie con cuidado, y decido que ya es tiempo de volver al campamento. – Bueno…yo debo irme. Gracias de nuevo…

-Por que estabas sola? No hay una sola variación en su tono de voz, sigue siendo tan impersonal como siempre; pero, con el tiempo ha aprendido a distinguir los sutiles matices de su rostro y su postura, está enfadado.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire…y….

-…..

-Pensé que caminar me ayudaría a dormir…..

-….

-Ya sabes… para relajarme…Bien, su rostro estaba mas y mas tenso; cerro muy brevemente los ojos antes de mirarme en completo silencio. Esta muy molesto; no me doy cuenta de sus movimientos, cuando ya está frente a mí, inclinando su rostro, viéndome a los ojos; rozando con cuidado la pequeña herida de mi mejilla con la punta de su dedo. En ningún momento me toca su garra, solo siento la calidez intensa de su piel sobre la mía.

-No debes andar sola por el bosque… Su voz suena peligrosamente cerca de mi oído; provocando una sensación demasiado abrumadora, que sube a mi garganta y me bloquea la voz. –Menos aun si estas herida. Su dedo sigue bajando despacio, hasta el mentón, elevando mi rostro con cuidado; guarda un largo silencio, sin dejar de verme a los ojos. – No tolero el aroma de tus lagrimas…Aome. Sus palabras cosquillean en mis labios, porque las ha dicho rozando muy sutilmente su boca con la mía.

-….Sesshomaru…mi voz apenas suena, mientras un delator rubor me sube al rostro. Estoy muy asombrada para reaccionar, cuando el ya esta camino al bosque del que salió sin hacer ruido. Sin darme cuenta llevo una mano a mis labios, aun sintiendo el calor de los suyos. Sujeto con fuerza la prenda de seda contra mi pecho, tratando de aferrarme a algo.

Y es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta; Sesshomaru…Daiyoukai del Oeste. Acaba de besarme, a mi. Una humana, simple, frágil, que además está enamorada de su muy odiado medio hermano.

Las piernas me tiemblan un poco mientras regreso al campamento; el obi de Sesshomaru permanece doblado cuidadosamente en un bolsillo de mi uniforme…Sesshomaru. Los recuerdos acuden a mi abrumándome. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, la ausencia de Kohaku, la presencia constante de Kykyo con nosotros últimamente, y por supuesto; la renuncia final de Sesshomaru a Tessaiga. Bakusaiga es su espada nueva; al final ha comprendido que su herencia era otra; además recupero el brazo que Inuyasha le había cortado, la primera vez que lo vi, fue a causa de su obsesión con Tessaiga, fue muy cruel con Inuyasha, usando los recuerdos de la madre humana de este, para averiguar dónde estaba la tumba de su padre.

Aristócrata engreído, insensible, egoísta…. Todo eso me pareció en aquel momento…y lo seguí pensando durante mucho tiempo después; conforme más me enamoraba de Inuyasha, mas odioso me resultaba su hermano mayor. Que irónico que fueran un par de pequeños humanos los que me hicieran pensar distinto de el. Cuando se acerco a mí, había tanta curiosidad en sus ojos, tanta indiferencia ante el resto del mundo. Fue unos meses después de haber obtenido a Bakusaiga; Kykyo había sido terriblemente herida en el monte de las animas. Me esforcé mucho en ayudarla, y sabiendo lo mucho que Inuyasha la ama, le pedí que nos acompañara. Me asombro un poco que no accediera. Luego de eso no era extraño que Inuyasha se ausentara… yo ya lo esperaba así. En algún momento tome el mal habito de dar paseos nocturnos antes de dormir, a veces me acompañaba alguno de los muchachos, pero por lo común iba sola. En uno de esos paseos, lo encontré cerca de un arroyo, hablamos por primera vez, solo unas palabras, el no es muy expresivo; por regla general solo me miraba en silencio.

En qué momento se volvió un habito salir a charlar con el… no lo sé. Pero cuando Inuyasha y Kykyo se encontraban, yo solía vagar por el bosque para llorar… no siempre me encontraba con el frio youkai, y cuando lo hacía mantenía las distancias, aunque solo se quedara en silencio su compañía me resultaba tranquilizadora. Le intriga mucho mi mundo, y no acepta que en el futuro no existen criaturas sobrenaturales; que es, en pocas palabras, un mundo de humanos.

Me encantaría mostrarle mi mundo; solo por ver la expresión de estoico disgusto que seguramente haría!... Llevarlo a mi mundo, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo; ni siquiera sé como cruza Inuyasha…. Inuyasha…lo había olvidado. He estado fuera por casi una hora y él ni lo ha notado.

Bien, supongo que solo tiene atención para Kykyo, un poco del enojo que me hizo salir regresa a mi; pero por alguna razón me lleva a pensar de nuevo en Sesshomaru… y mis labios arden al instante y casi escucho los latidos de mi corazón.

Cierro los ojos recordando lo sucedido, disfrutando los detalles…sus ojos dorados fijos en los míos; la delicadeza de su dedo en mi rostro… el calor de su aliento y la devastadora sensación de seda de sus labios.

-¿Aome? La voz de Inuyasha dista mucho de la voz de su hermano, pero abrir los ojos y toparme con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha tan cerca de mi rostro, no puede evitar sorprenderme; su nariz roza mi mejilla, resiguiendo el camino trazado por el dedo de Sesshomaru sobre mi rostro. Puedo observar el momento en que reconoce su aroma en mi piel porque su mirada pasa de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y finalmente a la ira.

- ¿Dónde estabas Aome?

- En el rio… fui a refrescarme un poco. Intento rodearlo y seguir andando al campamento cuando su mano me sujeta con fuerza del brazo

- Aome….Donde estabas? Su voz tiembla ligeramente por la ira contenida.

- Ya te lo dije, fui a refrescarme al rio. Siento como el agarre en mi brazo aumenta.

- Por que hueles tanto a Sesshomaru?...Aome, tu piel tiene marcada su peste!

El grito de Inuyasha se acompaña por un firme apretón en mis hombros; me siento tentada a mandarlo al suelo de inmediato, pero me detengo al ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Fui al rio…porque no podía dormir, y al caminar por el bosque una rama me lastimo el rostro; así que al llegar me lave un poco y me encontré esto… Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la familiar prenda en mis manos.

- El obi de Sesshomaru? Su olor es más fuerte en tu rostro…. La frase murió en sus labios cuando le mostré la prenda húmeda y con rastros de sangre.

- La use para secarme…

- Keh! Pues ya tírala… Apesta! Una de sus manos bajo para quitar la prenda de mi mano; la fuerza de mi voz, me asusto un poco...

- ¡ABAJO! La cara de Inuyasha fue a dar de lleno contra el suelo

- ¡PERO QUE TE PASA AOME!

- Voy a guardarlo….

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a guardarlo.

- Pero...¿ Por qué?

- Me gusta… y ahora me voy a dormir Inuyasha

- Pero por que lo vas a guardar Aome?... Aome!...AOMEEEEE

* * *

_Les gusta?... profis un review..._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

_Voy a guardarlo._

_Pero… Por qué?_

_Me gusta…_

La voz de la humana aun vibra en mi oído, la facilidad con que mintió a mi hermano me asombra. Es algo que no creí que fuera capaz de hacer…. Aunque seria agradable ver la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha si supiera…. ¿Si supiera?

Que es lo que debería saber; ella aun lo sigue, aun lo acompaña; aun le pertenece…. Es él quien vela por Aome no yo. Aome… aun en mis pensamientos me resulta extraño evocar su nombre, en qué momento dejo de ser la mujer de mi hermano, la frágil humana que lo acompaña, y se volvió Aome, solo Aome… aun siento su aroma en mis labios.

La mirada del Daiyoukai se pierde un momento contemplando el cielo un instante, absorto en sus recuerdos. La espalda apoyada contra un árbol, vigilando a los tres que dormían a unos pasos de él.

Al final comenzaba a entender las últimas palabras de su padre….

-¿_Por qué deseas más poder? ¿Hay algo que desees proteger, Sesshomaru?_

-Algo que proteger…. La mirada de Sesshomaru viajo hacia su familia. Si; tenía algo que proteger. Y había algo más que anhelaba proteger, aunque no lo tenía. – ¿Porque eres tan distinta a los demás humanos Aome? Me haces olvidar todo lo que soy, lo que debo ser. Me he rebajado a sentir, y a veces hasta anhelar algo de la atención que le das a ese tonto que lleva la sangre de mi padre. Tal vez me intrigo demasiado tu cercanía con Inuyasha… ni repulsión, ni miedo. Estabas a su lado cuando te vi por primera vez…fue tu ayuda la que lo salvo. Y fuiste tú la que arranco la espada de mi padre para él; fue a ti a quien la espada eligió proteger.

¿Te odiaba? No; ni siquiera odio a Inuyasha; aunque me gustaría hacerlo. No… me resultabas, molesta y extraña. ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan misteriosa? Te acercas a todos con una sonrisa; confías sin temor en cualquiera que viene a ti pidiendo ayuda….y por razones que no comprendo te importa poco que sea yo un poderoso demonio, que haya intentado tomar tu vida en más de una ocasión. Que la vida de Inuyasha haya sido puesta en peligro por mi causa tantas veces… incluso me rebaje a permitir que Naraku me usara con tal de tener a Tessaiga….Aun con todo eso; me permites acercarme a ti, tocarte….Que poder posees que logras entrar en mi mente, aunque me esfuerce evitándolo.

Un suspiro muy suave escapo de los labios del Daiyoukai mientras cerraba los ojos intentando descansar un poco.

-¡Inuyasha…Cuidado!

-¡Lo tengo cubierto Miroku! ¡Aome, donde está el fragmento de la perla!

Los gritos del hanyou se oían por encima del estrepito de la pelea, el monstruoso gusano se movía aun después de haber recibido el impacto de Tessaiga, dando el tiempo justo a la joven para buscar la luz del fragmento, en el cuerpo del monstruo.

-¡En el lomo Inuyasha!

-Bien

De un golpe , Inuyasha termino con el gusano, mientras los otros se aproximaban para recuperar el fragmento de la perla. Sin darse cuenta de que un segundo gusano se lanzaba sobre el desprevenido medio demonio, un inmenso resplandor los cegó a todos; cuando el destello paso vieron asombrados que no quedaba ni rastro del monstruo.

-Pero ¿Quién?...Kykyo. – Una flecha clavada en el árbol tras Inuyasha les hizo buscar a la sacerdotisa de barro.

-Kykyo… - La mirada de Aome se ensombreció un poco a observar a la poderosa sacerdotisa salir de entre las sombras, el arco en la mano; la expresión de su rostro. Todo en ella medido hasta la perfección. La expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha no hizo sino hacerla sentir inútil. De no haber sido por Kykyo el habría sufrido mucho daño; pero era la dulzura que irradiaban sus ojos a ver a Kykyo lo que la estaba lastimando tanto. Aun así se sentía muy agradecida de que Inuyasha estuviera bien.

- ¡Mil gracias Kykyo! - Una reverencia y una sonrisa franca extendiéndose en el rostro de Aome.

-Aunque se supone que eres mi reencarnación; no tienes ni una parte de mi poder Aome. Por que no puedes ser algo más que un localizador de fragmentos…. Eres una carga, más que un apoyo para Inuyasha.

La dureza de las palabras de Kykyo la sorprendió muy poco, pero el que Inuyasha guardara silencio frente a las palabras de Kykyo; la entristeció profundamente.

- Gracias por su ayuda señorita Kykyo. Aome, Inuyasha creo que es tiempo de volver a la aldea.

- …Miroku

Iniciaron el regreso en silencio; no estaban muy lejos de la aldea, por lo que decidieron andar hasta allá. Kaede los recibió con alegría, pues ya tenían bastantes días lejos de la aldea que se había convertido en su hogar. Extrañaba en especial a la pequeña Aome, la dulce niña se había vuelto algo muy especial para ella. Cenaron en silencio y se prepararon para dormir. Miroku e Inuyasha miraban el fuego en silencio mientras los demás dormían.

- Inuyasha, has estado muy callado desde la tarde

-…

- Sabes que si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo hare con gusto.

- Estoy bien Miroku…es solo… no sé qué me pasa. Aome es tan buena conmigo, tan leal y amable; me siento tan feliz con ella a mi lado….

- Pero….

- No puedo sino sentirme aun más feliz cuando veo a Kykyo….

- Inuyasha….

- Ya lo sé…ella no es ella realmente, se que su cuerpo es de barro… pero sigue siendo la mujer que ame hace tiempo y …no se…

- Y te confunde que la señorita Aome, al ser su reencarnación sea tan parecida a ella…

- No. Porque Aome no es igual a Kykyo.

-¡Pero si parecen gemelas!

-No tanto Miroku… Aome se parece un poco a Kykyo, pero su aroma es muy distinto; el timbre de su voz, la forma de andar, el cabello; el color de su piel…

-Inuyasha…

- Además de que Kykyo es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, la más poderosa desde Midoriko, y es una excelente arquera…no Miroku no son tan parecidas como todos creen.

- ¿Que piensas hacer Inuyasha?

- Saldré a caminar un rato…Miroku…NO TE DUERMAS!

- ¡Hey!

- …Gracias monje..

- Cuando quieras amigo mío, cuando quieras….

El silencio regreso a la casa; el monje comenzó a dormitar levemente, cuando el sonido de unos pasos suaves lo despertó.

- Inuyasha; volviste muy pronto…

- Perdón por despertarte Miroku

- Aome… ¿va a salir?

- Necesito un poco de aire..

- Voy con usted

- No

- Pero…

- Miroku…realmente necesito salir un momento…no puedo dormir.

- ¿Escucho todo; no es así?

- Si. Necesito dar una vuelta; llevare mi arco, te aseguro que voy a estar bien.

- Inuyasha va a matarme si se entera que salió sola señorita Aome…

- Miroku…

- Le diré que me quede dormido…No tarde por favor.

- Estaré bien…gracias Miroku

La noche se iluminaba con una luna menguante casi en lo más alto del cielo; comenzó a andar rumbo al Goshimboku, pero la presencia de las serpientes caza almas la hicieron cambiar de idea y dirigirse al arroyo que corría cercano a la aldea.

- Debe estar con ella… el mismo lugar donde lo sello hace tiempo, el lugar donde ella murió; el lugar donde lo conocí…Inuyasha. - El llanto nublo sus ojos mientras intentaba ahogar un sollozo.

No puedo permitir que me sigas lastimando así; simplemente ¡no puedo más!

Las lagrimas corrieron libres por su rostro, tanto tiempo a su lado soportando sus desplantes, celos hoy Kykyo mañana; verlo con ella entre sus brazos no hacía sino lastimarla, sabía muy bien el profundo sentimiento del joven por su primer amor; pero había albergado la esperanza de conquistarlo; de que en algún punto se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cierto es que no había salvado a Kykyo por él, lo había hecho porque esa era su naturaleza, ayudar aunque su ayuda no fuera solicitada. Esperar, anhelar y ser paciente… pero eso ya no estaba funcionando. Su corazón ya no se sentía dispuesto a esperar más, en especial cuando hacia un momento había escuchado cuan poca cosa era para Inuyasha, comparada con Kykyo.

Eso había dolido, pero no tanto como ella misma esperaba que sería perder por completo la esperanza del primer amor. Tal vez no estaba tan profundamente enamorada como creía o tal vez era que sin saberlo se había ido separando un poco cada día, con cada visita de él a Kykyo, con cada comentario hiriente de él. Con el absoluto silencio de Inuyasha cuando Kykyo la ofendía. Si; tal vez había ido alejándose del hanyou sin darse cuenta… pero aun así; como dolía aceptar el rechazo de alguien a quien hemos dado nuestro corazón.

- ¿Sola de nuevo?

La profunda voz de Sesshomaru la saco un instante del limbo en el que estaba, a través de las lagrimas; la alta figura del youkai se diluía con la tenue luz de las estrellas. Un inmenso sentimiento le recorrió el pecho, una extraña calidez que no comprendía, pero que le reconfortaba inmensamente.

- Sesshomaru…

Sin dar tiempo a que el Youkai reaccionara, se abrazo a su pecho, sentía la aspereza de su armadura, pero no le importo; menos aun cuando luego de un instante de llanto incontenible; sintió el calor de los brazos de Sesshomaru en su espalda, apretándola más contra él. La sensación de protección y paz que inundo su corazón, le resultaba muy agradable.

En qué momento se había vuelto alguien tan necesario para ella. Y que estaba pasando con el frio y distante demonio, para permitirle tocarlo así. Realmente no le importaba, había dejado de llorar hacia un buen rato; solo que se sentía tan bien, con el rostro levemente apoyado contra el pecho masculino; escuchando el lento batir de su corazón.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los dorados ojos del youkai fijos en ella.

- Yo… lo sien..

- No lo digas.

- …Gracias Sesshomaru.

- Mmh

Con lentitud salió del abrazo, sintiendo como el calor de los brazos que la habían rodeado, perduraba un instante en su piel; se acerco al agua para lavar su rostro; sintiendo sobre ella la mirada fija de Sesshomaru.

¿Que le estaba pasando? Hacia un instante lloraba desolada por Inuyasha y luego corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano, ¿Es que era una versión femenina de Miroku? Ella estaba realmente dolida por lo de Inuyasha ¿No?, su cabeza daba tumbos de tanto pensar. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba a ella con Sesshomaru? Porque realmente algo le estaba pasando, y no quería amar a un imposible, no de nuevo. Y en esta ocasión era más que imposible que el llegara a sentir algo real por ella; después de todo era una humana. Y qué tal si solo quería lastimarla para hacer rabiar a su medio hermano, ¡Kami!

- Creo…que necesito tiempo…

- …

- Necesito, ser más fuerte, más capaz; quiero ser algo más que "la mujer que ve los fragmentos de Shikon" o peor "la reencarnación de Kykyo"… si en definitiva….

- Mujer ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy diciéndote que regreso a mi mundo Sesshomaru; al menos por un tiempo. Necesito pensar un poco y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva…

- Se había acercado al youkai, preocupada al ver la expresión de su rostro; arriesgándose un poco, acaricio con cuidado el rostro que; tan querido le era últimamente. Deslizo despacio la yema de sus dedos por las líneas magenta del rostro masculino, disfrutando tal vez mas de lo que creía con ese contacto.

- Te aseguro que regresare… solo necesito pensar un poco…

- Haz lo que quieras - La voz fría, impersonal; mientras se retiraba unos pasos de ella.

Dolido, se sentía herido porque ella lo amaba, se iba porque el inútil hanyou prefería a una mujer de barro. Una sensación totalmente desconocida le golpeo el pecho, y comenzó a correr por sus venas un deseo profundo de ver la sangre de Inuyasha manchando sus garras. ¿Celos? Estaba decidido a destrozar a la miko muerta solo por ver sufrir al idiota de Inuyasha; mil formas de matarlo pasaron por su mente mientras andaba despacio rumbo al bosque. Hasta que una mano pequeña sujeto firmemente sus dedos.

- Por favor…espera

- Que quieres..

Seguía dándole la espalda, no había medido sus propias reacciones; se había dejado envolver por un aluvión de sensaciones totalmente ajenas a él. El no era un simple humano. Era el Lord del Oeste, líder indiscutible del clan de los InuYoukai; él NO tenía ningún tipo de emociones…o eso se repetía porque sentía su corazón latir incontrolable solo por el aroma de ella rodeándolo; porque su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su mano de porcelana sobre su piel; por el vacio que se había instalado en su vientre al escuchar el susurro tímido de su voz, haciéndolo consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla.

La mano de Aome seguía firme en sus dedos, decidida a no dejarlo ir, un poderoso demonio reducido por una frágil humana; si alguien lo veía seguro que pensaría que alucinaba. No quería verla a los ojos…no, no quería que ella viera los suyos; porque sabía que no podría ocultar toda la confusión que sentía en ese instante.

Y sin embargo no se movió cuando ella se coloco frente a él, su rostro con una expresión tan angustiada que logro sacarlo momentáneamente de sus cavilaciones.

- No sé cuánto tiempo me tome volver…

- Mmh

- …Así que voy a llevarme la perla de Shikon, para mantenerla a salvo y regresar aquí más adelante. Hace unos días conseguimos esto. Y yo quiero que tu lo tengas.-La pequeña mano se extendió hasta el ofreciéndole un fragmento de la perla -Creo…creo que este fragmento te permitirá ir a mi mundo…claro si tu quieres…

La mano de Aome seguía extendida hacia el youkai, una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Ella le estaba pidiendo que fuera a su mundo, le estaba pidiendo que la siguiera; y lo más asombroso estaba confiándole un fragmento que les había costado mucho obtener.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si…

- No te entiendo mujer; he intentado matarte, trate de robarme a Tessaiga en muchas ocasiones, lastimando gravemente a Inuyasha; aunque probo ser digno de la sangre de mi padre. Me he aliado con Naraku…y aun así me confías esto.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti Sesshomaru. Tal vez Inuyasha y los otros no puedan ver mas allá de sus prejuicios, pero yo soy distinta. Si tu hubieras querido destruir a Inuyasha lo habrías hecho cuando solo era un niño; matarme a mi o a cualquier humano que desees no debe ser difícil, menos aun para un youkai tan poderoso como tu; en infinidad de ocasiones has desviado el golpe de tu espada evitando lastimar gravemente a tu hermano… y Naraku, bueno creo que estabas muy enfadado; además, has dicho que Inuyasha" te probo ser digno…" ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas cuidando a tu hermano desde las sombras? Ayudándolo a ser más fuerte.

La expresión del demonio frente a ella era todo un poema, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, la palidez que llego y se fue a la velocidad de un parpadeo… si, lo había pillado.

- ¿Realmente deseas que yo lo conserve?

- Si

La mano del youkai se cerró sobre la mano de Aome, tomando con cuidado el diminuto fragmento de la perla, guardándolo entre sus ropas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en tu mundo?

- Unos días, tal vez un poco mas… no lo se

- Tanto necesitas para olvidarlo… - Se arrepintió en el momento de haberlo dicho; porque una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ella al escucharlo; le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la partida de esa mujer. Lo peor era poner tan claro lo mucho que le molestaba el motivo de su partida.

- Sesshomaru… eso tal vez me tome menos tiempo del que crees. Una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, ligeramente ruborizado. Además ¿No quieres que sea más fuerte?

- Esa es tu decisión.

Los dedos del youkai vagaron suavemente por el rostro de Aome, colocando algunos cabellos cuidadosamente tras la oreja; acerco su rostro despacio, dándole tiempo a retirarse si así lo quería.

Pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos y entreabierto los labios, mientras un ligero carmín coloreaba sus mejillas. La beso con cuidado, disfrutando del contacto de sus bocas sin acercarla a el - no estaba seguro de soltarla si lo hacía. Despacio se separo de ella, aspirando aquel aroma tan único, perdiéndose un momento en el café suave de sus pupilas.

- Tal vez vaya a verte…para conocer el mundo donde solo hay humanos….si eso existe, desde luego.

- Promételo…

- …

- Promete que iras a verme… al menos… ¿Lo intentaras?

- …si eso quieres…

- Gracias.. -La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, lo descoloco un poco; en que se estaba convirtiendo… a este paso iba a ser mas obediente que un cachorro.

- Ya debes regresar a la aldea.

Pero… -La repentina tristeza de la joven no le paso desapercibida.

- …O no regresar nunca- Y la aproximaba de golpe, sosteniéndola apretada contra su pecho; maldiciéndose interiormente, por lo mucho que disfrutaba la forma en que la figura pequeña se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del youkai, al ver el rubor cubriendo de golpe el rostro de la Sacerdotisa al sentirse completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Pero al escuchar un jadeo sutil, la separo de él con la misma velocidad; no estaba preparado para el impulso básico que le recorría la espalda. – Vete ya… o no te dejare ir…

- Si... no olvides tu promesa…-susurro ella alejándose unos pasos del joven Lord. - Sesshomaru

- ¿Mmh?

- Sería lindo que no usaras la armadura…es algo tosca, y la verdad… no la necesitas, eres realmente muy fuerte, y yo… tampoco puedo sentir tu abrazo como quisiera… porque bueno… es…. Solo cuídate. ¿Si?

El rostro de Aome estaba más encendido que una manzana madura, aun asombrada de las sensaciones que ese demonio le provocaba con un roce tan fugaz. Meses sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, completamente pegada a el, y nunca se había sentido…así. Realmente, Miroku no era una buena influencia para ella.

Sesshomaru regreso al lugar donde descansaban sus compañeros; aun con la sensación de haber estado cerca de perder el control con su pequeña mujer. Su mujer; el pensamiento lo freno de golpe; su mujer, no había marcha atrás… su espíritu la reclamaba suya… su espíritu y algo menos poético que casi lo hace poseerla unos minutos antes. Se sentía abrumado, se deslizo despacio hasta sentarse al pie de un frondoso árbol, apoyo la espalda contra el tronco; su mujer. Humana, frágil, Sacerdotisa, efímera, hermosa, joven, mortal…suya. Suya, la sensación que le lleno el pecho lo sorprendió lo suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos, a tiempo de ver al fiel youkai verde aproximarse corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Amo bonito! ¡Ya regreso!... qué bien, porque esa pequeña insolente no me respeta ni un poquito….Amo ¿Donde está su armadura?

- …Jaken

- Si amo Sesshomaru

Cállate…o te mato…

Si amo…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, respirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Porque aunque fuera de barro, su espíritu emanaba un aroma único. Su querida Kykyo. Se sentía tan confundido cuando estaba con ella, abrazándola en silencio; preguntándose qué hacer. Una parte de el añoraba la presencia de Aome, el aroma de Aome, su risa, su cabello ligeramente ensortijado, la ternura de su voz…pero, y ahí estaba el problema. No estaba seguro de que sentía por Aome…o por Kykyo, y eso lo hacía sentir un desgraciado, no se podía quedar con ambas, eso había quedado más que claro; pero no podía evitar desearlas a las dos. Tan similares, y tan distintas… ¿Que hacer? No quería perder a ninguna, aunque sabía muy bien que en algún momento tendría que decidirse.

- ¿Estas preocupado por algo Inuyasha?

- ¿Preocupado?

- Estas ausente, como si algo te molestara…

- No hemos tenido noticias de Naraku en un largo tiempo, se me hace muy extraño, eso es todo…

- Oh, no creo que tarde demasiado. Has estado mucho tiempo lejos de la aldea ¿no crees? No tardaran en echarte de menos.

- Aome estaba muy cansada, no creo que….

- ¿Y quien la menciono a ella?- El gesto duro y el tono de voz usado por la sacerdotisa sorprendieron bastante a Inuyasha.

- Yo…solo decía; es la única que podría preguntar por mi….

- Es mejor que te vayas, necesito alimentarme.

- …Kykyo…te veo luego.

- …..

Cuando la energía del hanyou dejo de sentirse, Kykyo se aproximo al pozo devora huesos. Atenta a la figura menuda que la observaba en silencio, esperándola.

- Has progresado bastante; no pude sentir tu presencia hasta que la liberaste, incluso cubriste tu aroma del viento. Muy impresionante….Aome.

- Seré muy breve Kykyo, Inuyasha no tardara en ver que no estoy en la aldea; no creo que me busque realmente, pero no voy a arriesgarme…

- Si crees eso, es que no lo conoces; no se va a detener hasta que te tenga a salvo, a su lado… Un toque de celos en la voz de Kykyo y la forma en que la miraba, bastaron para decidirla.

- Me voy… no puedo estar aquí más tiempo Kykyo.

- ¿Tanto te duele que me prefiera? Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro de la Miko.

- No. Es curioso sabes, pensé que jamás podría superar mis sentimientos por Inuyasha, me pesaba cada día la promesa de permanecer a su lado, porque él no puede dejarte ir. Y yo lo acepte por mucho tiempo….pero ahora es distinto…muy distinto. No me voy por ti, o por lo que sea que él siente hacia ti; me voy porque lo necesito, porque si mi destino es destruir la perla de Shikon, debo ser más fuerte.

- ¿Para eso te vas? ¿Para entrenar?

- Algo así…recuerda que yo no tengo ninguna preparación Kykyo. No soy como tú, yo no nací para ser miko, pero ya que una parte de ti renació en mi, he decidido asumir mi destino. No quiero ser una carga para nadie.

- No creo que tengas la capacidad necesaria para asumir tu destino, ser miko; recuerda, es no ser una mujer.

- Tampoco creo tener la capacidad Kykyo, pero voy a esforzarme…y siempre voy a ser mujer antes que sacerdotisa.

- Bien… es tu decisión. ¿Que vas a decirle a Inuyasha?

- …Nada…

- ¿Y la perla?

- Llevare los fragmentos que hemos reunido conmigo, mientras tanto necesito que los ayudes en mi lugar; se que Inuyasha estará feliz de que pases más tiempo con él.

- Planeas tomarte tu tiempo…

- Si

- Veo que solo llevas tu arco…

- No quise volver a la aldea y arriesgarme a verlo (y a tener que explicar el aroma de Sesshomaru en mi cuerpo claro)

- Aome…

- Es mejor así ¿Podrías dejarle bien claro que no quiero que vaya a buscarme?

- Lo intentare…pero no te aseguro nada, es bastante impulsivo.

- Lo sé. Gracias Kykyo; adiós.

Un salto ligero y Aome desapareció dentro del pozo, envuelta en un suave resplandor rosado. Dejando a Kykyo sumida en el silencio de la noche.

- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

- Porque ella dejo bien claro que me quiere lejos…y no puedo culparla Kykyo.

La mirada triste del medio demonio se mantuvo fija en el pozo, acercándose lentamente hasta el borde, como si estuviera tomando la decisión de seguirla.

- La escuchaste; no quiere que la sigas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para ir a buscarla Kykyo? ¿Diez días? La ultima vez fueron diez días… y fui por ella dos días antes…se enojo tanto

Kykyo miraba sorprendida la profunda soledad que parecía brotar por los poros del hanyou, se veía tan…devastado.

- Inuyasha… ella no quiere que vayas. No quiere verte o saber de ti en mucho más que solo unos días. Tendrás que esperar a que ella regrese.

- No…

- Pero…

- ¡Iré a traerla en diez días Kykyo! ¡Ni un maldito día más!

- Inuyasha…. La mirada de Kykyo se perdió en el bosque, siguiendo la carrera del hanyou, que se alejaba de ella sin una mirada; furioso, impotente y confundido…-¿Qué sientes por ella Inuyasha? ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Kykyo no se percato de la pequeña avispa que se alejaba sigilosa luego de presenciarlo todo.

- Pero que curiosa situación, ¿No lo crees Kagura? Los dos hermanos, enamorados de la misma mujer… Que patéticos!

- No creo que Sesshomaru esté realmente interesado en esa humana insignificante.

- Kagura ¿Estas celosa?

- ….

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esto sí que es divertido; no te aflijas querida Kagura; te aseguro que usaremos esta situación a nuestro favor.

- Si tu lo dices…

- Oh pero claro….Ya lo veras….

* * *

Hola! mil disculpsa por no poner los guiones de dialogo, ff no me deja y sumenle que soy nueva en esto...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La luz del pozo la envolvía mientras cruzaba de una época a otra, cuando apareció del otro lado, la luz del sol iluminaba las paredes del pozo.

-¿Luz de día? Pero si salí de noche; que extraño – Cuando salió del pozo, la sorprendió un paisaje completamente distinto al del Sengoku; ni hablar del templo y su casa – ¿El pozo me llevo a otro tiempo? No puede ser…y ahora que hare…

- Conocer el origen de tu poder sería bueno para empezar ¿No crees Aome?

La voz que surgía de un extremo del pozo, la sobresalto bastante; bajo la sombra de un muy joven Árbol del tiempo una hermosa mujer le sonreía con dulzura. El elegante kimono naranja y oro que envolvía su figura se mecía suavemente con el viento; un complicado tocado mantenía el negro cabello lejos del rostro. Su rostro, había, algo de familiar en aquel rostro de piel blanquísima y aspecto tan suave, algo que le incomodaba en los profundos ojos castaños, en la dulce expresión…hasta el tono de la voz. Todo le estaba resultando un poco aterrador.

-Yo ¿te conozco?

-No en realidad

-¿Quién eres? Me resultas muy familiar y estoy segura de no haberte visto antes…

-Mi nombre es Amaterasu, soy la Diosa del sol; y la primer sacerdotisa en tu linaje

-¿?

-Has sufrido mucho pequeña, atando tu corazón a un tiempo que no es el tuyo; y aun con tanto por hacer.

-…creo que no la entiendo…

-Tu eres la reencarnación de una gran miko...

-No de nuevo…

-No te angusties, déjame explicar mejor las cosas, pero ven andemos un poco; esta es una parte muy bella del bosque…, no es necesario que lleves tu arco.

-Pero…

-Ya no lo necesitaras…confía en mí.

-Bien.

Dejando su arco al pie del pozo, siguió a la autodenominada Diosa al interior del bosque, hasta que llegaron cerca de la orilla de un gran rio. Aome pensó que este era el arroyo que corría cerca de casa de Kaede y que en su época ya no existía. Debían estar mucho tiempo atrás, ya que no había ni rastro de personas cerca.

- ¿Estoy muy lejos del Sengoku?

- Bastante, aunque en realidad el tiempo para mí no es importante. Hemos llegado.

En medio de un claro cercano al rio, se levantaba un hermoso palacio; las inmensas puertas de madera tallada se abrieron al instante permitiendo el paso a las dos mujeres. Había árboles frutales y flores por doquier. Llegaron a un pequeño salón donde un par de doncellas las esperaban.

-Aome, ellas son Seika y Reyka; te ayudaran a vestir algo más adecuado para tu estancia, ve con ellas. En cuanto estés lista, te espero aquí para tomar un refrigerio; debes estar hambrienta.

-Si gracias.

Las doncellas guiaron a Aome a través del palacio. Las dos usaban hermosos kimonos negros, con flores inmensas en color rojo regándose por las mangas; Seika tenía el cabello rojo, el de Reyka era de un suave color café, ambas lo usaban peinado al estilo de las Geishas con pequeñas flores doradas adornándolo. Eran youkai, de grandes ojos rojos y piel blanca. Las tres anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas dobles de lo que sería la habitación de Aome por el tiempo que estuviera ahí. Era inmensa, la madera cubría el piso y las paredes, haciéndola muy acogedora; en lugar del tradicional futon, se encontró una inmensa cama baja, con columnas de madera obscura en las esquinas; un delicado dosel de seda blanca la rodeaba. Un impresionante ventanal dominaba la pared junto a la cama; el ventanal daba a una terraza pequeña desde donde era fácil observar el inmenso jardín de Amaterasu, a lo lejos se veía serpentear el rio.

Las jóvenes sacaron un hermoso atuendo en color azul obscuro, de un discreto ropero empotrado en la pared. Le ayudaron a vestirse luego de asearse en la inmensa tina de mármol. No tenía dudas, estaba en un palacio. Luego de peinar su cabello la llevaron de nuevo al salón donde Amaterasu la esperaba, se sentía extraña con las ropas que usaba; un ajustado pantalón negro, botas altas bajo la rodilla, una hermosa túnica azul obscuro, de largas y amplias mangas, que le llegaba a medio muslo; anudada a la cintura. Le habían puesto anchas bandas de cuero negro en ambas muñecas. Si, se sentía extraña pero tenía que reconocer que era un atuendo muy cómodo.

Se aproximo a la mesa donde Amaterasu ya la esperaba con una gran cantidad de alimentos servidos.

-Aome, te queda muy bien la ropa que preparamos para ti. Ven charlemos un poco mientras comes algo.

-Podría explicarme ¿que hago aquí?

-Estas aquí para ser lo que te corresponde ser…escúchame, no es porque puedas ver la Perla de Shikon que eres especial. Mucho menos porque las almas de Kykyo renacieron contigo. Eres única porque en ti se manifiesta con más fuerza el poder de los hijos del cielo.

-¿Los hijos del cielo?

- Los humanos, querida. Es como los Dioses los llaman, para distinguirlos de las otras creaturas que hay en el mundo, y entre los humanos algunas mujeres manifiestan en ocasiones un poder mayor , un poder que pueden canalizar a voluntad; a ellas las educan para ser sacerdotisas, o monjes en el rarísimo caso de los varones con este don. Eres única, porque los dones de los hijos del cielo laten con más fuerza que la de cualquier otro antes que tu. Pero tus habilidades duermen, porque nadie te ha entrenado para usarlas, en tu tiempo no es útil , ya que se ha mezclado tan bien la sangre de todas las creaturas que ya no fue necesario despertar tu fuerza.

- Espera… ¿Como que la sangre de las creaturas se ha mezclado? ¿Que creaturas? Y por que dices que soy poderosa…la más poderosa es Kykyo… - La sensación de pena que recorría a Aome, fue muy notoria para Amaterasu.

- Aome… voy a contestar todas tus preguntas…a su tiempo. Que creaturas; los Youkais, monstruos, espíritus y criaturas míticas. Todos se fueron mezclando con el paso de los siglos, su sangre se ha mezclado tanto con la de los humanos que ya no existen demonios puros; y los que quedan, languidecen solos en algún lugar inaccesible al ser humano; pero ya son tan pocos…

- Entonces… somos híbridos…

- En realidad la mezcla ha sido tan buena que son una raza distinta de las otras dos, neutralizando a la perfección los poderes de ambos, tal vez aun quedan latentes pero por lo general, han encontrado un equilibrio en el humano de tu época. Volviendo a ti…en cada época, han surgido mujeres excepcionales, no todas eran sacerdotisas; todas con un gran poder y algunos rasgos físicos en común; como una marca…es por eso que te resulto algo familiar.

- …Se parecen a ti…

- …si bueno; solo las más poderosas.

- Yo… casi no nos parecemos…tu rostro es similar al de Kykyo… es porque ella es muy poderosa

- Mmh… Aome, aunque Kykyo es muy poderosa; Midoriko, Tsukiomi, Ainta, Kyna, lo eran más que ella. Y sabes que… tu eres con mucho más poderosa que ellas. Mi linaje termina en tu tiempo. Tu eres la ultima descendiente directa de mi sangre…el poder espiritual ha pasado por línea materna desde el inicio de los tiempos. Debieron pasar miles de generaciones para que tu existieras… el alcance de tu poder querida mía, solo se compara con la nobleza de tu corazón.

- Aome solo veía a Amaterasu, asustada; era demasiada información para procesarla tan rápido… ella era así de importante. Porque no se sentía particularmente poderosa. La idea de ser sacerdotisa, ignorando todo lo demás le lleno de miedo; en especial al evocar la mirada de cierto demonio, que le hacía vibrar el corazón solo de pensar en el.

- No quiero ser sacerdotisa, solo quiero ser mas fuerte… yo quiero una vida…y…

- No voy a pedirte que renuncies a ser mujer y amar, jamás haría algo así Aome. Solo deseo que seas feliz, y que ayudes a restablecer la paz en el Sengoku; la perla de Shikon ha causado mucho daño, y si bien yo podría destruirla sin esfuerzo; como Diosa no puedo intervenir directamente.

- Además, yo también he amado pequeña, o cómo crees que llego el poder espiritual a los humanos…eres mi descendiente. Como lo han sido todas esas maravillosas mujeres que han pasado por la tierra. Jamás fue mi intención que sufrieran, pero se negaron ellas mismas al amor… no; eso no va a pasar contigo.

- Amaterasu….yo.

- Ve a descansar, mañana conocerás a tus maestros, debemos darte un entrenamiento completo en solo un par de años.

- ¿Años? ¡Pero yo no puedo pasar tanto tiempo aquí! Mis amigos, mi familia, la perla….

- Aome… aquí el tiempo no existe, no hay pasado, presente o futuro, aunque te parezca que sigues en la tierra no es así…el tiempo va a correr distinto del otro lado del pozo. Pasaras lejos solo unos días, aunque aquí pasen muchas lunas. Regresaras mayor, mas fuerte y con el poder que le corresponde a la heredera final de mi legado…

- Está bien…entonces me voy a descansar, hasta mañana Amaterasu.

- Descansa Aome….

- A la mañana siguiente, Aome fue sacada de su cama, cuando aun no amanecía, Seika le ayudo a vestirse luego de asearse; el atuendo era el mismo, al parecer ese sería su "uniforme" durante toda su estancia, Reyka le llevo el desayuno, informándole que Amaterasu la esperaba en el jardín trasero. El jardín, parecía más un bosquecillo, que un jardín propiamente; al llegar vio varias personas de pie junto a Amaterasu.

- Aome, te presento a tus maestros; ellos van a prepararte para la pelea que se viene contra Naraku, y harán de ti una gran guerrera.

- Gracias…

Ella es Ainta la sanadora; va a entrenarte en el uso de las plantas – Una hermosa mujer de rizado cabello negro y ojos chocolate le sonreía amable, usaba un hermoso Kimono verde obscuro con bordados en oro, y una diadema de hojas doradas en su cabello.

Isuno el guerrero; él se encargara de que aprendas a usar tu cuerpo como arma. La silueta alta y elegante de un youkai, vestido completamente de negro; de inmensos ojos azules, largo cabello negro, piel blanca y unas curiosas bandas purpura en las mejillas la turbo un poco

- ¿Un youkai? ¿InuYoukai?

- Así es Aome… ¿te molesta?

- ¿Molestarme? No, claro que no, solo me asombro un poco… es que, me recuerda mucho a alguien - Las mejillas enrojecidas de Aome, le causaron una sonrisa imperceptible a los presentes, incluido el youkai de rostro serio.

Asuke; la pequeña y dulce Asuke; ella te va a instruir en cultura, idiomas; y etiqueta…

- ¿Cultura y etiqueta? Pero…voy a pelear contra Naraku; no a invitarlo a tomar el té…

- Querida, eres la ultima de mi línea de sangre, desciendes de una Diosa…eres prácticamente una Tenyo… debes conocer la etiqueta. Confía en mi, vas a necesitarla.

- Bueno….

- Yue, será tu instructor en el manejo de las armas; es un gran maestro. La silueta de un youkai se acerco a ella desde la sombra de un árbol. El cabello blanco, largo hasta los hombros, el rostro serio… parecía que alguien trataba de mantener a cierto demonio presente en todo momento en sus ideas. Pero los ojos negros sin pupila de Yue, le ayudaban a no distraerse, ninguno de ellos se le parecía bastante…

- Y por supuesto, yo.

- Amaterasu ¿Tu vas a entrenarme?

- Claro… voy a despertar todo tu poder espiritual y te ayudare a usarlo como se debe. - Y ahora te quedas con Ainta, el orden como nos presentamos es el orden en el que nos veras a lo largo del día, descansaras solo un momento al medio día, y seguirás hasta entrada la noche. Sera muy duro Aome…aun estas a tiempo de negarte.

- No…necesito proteger a mis amigos…

- Entonces… te veré luego.

- La mañana paso realmente muy rápido para Aome; su primer día con Ainta fue agradable, y ella era sencillamente encantadora; luego fue el turno del InuYoukai. Isuno era terrible, serio disciplinado y le importaba bien poco que ella fuera humana. El tiempo que estuvo con ella la hizo sufrir con sus ejercicios y pruebas. Luego de una pausa para comer, siguió el turno de Asuke, su maestra de etiqueta, se sentía extraña al inicio, pero el montón de datos interesantes que le daba la sacerdotisa, y las mil anécdotas que tenia le hicieron el momento muy ameno. Toco el turno al serio Yue, quien al parecer odiaba hablar; a Isuno al menos le había arrancado una conversación decente, y varias sonrisas…pero este youkai; que según Asuke era un youkai pantera, no hablaba más de lo necesario.

Pero era un excelente maestro, comenzó con la espada, luego el arco, la lanza; las estrellas, los sais… y un rio de armas que no sabía que existieran.

Al final, cuando ya casi era de noche y ella se encontraba en el límite de sus fuerzas, toco el turno a Amaterasu; quien la obligo a colocar una barrera, que ella destruía una y otra vez…explicándole como resistir.

Cuando finalmente podía retirarse a su cuarto, se desplomaba sobre su mullida cama, si no hubiera sido por Seika y Reyka, se habría dormido sucia y sin probar bocado…lo peor era la certeza de que cada día seria igual…o peor.

* * *

Un fuerte barazo para todas y gracias por sus rvws!

tenganme un pelin de paciencia si no aparecen los guiones...es que FF no me los deja!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Los días pasaron sin que Aome lo notara, ya tenía prácticamente tres años, viviendo en el palacio de Amaterasu, en ese tiempo, se había hecho merecedora de dos largos días de descanso cada semana, y los maestros se turnaban para prepararla, solo dos clases por día. Aome se había hecho gran amiga de Seika, Reyka, Ainta y por supuesto la dulce Asuke…que tenía un montón de historias para contarle; Ainta le estaba dando clases de cocina antigua…lo cual era un plus, claro.

Los varones, bueno Isuno era muy gentil, bromista a más no poder, termino encariñado con la humana de Amaterasu; y se sentía muy intrigado por los hijos de Inu no Taisho; en especial cuando las mejillas de Aome se tornaban de un encendido escarlata al hablar del mayor de ellos.

Gracias a Amaterasu, el control sobre su poder espiritual era absoluto, y era capaz de hacer cosas que nunca pensó posibles, al menos no para ella. Solo se mantenía practicando lo que ya había aprendido, Amaterasu se acercaba a vigilar su entrenamiento y charlar con ella todos los días.

Se había encariñado tanto con los habitantes del palacio que procuraba pasar con ellos todos sus tiempos libres. También pensaba en Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…que haría al respecto, no había dejado nada claro con ninguno de ellos, y bueno si bien estaba consciente que en el Sengoku solo pasarían unos días, ella había cambiado mucho, tal vez tanto; que ya nadie la trataría como antes…se sentía tan confundida, y además estaba Yue… él era otra historia, la trataba igual que el primer día, al menos en apariencia, porque la forma en que la miraba cuando se acercaba al, y como la tocaba intencionalmente. No… tal vez se imaginaba cosas. Aunque aun recordaba su última sesión de entrenamiento unos días antes.

Yue, se lanzo a fondo con la lanza, y Aome no tomo en cuenta lo resbaloso del pasto; un error imperdonable claro, su cuerpo se fue sobre la punta del arma, alcanzando a rozarse el hombro derecho; la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su piel; Yue la sostuvo con un rápido movimiento, mientras con la mano libre desgarraba la parte superior de su ropa, para revisar la magnitud de la herida.

La angustia era evidente en los ojos negros del youkai; pero cuando la rasposa lengua de él recorrió su piel, lamiendo con cuidado su herida; no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir la forma en que Yue la sujetaba, aumentando el agarre en su cintura pegándola a la longitud de su cuerpo; no se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, hasta que la sensación de humedad y el movimiento de la lengua en su cuello la asustaron

- No… Yue, ¿Que estas haciendo?

- No lo sé…solo… no pienses en el, Aome… por favor…quédate – La voz del youkai era un susurro contra sus labios, las manos que en algún momento habían ido a parar a su cadera , subían y bajaban despacio por su espalda, acariciando sus hombros; haciéndola temblar… que le pasaba a este youkai. Dejo de pensar en cuanto sintió la cálida lengua rozando sus labios pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca; apresando su labio inferior entre los colmillos, lamiendo lentamente la carne suave de sus labios. Abrió los ojos con terror cuando sintió la erección del demonio contra su vientre; no lo pensó, solo libero su miedo, en forma de una descarga impresionante de energía. Enviando al poderoso Youkai pantera, bastante lejos. Los habitantes del palacio, aparecieron junto a ella de inmediato, y por el aspecto de ella sacaron rápidamente sus propias ideas… Isuno estaba a punto de estrangular a Yue, cuando su voz cobro vida finalmente.

- Fue un accidente, Isuno… yo tropecé, y roce la lanza sin darme cuenta, Yue solo curaba mi herida a la manera Youkai… ya sabes, su saliva es buena para sanar heridas… ve, ya está cerrada.

- ¿Yue eso fue lo que paso?

La mirada de Aome, le pedía que no hiciera las cosas más complicadas, y el estaba demasiado pendiente de esos ojos, como para negar algo a la dueña de esa mirada.

- Si; así fue como paso…solo trataba de curarla, eso es todo.

- Eso espero porque si…..

- Isuno, Aome ya explico las cosas y Yue la respalda… vamos a cenar

- Si señora.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar con Yue, ni lo había visto cerca, cuando quería entrenar recurría a Isuno, que se había convertido en su guardia personal y casi hermano mayor en su estancia. Él le dijo, que Yue había abandonado el palacio, con el permiso de Amaterasu, al parecer se sentía muy culpable por no haber evitado que Aome se lastimara.

La mano de Aome dejo de cepillar su cabello; se miro al espejo consciente de los cambios que el tiempo, y el entrenamiento constante habían causado en ella. La piel estaba un poco mas morena, por lo mucho que entrenaba bajo el sol; había crecido bastante, su cintura se había estrechado; o ¿seria que sus pechos eran más grandes y redondos?

Sus caderas más amplias, el cabello largo, casi hasta las corvas, y a diferencia de Kykyo o Amaterasu, el suyo terminaba en graciosos rizos. Se sentía mas mujer… que diría Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha cuando la vieran, las últimas noches había tenido sueños no muy castos con el demonio de ojos dorados, y se había sentido casi bien cuando Yue la beso, solo que sabía que eso no era algo que ella deseara… Yue; le daba algo de pena pensar que se iría en unos días, no había visto a ojinegro, y quería despedirse

- ¿Te irás verdad? – La voz de Yue, detrás de ella la asusto, ella solo llevaba una yukata de seda blanca, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; y era obvio que el youkai no quería arriesgarse a verla porque tenía los ojos clavados en el piso.

- Este no es mi lugar Yue… no pertenezco aquí.

- Has pasado más tiempo con nosotros, que en el Sengoku; y yo…no soporto que te alejes, te necesito Aome…te necesito aquí…conmigo.

- Yue…

- El Youkai, acorto la distancia que los separaba, y la aferro por los hombros, con cuidado. Se sentía tan estúpido actuando por impulso, pero no quería perderla; se había convertido en una necesidad verla todos los días; sentir su aroma cerca de él. No se dio cuenta cuanto la necesitaba hasta que la escucho hablar de los hijos de Inu no Taisho. Ver la mirada de ella llena de nostalgia, escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de la joven al hablar de ellos…lo hizo temblar de celos, y desde ese día, la certeza de que se iría lo hacía sufrir. ¿Porque no podía quedarse a su lado?, el podía hacerla feliz. Por eso había cedido al deseo cuando probo su sangre y todo su ser vibro, nunca había sentido tanta pasión por una hembra…

Y saber que ella amaba a otro, lo lleno de furia; probar su sangre fue peor…intento alejarse de palacio, pero el aroma de Aome seguía presente en el, como si ella lo hubiera marcado…tenia que verla, intentar al menos una vez, que ella comprendiera lo mucho que significaba para él. Había llegado desde hacía un rato, ocultando su esencia; ella era una gran alumna, pero estaba distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos. El solo disfruto la escena, escucharla hablar consigo misma, mientras cepillaba su hermoso cabello… estaba decidido a suplicar si era necesario, pero cuando ella se levanto de golpe al escucharlo, la visión de su cuerpo cubierto con esa tela ligera; cerro los ojos, y bajo el rostro… era demasiado hermosa para contenerse, era un error… iba a terminar reducido a cenizas si la hacía enfadar.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sosteniéndola con angustia, perdido en la mirada de los ojos inmensos de Aome; sumergido en el aroma de ella que impregnaba la habitación. Fue dolorosamente consiente del temor en la mirada de la mujer, así que solo la estrecho con cuidado.

- Aome…no voy a lastimarte, solo…quiero que me perdones por mi atrevimiento. No soporto la idea de perderte.

- Yue … por favor, no quiero herirte; yo deje las cosas algo confusas y debo arreglarlas. Lo que menos deseo es mezclarte en mis problemas sentimentales. Eres muy gentil conmigo, y no lo negare, una parte de mi se siente atraída por ti… pero eso es porque me recuerdas mucho a… alguien que es…bueno, muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé… y aun con eso, si pudiera seguir a tu lado, demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi…solo quisiera seguir a tu lado Aome.

- Seguir… seguir a mi lado. La sensación, que le recorrió el pecho fue dolorosa; ella había pasado por esto, pero estando en el lugar de Yue, sabía muy bien lo que el youkai pantera sentía en esos momentos, porque ella lo había sentido.

Que ironía, no iba a hacer lo mismo que Inuyasha, no iba a darle falsas esperanzas a alguien que solo había cometido el error de enamorarse de la persona equivocada. - Yue, yo no te amo. Te quiero como el gran maestro que eres, y deseo de todo corazón poder conservarte como amigo, si algún día nos encontramos nuevamente; quiero poder acercarme a ti en paz, sin sentir que te causo alguna pena.

- Aome…. entiendo – La mirada del youkai, se enturbio un instante, aun la sostenía cuidadosamente – Se que, te asuste con… mi arrebato del otro día…

- No hay problema Yue, para mi será como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Esto…es una reacción normal en nosotros, los youkai; somos territoriales, posesivos, y bueno, cuando una hemb…mujer, cuando una mujer nos atrae. Nuestro instinto se manifiesta de forma incontenible; si es nuestra pareja definitiva la situación llega a rebasarnos, mandando nuestro autocontrol al demonio…aunque la mayoría busca hembras youkai. Lo que quiero decir… es que no vayas a enfadarte con los hijos de Inu no Taisho si reaccionan… bueno si se dejan llevar como yo. Créeme que mi deseo no es lastimarte… nadie que te ame te lastimaría Aome, pero eres…tan hermosa, que a cualquiera le resultara imposible mantenerse quieto junto a ti.

- Yue, te agradezco tanto… por explicarme algo tan intimo.

- Debo irme… ya es tarde y sé muy bien que Isuno cuida tu habitación, te quiere como si fueras su hija… ¿Cuando te vas?

- En seis días… ¡creo que ahora me siento asustada de regresar al Sengoku!

- Entonces te veré mañana, no voy a desperdiciar ni un solo día de tu compañía.

-Gracias… - Aome se levanto en puntitas para dar a Yue un beso en la mejilla; el solamente cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia, sintiendo la sangre de su cuerpo hervir.

- Aome…puedo…yo

- ¿Si?

- Soy un idiota… no importa si me destruyes…

- Yue; que te…. - los brazos, se cerraron sobre sus hombros con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, mientras sus labios se cerraban suavemente sobre la boca de Aome, acariciando los labios de ella de forma dulce con su lengua. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar, demasiado consciente del dolor de Yue

- Entendiendo el impulso básico, casi animal que lo empujaba a perder el control; y había que reconocerlo se sentía muy bien.

- Las manos de Yue, se deslizaron despacio hasta su cintura, acariciando con descuido los cabellos de la chica, disfrutando las hebras de seda que resbalaban entre sus dedos, la ajusto a su cuerpo con cuidado; tratando de conservar el control en todo momento. Hasta que los labios de ella se abrieron, dejando entrar la lengua del youkai en su boca. El poco control que tenia Yue sobre sí mismo, lo hizo reaccionar cuando la tímida lengua de ella le salió al encuentro, entendía porque ella le permitía seguir. Ella quería darle un recuerdo agradable, se estaba despidiendo de él… la soltó con cuidado, separando su cuerpo, abrazándola luego con infinita ternura.

- Aome… gracias

- Yo sé lo que sientes, y no quiero que sufras… por favor no te aferres a mí.

- Lo intentare… hasta mañana Aome.

- …

- Los días pasaron sin sentir. Había llegado el día de partir, Seika y Reyka le habían ayudado a asearse y le habían puesto el atuendo que Amaterasu había escogido para ella, Era la ropa de sacerdotisa que usaba en el Sengoku, aunque usando el azul obscuro en vez del rojo, pequeños copos de nieve de varias tonalidades de azul regados en las mangas haciendo juego con el hermoso obi de seda azul bordado con copos de nieve en hilo de plata. Seika le había dicho que la tela había sido confeccionada con piel de Dragones de nieve, por lo que era sumamente resistente.

Ante las inmensas puertas dobles del palacio la esperaban sus amigos.

- Has alcanzado tu máximo nivel Aome, como guerrera, mujer y digna sacerdotisa… me siento feliz y honrada de que seas mi heredera… esto es para ti – Amaterasu coloco un hermoso brazalete en la mano izquierda de Aome, el brazalete era una delgada banda de plata, con un raro símbolo grabado en su superficie.

- Amaterasu …

- Es el emblema de la casa del sol, te señala como mi heredera.

- Gracias Amaterasu …

- Aome sujeto con cuidado la frágil banda de plata que ceñía su muñeca, al hacerlo; la delgada línea se transformo en una esplendida espada, la hoja estaba cubierta con los nombres de los Dioses celestes. Aunque impresionante, era liviana como una pluma. Con cuidado la acerco a su mano izquierda, donde luego de brillar se transformo en el discreto brazalete de plata de hermosos grabados antiguos.

- Vaya… gracias Amaterasu, realmente muchas gracias – y haciendo a un lado el protocolo (Asuke solo rodo los ojos resignada) se lanzo a los brazos de la sonriente Diosa del sol.

- No olvides todo lo que hemos hablado…no eres un peon del destino, confía… ama…vive! Serás todo lo que tú quieras ser, la decisión es tuya. No te entristezcas, te aseguro que nos veremos de nuevo.

- Gracias! A todos ustedes…voy a extrañarlos tanto… las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos chocolate de Aome, sin poder contenerlo. Ellos le habían dado tanto, una parte de ella se quedaría ahí por siempre. Los abrazo a todos, sin poder evitar sentirse dividida, sus amigos; su familia… y estos nuevos amigos que también eran ahora como su familia. Con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, se despidió de todos y hecho a andar rumbo al bosque.

No tardo en llegar al pozo. Todo era tan distinto ahora; no se parecía en nada a la chica frágil y llena de inseguridad que había llegado a la casa de Amaterasu tres años atrás. No, la que iba a saltar al pozo; era una mujer fuerte, una mujer que sabia cuáles eran sus sueños, y lucharía con todo su corazón por alcanzarlos. Una sonrisa plena ilumino su rostro al sentir el viento una última vez, antes de ser envuelta por la tenue luz rosada del pozo devora huesos.

* * *

que les parece? un comentario no hace daño, y hace muy feliz al que lo recibe!


	6. Chapter 6

Los pasos suaves de Kykyo producían un agradable sonido sobre la hierba. A lo lejos, podía observar el pozo devora huesos, que era el punto de reunión del grupo de Inuyasha; o al menos asi era desde que Aome saltara al pozo un mes atrás. Pese a la distancia, podía sentir la ira en aumento de Sango.

- ¡No iras Inuyasha! Aome fue muy clara al respecto no te quiere cerca de ella; ¡porque no lo aceptas ya! Ella necesita tiempo…

- Sango… ha pasado una luna completa desde que salto al pozo ¡¿Es que no te preocupa que tarde tanto? ¡Tal vez le ocurrió algo serio, y mientras estamos aquí pensando si debo o no cruzar ella nos necesita!

- ¡ Te digo que no! Ella ha sido muy tolerante contigo Inuyasha, jamás te ha pedido nada, y siempre ha estado ahí para ti… es justo que respetes su decisión… aun si decide no volver…

- Pero…necesito hablar con ella Sango…yo…

- ¿Qué es lo que es tan urgente decirle a Aome?

- Kykyo…bueno…me preocupa..no saber de ella…aunque se que esta mas segura en su época.

- Asi es Inuyasha, Aome esta mas segura en su casa…- Sango no alcanzo a terminar la frase.

- Ella no esta alla. - La voz de Sesshomaru, los sorprendió a todos, sobre todo porque ninguno lo sintió llegar, había ocultado muy bien su energia. Los dejo confundidos el que se acercara a ellos, como si fuera lo mas normal; además de que se veía distinto, no usaba armadura, solo sus espadas en la cintura dentro del obi amarillo y azul que siempre usaba.

Inuyasha salto frente a Kykyo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, Sango miro a Miroku y Shippo, quienes se encogieron de hombros… si; ese hanyou era un tonto sin remedio.

- No se por que estas aquí, pero si lo que buscas es pelea ya la encontraste! – Inuyasha desenfundo a Tessaiga rápidamente, ligeramente sorprendido por que Sesshomaru lo miraba con fastidio, sin protegerse.

- Te repito hibrido; que la mujer que te acompaña no esta en su mundo…

- Keh! Ahora resulta que puedes ver donde esta Aome ¿no?

- No. Pero vi a su familia y ella no esta con ellos.

El comentario los dejo sin habla, y si creían que era una broma… bueno no podía ser porque el que hablaba era Sesshomaru. El nunca bromeaba…

- Eso… eso no es verdad.. tu no puedes cruzar el pozo. ¡Solo yo puedo cruzar! Estas mintiendo Sesshomaru!

- …Piensa lo que quieras… - El gesto de desagrado crecio en el rostro del Daiyoukai. Acercarse al grupo de Aome, era hasta cierto punto tolerable, pero el mundo del que ella venia….

**Flash Back**

Unos días, ella dijo solo unos días. Pero llevaba en su casa una luna completa; y lo peor era la sensación de vacio que se le había instalado en el pecho desde que se había separado de Aome 30 dias atrás, haciéndolo menos paciente. Ya no recordaba la de golpes que había recibido el pobre Jaken por su frustración. De pronto se había sentido extraño, inquieto, se la pasaban cerca de la aldea de su hermano esperando sentir su aroma. Treinta días… se había decidido a saltar cuando comprendió que los compañeros de Aome no podían pasar por el pozo, y que no iban a permitir a Inuyasha ir a buscarla. Y eso era algo que le agradecería a la cazadora… cuando Jaken criara pelo. Acercarse al pozo sin ser visto no era tan fácil, Inuyasha parecía montar guardia constantemente.

Hasta que finalmente tuvo que ir a destruir unos monstruos en la aldea vecina. Al llegar al pozo, se topo con alguien que lo miraba curiosa.

- Sesshomaru, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿También estas preocupado por Aome? – El tono de voz empleado por Kykyo molesto bastante al youkai

- Mis asuntos no te incumben…

- Mmm, pero los de Inuyasha si; y tu tienes algo que le pertenece a el…serias tan amable en explicarme ¿Como obtuviste ese fragmento?

- …

- Te lo dio Aome ¿verdad?

- Apartate …

- Bien pero no creo que puedas saltar dentro del pozo, no importa que lleves un fragmento de la perla contigo… Inuyasha nunca ha necesitado esa ayuda.

- Asi que el solo, salta….

-Asi es, creo que es la voluntad del pozo la que decide quien pasa del otro lado… todos lo hemos intentado en su momento, solo Inuyasha y Aome pueden cruzar…

- Mmm…- Sesshomaru dio un paso cerca, preparándose a saltar

- Como quieras… - La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de la mujer, al ver la luz envolviendo el cuerpo del Daiyoukai mientras caia por el pozo hacia el tiempo de Aome…- Pero que…

Un leve resplandor rosado lo envolvió cuando salto dentro del pozo, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de poder cruzar, asi que se sorprendió cuando fue aceptado. Al salir del otro lado, se topo con una construcción rodeando el pozo. Y un aluvión de sonidos, olores y energía en cantidades impresionantes…energía humana.

Salio de la pequeña habitacion que rodeaba al pozo; había elegido entrar de noche para poder moverse con mas libertad. Se acerco rápidamente hacia la construcción de dos plantas que, era la casa de Aome. Se dejo guiar por sus sentidos, de un salto llego a la ventana de la habitación de Aome, el aroma era abrumador, pero no reciente. Ella no había estado aquí en mucho tiempo, se permitió curiosear un poco en las cosas que había allí. Una mesa de trabajo repleta de libros; bien, ya sabia que era inteligente, pero esto…que era esto ¿Quimica? ¿Calculo? ¿Algebra? Debian ser libros de magia muy avanzada, tenían un tamaño considerable y por lo marcado del aroma, eran muy usados por Aome.

El piso estaba cubierto con alguna tela suave que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos, a un lado de la ventana se encontraba el lugar donde ella dormía… se sento con cuidado al borde de aquel mueble; era tan suave y calido; bastante similar a su propio lecho. Como es que ella podía soportar dormir al aire libre, o sobre esos incomodos objetos, extendidos en el suelo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la comodidad. Se puso de pie, curioseando, hasta que se topo con una imagen de la pequeña Aome, acompañada de otros humanos, su familia, supuso.

Las imágenes de ella con otras mujeres de su edad y vestidas con las mismas ropas extrañas, un hombre anciano, un niño y una mujer que se parecían mucho a ella; la imagen de un hombre joven con ropajes de monje; sosteniendo a una pequeña en brazos; que se parecía mucho a Aome. Tal vez el padre de ella. Entre ellas había una imagen fuera de cualquier marco, como si hubiera sido hecha hacia poco, en ella Aome portaba un hermoso Kimono azul cielo, con aves de colores estampadas en todo el atuendo, en el cabello llevaba una fina banda blanca. Era una imagen muy hermosa, la ternura que le lleno el pecho lo asusto, ¿una imagen de ella, le bastaba para sentirse mejor? Se estaba acercando peligrosamente al destino de su padre y eso era algo que, siempre le había causado rabia y hasta vergüenza.

El poderoso Inu no Taisho enamorado de una humana; ya era ridículo el que un Youkai se permitiera tener debilidades tales como los sentimientos. Aparearse con una humana y morir salvándole la vida era todavía mas ridículo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba el. El poderoso Lord del Oeste, de pie en una habitación , sosteniendo la pequeña imagen de una humana como si fuera la prenda mas valiosa del mundo. No pudo evitar sonreir. Finalmente era digno hijo de su padre.

El sonido de voces en la planta baja, lo saco de sus pensamientos. La familia de Aome, tal vez ellos supieran que había ocurrido, quizá ella estaba en su mundo pero en otro lugar. Guardo la imagen de Aome, y se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Sin hacer ruido, bajo los escalones y se acerco a la cocina donde la charla quedo inconclusa al entrar en la habitación.

- ¡Un demonio! ¡Con estos pergaminos te conjuro! – El grito del abuelo al lanzarle los pergaminos en el rostro hizo que la madre de Aome reaccionara

- ¡Papa por favor detente! El no es un demonio…o si?

N/A. Imaginen por favor; la expresión de Sesshomaru con un pergamino en la mitad de la cara, incluyan una mega gota cayéndole por la nuca.

- Soy Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste…- La voz de Sesshomaru tiembla mientras se desprende el pergamino del rostro

- ¡Eres el hermano de orejas de perro!- El pequeño Souta se acerco a Sesshomaru y sin mas le dio un fuerte abrazo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. – ¡Que alto eres! ¿Y esto que es?

-¿Te duele si lo toco? ¿Que es lo que comes? - Souta no paraba de hablar mientras tocaba la ropa de Sesshomaru, su cabello, las fundas de las espadas… y jugaba con su estola. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle cuando una voz femenina lo tranquilizo de golpe.

- ¿Cómo esta Aome? ¿Le paso algo a mi hija? - La angustia era evidente en la voz de la mujer, y los enormes ojos se veian profundamente preocupados; ahora ya sabia de donde había sacado Aome el color café suave de su mirada, era idéntico al de su madre.

-No hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace treinta días, y por lo que veo, tampoco ustedes.

-Treinta días…- la madre de Aome se sento despacio, las lagrimas acudieron de golpe a sus ojos, su pequeña no estaba con ellos, ni en el Sengoku; un par de lagrimones se escurrió por su rostro. El sonido de unos pasos se detuvo junto a ella, sorprendida levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos dorados del Youkai

- Ella esta bien, voy a encontrarla- Habia tanta seguridad en la voz del imponente demonio, que se sintió tranquila casi al instante, pero en esos ojos tan similares a los de Inuyasha; encontró también el reflejo de su angustia; aquel ser frio y poderoso estaba preocupado por su hija.

- Le agradezco mucho señor Sesshomaru.

- Bien

- Souta le guio hasta la salida, aunque preocupado, le emocionaba mucho la presencia del enorme demonio en su casa, además de que algo le decía que su hermana estaba bien, y que de alguna forma Sesshomaru veria que siempre fuera asi.

- Sesshomaru disculpe…yo…por favor cuide a mi hermana, ella es gruñona y bastante mandona pero… es mi hermana mayor y la quiero mucho.

- ….mmm

Por toda respuesta el demonio solo asintió en silencio, tenia que volver y rápido; observo las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, miles de humanos; ni un rastro de energía demoniaca, solo esa marea de aromas humanos, y extraños olores que no reconocia; los sonidos estridentes y rítmicos de algo que parecía música… enormes y ruidosos carros que se movían sin necesidad de caballos, un inmenso monstruo metalico paso volando a gran altura, y aun asi sus sensibles oídos percibieron el rugido que producía al volar. Despues de todo era cierto…este era el futuro. Un futuro donde solo había humanos.

* * *

Sigo aqui! Odio que me dejen en ascuas y ahora vengo y se las aplico a ustedes u_u

merezco un cibertomatazo en la cabeza...

me regalan un rvw?


	7. Chapter 7

Despues de todo era cierto…este era el futuro. Un futuro donde solo había humanos.

**Fin de Flash back**

-¿Cómo es que cruzaste? La voz de Inuyasha, suave como un murmullo sorprendió a todos. Sacando de sus cavilaciones al Daiyoukai, que se había quedado absorto recordando lo que había vivido

- Use un fragmento de la perla…

- Ese fragmento…te lo dio Aome? – Sango miraba al youkai con curiosidad, había notado muy extraña a su querida amiga desde que el le obsequio su obi; bueno era la mejor amiga de Aome, lo mas lógico es que se contaran todo; pero ella no podía creer que las cosas llegaran tan lejos…

- Si.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! Tu no puedes cruzar… estas tramando algo verdad. ¡Responde maldito! La ultima noche, cuando salto al pozo, ella tenia tu olor en la piel….!Si te atreviste a tocarla voy a matarte Sesshomaru!

- El rostro de Inuyasha se veía mas y mas alterado, las bandas purpura en sus mejillas aparecieron, y la energía demoniaca en el se hacia mas fuerte. Todos miraban asustados, parecía que esta vez la pelea iba en serio.

¿Y que si la toque Inuyasha? No he visto tu marca en su piel, tu aroma solo la rodea de forma superficial… ella es libre.

- ¡Ella es mia!

El grito del hanyou alerto a Sesshomaru, desenvaino rápidamente, a tiempo de rechazar el primer ataque de Tessaiga; la energía de Inuyasha era asombrosa. Golpe tras golpe, intento derribar a Sesshomaru, siendo rechazado una y otra vez.

- No se que planeas en mi contra Sesshomaru, pero no dejare que uses a Aome, para conseguir a Tessaiga. ¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a Aome!

- …Y quien te dijo a ti, que yo quiero tu estúpida espada. ¿Por qué crees que lastimaría a Aome? aquí el único que la lastima…eres tu hanyou.

- …Callate. ¡Callate!

Lanzandose a fondo, chocando la hoja de su espada contra la de Sesshomaru; con verdadera intencion de lastimarle; aunque Sesshomaru se había contenido antes, esta vez estaba deseando darle una lección a su "hermanito". Las espadas estaban a su limite, Tessaiga comenzaba a mostrar grietas en todo el borde; cuando un estruendo los separo a ambos.

- ...Pero que cosa tan interesante; dos hermanos, enfrentados por la misma mujer. ¡Pero que divertido! y mientras ustedes pelean. ¡Me llevo a una de tus mujeres Inuyasha!

- ¡Kykyo! ¡Kykyooo!

- Inuyasha corria dando poderosos saltos tras su enemigo; tan distraído que no se preparo para el ataque combinado de Kagura y Kanna. Las heridas eran terribles en el pecho del hanyou. El ataque había alcanzado a sus amigos, que corrian tras el, para ayudarlo a recuperar a Kykyo. Sango y Kyrara estaban muy heridas, aunque concientes, Miroku había recibido el impacto total del ataque para proteger a Shippo que lloraba a mares a un lado del monje, sin mostrar ni una pequeña herida.

- Sesshomaru se acerco a ellos y para sorpresa de Sango, cargo a los dos hombres inconscientes para llevarlos a la aldea.

- Sesshomaru….porque?

- Te vas a quedar haciéndote preguntas o prefieres venir y ayudar, los dos están muy mal heridos, y no creo que la sangre youkai de Inuyasha le salve esta vez. Esta demasiado envenenado.

- ¡Necesito llevarlos con Kaede!

- Bien – y sin mediar mas palabras, se acerco a la cazadora y los envolvió a todos en una esfera de luz. Llegando en un instante a la aldea.

El asombro de Sango, no tenia limites. ¿Este era el terrible Youkai que había intentado destruirlos tantas veces? ¿El que se había aliado con su peor enemigo, con tal de hundir a Inuyasha?

Este youkai que los miraba con franca preocupación. ¿Era el mismo que odiaba a los humanos? Su asombro fue total, cuando sorprendió la mirada de Sesshomaru fija en los cuidados que Kaede daba a las heridas de Inuyasha; como si temiera que lastimara al hanyou. Era una actitud, demasiado…fraterna. Algo había cambiado en ese youkai, y ella estaba segura que tenia todo que ver con Aome.

- Las heridas de Miroku son graves, pero sanara. Sango, tu y Kyrara corrieron con suerte, solo son rasguños. Pero Inuyasha…

- Mujer…habla de una vez…

- El veneno de Naraku es muy fuerte, yo no puedo hacer mas por el. Si no sacamos todo el veneno de su cuerpo, morirá en unas horas.

-Kaede! – Sango ahogo un sollozo; su querido amigo moriría, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Sesshomaru salió de la choza, sin decir una palabra, pero Sango le hablo desde la puerta

- ¿Te iras asi? ¿Vas a dejar que tu Hermano muera?

- …Voy a buscar a Myoga… asegurate; de que siga vivo cuando yo regrese.

Bueno, ni un por favor, sin escenas sentimentales, ni declaraciones de principios… el iba a buscar una pulga…una pulga que podria drenar el veneno del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Por su amigo, haría como que le habían pedido un favor con toda la cortesía del mundo.

- Asi será Sesshomaru

- …

Las horas pasaban, Inuyasha estaba cada vez mas débil, su respiración era superficial, y la piel estaba fría y palida. No iba a lograrlo, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, y a esa la siguieron muchas mas. Su amado monje ya estaba un poco mejor; al menos pasaría la noche… pero el querido Inuyasha probablemente no veria la luz de otro dia.

La cortinilla que hacia las veces de puerta fue levantada de golpe, ella solo veía una sombra obscura recortándose contra la claridad de las estrellas. El calido abrazo que recibió la asusto un poco; ¿quien era esta mujer?

- ¿A..a..ome?

- Ya se que tienes muchas preguntas amiga mia, y voy a contestarlas todas, pero ahora, necesito que me digas que paso.

- …¡Oh Aome! – La cazadora se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga, llorando sin contenerse, contando entre sollozos el ataque sorpresa de Naraku, el secuestro de Kykyo, y por supuesto, muy superficialmente; la pelea se Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…por ella.

- Tengo tanto que hacer… no quería que las cosas se dieran asi. Sango necesito que lleves a Miroku al pie del Goshimboku, toma- entregándole una hermosa flor azul- coloca todos los petalos de esta flor bajo la lengua del Monje y vigilalo hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Pero y tu?

- Voy a salvar a Inuyasha

- Kaede dijo que era un veneno nuevo… algo creado para matarlo.

- Naraku… ya ajustaremos cuentas… no te preocupes amiga, todo va a estar bien. Confia en mi

- Siempre Aome. – Sango tomo la flor que le ofrecia, y se dirigió al árbol del tiempo, donde luego de hacer lo que Aome le indico; se quedo hasta el amanecer acompañada de Kyrara.

Aome, retiro la ropa que cubria el torso de Inuyasha, tenia que estar en contacto con su piel; si quería purificar el veneno y restaurar la energía del hanyou. Le entristecía un poco el tener que usar lo aprendido tan rápido, pero no tenia palabras suficientes para agradecer el poder salvar a sus amigos.

- Estoy en deuda contigo Amaterasu….

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de aplicar sus manos al pecho de Inuyasha, mientras un suave resplandor azul la envolvía, llenando con su energía toda la habitacion. Como si una estrella hubiese quedado atrapada entre las paredes de aquella humilde choza.

* * *

Voy bien mal o me regreso?

un rvw me alegra mucho el dia, y es la mejor motivacion para escribir!


	8. Chapter 8

Las manos de Sesshomaru acariciaban su cuello con cuidado, mientras la acercaba a su boca para besarla con desesperación. Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su piel desnuda acariciada por el youkai; su lengua acariciaba la dulce piel del cuello, mientras presionaba su cadera contra el vientre de ella, permitiéndole sentir lo muy excitado que estaba. Y esta vez no sintió miedo, se apretó mas contra él, ondulando despacio la cintura; arrancando un gemido ronco de la boca que trataba de devorarla a besos. No pudo evitar el grito que salió de sus labios cuando el acaricio su sexo…

Abrió los ojos, asustada… con la vergüenza recorriendo el rostro, esos sueños no le ayudaban a descansar y le aterraba pensar que hablara dormida o hiciera ruidos raros….

- No que horror, solo eso me haría falta

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el torso desnudo de alguien...alguien con largo cabello plata, sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de ese alguien y una manta los cubría… se incorporo un poco, topándose con un par de ojos dorados, que se entreabrían con dificultad.

- Hola Inuyasha

- ¿Quién…quien eres?

- ¿Me voy unos días y ya no me reconoces? La verdad no pensé que fuera tan peligroso dejarte sin supervisión Inuyasha

- ¡Aome! eres tú, regresaste…- el hanyou, la tomo por sorpresa, al sostenerla entre sus brazos, haciéndola caer de nuevo contra su pecho, ella no alcanzo a reaccionar y cayó sobre él, riendo; aunque trato de levantarse cuando vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro del hanyou, solo que él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

- Por favor…quédate así

- …Inuyasha…yo.

- Te eché mucho de menos, no pensé que me harías tanta falta…por favor no vuelvas a irte.

- Inuyasha debes descansar…

- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te ves tan distinta?

- Bueno, cuando estés mejor, podremos hablar… ahora necesito levantarme y revisar a Miroku…

- La voz de Aome, se fue haciendo más tenue; había sentido la energía de Sesshomaru. Justo en la puerta de la choza. Observándola… furia, podía sentirla erizando su piel. Inuyasha la miraba con extrañeza, el no había sentido el youki de Sesshomaru porque estaba ahí con su energía oculta. Sabía lo que el posesivo Lord estaba viendo… ella con una manta sobre el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha. Estaba en un real apuro.

- Buenos días - No alzo ni un poco la voz, solo se incorporo con cuidado, cubriendo a Inuyasha con la manta; manteniéndose en todo momento entre él y Sesshomaru. – Mi madre te envía saludos Sesshomaru

Inuyasha sintió que algo frio se le instalaba en el vientre; así que era verdad, su hermano podía ir y venir al mundo de Aome, cuando quisiera. Y al verla a ella tan hermosa, se daba cuenta de que algo la había transformado en la bella mujer, que ahora le acercaba un recipiente con líquido a los labios.

- Bebe Inuyasha, te hará sentir mejor.

- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella Sesshomaru…

- Inuyasha bebía a sorbos el líquido que Aome le ofrecía, sin apartar la mirada de Sesshomaru; hasta que en algún punto la imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa, y después todo se volvió negro.

- Shippo, podrías cuidar de él, va a dormir durante todo el día. Sango no debe tardar en volver, dile que fui a caminar con Sesshomaru.

- Pero Aome…

- Estaré bien Shippo…ya no voy a dejarte solo de nuevo

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, ¿puedo contar contigo?

- ¡Claro! Yo vigilare al Inútil de Inuyasha hasta que Sango regrese.

- Gracias.

Se giro despacio hacia la puerta, Sesshomaru aun estaba afuera, frente a la choza como si se preparara para pelear. Lo había extrañado tanto, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido el sentimiento en su interior; atrás quedaba la ilusión y ternura de una joven aprendiz, al verlo comprendía la razón de sus sueños, y deseos. Para ella era una cuestión de entrega total…amaba a ese soberbio demonio de ojos dorados; lo amaba y lo deseaba por igual, con una fuerza que hasta a ella le sorprendía. Tenía tantos deseos de besarlo, y abrazarlo ¿Y su armadura? Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro cuando recordó su petición de tanto tiempo atrás. Le había dado gusto. Los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pudo sentir la energía de Sango, Miroku y Kyrara acercándose a la choza de Kaede, no quería hablar con ellos aun…primero tenía que solucionar lo que sea que estuviera mal con Sesshomaru, porque aun no olvidaba el lenguaje corporal del Daiyoukai, y podría jurar que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Paso a paso, se acerco a la puerta, permitiendo que el sol le diera de lleno, andando despacio hasta donde él se encontraba. Llego hasta uno o dos pasos del youkai, no se atrevía a tocarlo. Pero…todo valía la pena solo por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del siempre serio Sesshomaru.

- Hola…

- Has cambiado

- Si…

- …

- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

- Treinta días…

- Vaya…yo, la verdad lamento no haberte avisado; aunque no había forma porque, en teoría yo no estaba….

Aome dejo la frase a medias, al sentir que era levantada en brazos y luego veía una ráfaga verde frente a sus ojos, cuando finalmente se detuvo; se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, bastante alejada de la aldea, el rio o cualquier cosa que le sirviera de referencia. Los ojos de Sesshomaru la observaban en silencio, mientras se retiraba un par de pasos de ella, manteniendo las distancias.

- ¿Pero…?

- Tus compañeros acaban de llegar. Iras con ellos después, tienes mucho que explicar

Durante unos segundos, no supo si reír o llorar, aquel hombre quería sacarla por completo de sus casillas, y lo estaba logrando. Pero recordó la voz de su madre, cuando le conto que él había sido amable con todos, y que había tratado de consolarla…quien lo creería; el poderoso Sesshomaru siendo amable, gentil, dulce…Tenia que ser paciente, además algo le decía que la explicación que más le interesaba era la de por qué había ocupado a Inuyasha (semidesnudo) de sustituto de almohada.

- Bien, primero, gracias por proteger a mis amigos...

- Yo no protejo a nadie…

- …Si, bueno…gracias; y gracias por no matar a Inuyasha, aunque sé que hizo un buen trabajo provocándote.

- Mmm

- Tuve que usar mucha energía para purificar el veneno, estuve casi toda la noche aplicando mi energía a su cuerpo, así que en algún momento de la madrugada debo haber perdido el conocimiento y caí sobre él; Shippo nos puso una manta, es tan pequeño que no pudo moverme del lugar donde estaba…

- No necesitas darme explicaciones, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca

- …. ¿En serio?

Aome se acerco lentamente al youkai, poniendo ambas manos en el pecho, disfrutando la sensación del cuerpo masculino frente a ella, deslizando las manos hasta la nuca, acariciando las raíces del cabello… y fue más de lo que Sesshomaru pudo soportar antes de tomar con ansia su cintura , y apoderarse de esa boca roja que se le ofrecía como una fruta; no pudo evitar el placer que lo sacudió por completo al sentir la lengua de ella acariciando su labio inferior, ni el gemido ronco, casi animal que libero su garganta. La había extrañado tanto, su pequeña humana. Y un mes después la que regresaba era una mujer que de pequeña ya no tenia nada, su cabello era más largo y sedoso, sus facciones se habían afinado un poco, su figura… era una batalla perdida tratar de mantenerse indiferente, menos aun cuando ella misma se le ofrecía de una forma tan seductora.

El beso ganaba intensidad a minutos, hasta que ella rompió el contacto en busca de aire. Pero Sesshomaru necesitaba más; así que la levanto un poco y apoyo la espalda de ella contra la corteza de un árbol, deslizando sus manos dentro de las amplias mangas, sintiendo la piel de los brazos de Aome. Su boca hacia su propio camino, recorriendo el cuello de ella, retirando sin cuidado la tela que cubría sus hombros, devorando la suave piel. Llenándose de su aroma, la deseaba más de lo que podía soportar. Escuchar su respiración acelerada, los latidos de su corazón; el aroma de su sexo llamándolo. Libero sin delicadeza el obi de Aome, subió la mano lentamente dentro de la ropa, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo temblaba, rozando con cuidado el hinchado pezón, y tocando el seno con ansias. Estaba demasiado excitado, iba a tomarla en ese preciso instante...

- No… - Se separo de golpe, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, apretándola contra su pecho, controlando su respiración. Tenia que retomar el control y rápido

- ¿Se…Sesshomaru? – La voz de Aome aun temblaba; levanto el rostro buscando la mirada del youkai que momentos antes la había llevado al cielo en un instante.

Se sorprendió, al encontrar los hermosos ojos cerrados, rozo con cuidado los labios de él, con la punta de sus dedos, logrando que abriera los ojos, al tiempo que un suave gemido salía de la garganta del Daiyoukai. Se sobresalto bastante, al ver la mirad encendida y las pupilas azules, las lineas de su rostro estaban más marcadas, y temblaba tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Hice algo mal? – la dulzura en su voz, la mirada preocupada; bueno, tal vez se veía más madura, pero seguía siendo la mujer insegura de siempre

- No… pero esto no debe pasar…

La tristeza cubrió los ojos de ella, que bajo el rostro de inmediato.

- ...Entiendo…es porque soy humana ¿no es así?

- Aome… -levanto el rostro de la joven para verse en los ojos café que tanto extrañaba. – No es por que seas una humana. Yo no soy un youkai comú, y tu no eres una hembra comun; no quiero lastimarte. No te tomare con prisas y en mitad de la nada, no es esto lo que quiero... para mi hembra.

- Sesshomaru….

- Recuerda en todo momento que no soy Inuyasha. No voy a permitir que otro te ponga un solo dedo encima…

La expresión de Sesshomaru había sido casi tierna…y en unos instantes la soberbia y presunción del demonio se manifestaban de nuevo. Su hembra, ¿había oído bien?

- ¡Han sido tres años sin ti y ahora me vienes con esto!

- ¿Tres años?

- Es algo largo de explicar…

- Hazlo mientras andamos de regreso con tus compañeros

Y lo hizo, le conto todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que se lanzo al pozo; excepción hecha de el incidente con Yue, en especial por la expresión poco amigable que tenia el rostro de Sesshomaru al imaginarla tres años con ese par de youkai.

Su adorado demonio era la personificación de los celos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento lo tomo de la mano. Pero lo soltó de inmediato al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro del youkai… prácticamente habían tenido sexo unos momentos antes y ahora no quería que lo tocara. Por lo visto las expresiones de afecto no eran para él, así que se conformaría con seguir a su lado. Luego de un largo rato de andar, llegaron a las orillas de la aldea. Sesshomaru le había dicho que tenía que llevar a Rin a un lugar más seguro que en el que la había dejado al cuidado de Jaken.

- Voy a llevarla al castillo

- ¿Castillo?

- ¿Pensabas que siempre estoy al aire libre?

- …No, supongo que no…

- Te repito que soy el señor de las tierras del Oeste, y no hay lugar más seguro que mi castillo.

- Debe ser un lugar muy hermoso

- Me lo dirás cuando lo veas

- ¿Eh?

El rubor en el rostro de Aome…le encantaba. Estaba claro que ella no entendía cabalmente lo que significaban sus palabras.

- Aome…te lo dije hace un momento, pero parece que no lo has comprendido

- ¿Qué cosa?

La tomo con cuidado por la cintura acercándola a él, permitiendo que su energía la envolviera; como un reflejo, el poder espiritual de Aome la rodeo, protegiéndola. Sesshomaru observo en silencio la poderosa aura que rodeaba a Aome, cálida y brillante como siempre; pero tan letal que de no ser porque ella la mantenía bajo control ya lo habría lastimado seriamente. Esa energía que mantenía la suya a raya, impidiéndole entrar en ella.

- Déjame entrar en ti…

- No sé como…

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Si

La beso despacio, como si fuera a romperse entre sus brazos; tratando de hacerse uno con la energía que la rodeaba. Hasta que en algún punto sintió la energía de Aome abrirse a él, permitiendo que su yuki se fusionara lentamente con la energía espiritual de ella. Lo que no esperaba era que la energía de ella se abriera paso hasta su interior, llenándolo de una extraña sensación. No lo estaba purificando, se unía a el de la misma forma que lo hacia su energía dentro de ella.

La soltó con cuidado separándola un poco de él, asombrado al ver como la energía de ella lo rodeaba sin dañarlo mientras que la energía demoniaca de él se mezclaba a la perfección con el poder espiritual de ella regresando al interior de su cuerpo. Aome abrió los ojos antes de caer al suelo, que nunca toco porque Sesshomaru la sostuvo a tiempo.

- ¿Que se supone que fue eso?

-...Te marque como mi hembra…

- ¡Que tú que!

- Ya te lo dije…eres mía

- ¡Maldito demonio soberbio, altanero y prepotente! ¡PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO! – la energía de Aome se alzaba en peligrosas ondas, que curiosamente no herían de ninguna forma al Youkai, por lo que decidió emprenderla a golpes contra él. Hasta que Sesshomaru le sujeto ambas manos.

- !El maldito demonio que te quiere a su lado!…y que no va a descansar hasta que así sea.

Sesshomaru había hablado en un murmullo, sin soltarla; apretando la mandíbula, su voz temblaba y una emoción intensa se asomaba a sus ojos, normalmente impasibles.

- No voy a perderte... y entérate que no habrá movimiento que hagas sin que yo lo sepa. Ahora estamos enlazados... por un tiempo…

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Por el tiempo que me tarde antes de hacerte mía… después el enlace será permanente.

- Oh…Entonces… ¿soy algo así como tu prometida?

- ¿Prometida? ¿Así lo llaman en tu mundo?

- Si… creo que la idea general es muy similar… bueno al menos no me mordiste.

La sonrisa diminuta en el rostro del youkai, le causo un estremecimiento, que aumento cuando él le hablo al oído

- Eso es la otra parte del ritual…e implica cosas más…placenteras que un pequeño mordisco en tu hermoso cuello – Y si lo que quería era hacerla temblar lo había conseguido.

- Nos observan… -alcanzo a decir ella en un jadeo

- Desde hace un buen rato… ve, yo volveré en poco tiempo. Y Aome…

- Si…

- No olvides que soy muy posesivo con lo que me pertenece…

- …Claro… ¡también te quiero!

El Daiyoukai solo hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la expresión de Aome, era una mujer indomable. Pensó mucho en lo que le había contado, sin duda el ya había tenido una prueba del asombroso poder que había desarrollado en el tiempo que había pasado en la celeste morada de los Dioses. El brazalete en la muñeca de Aome confirmaba algo que él ya sabía, ella no era una humana ordinaria. Pero a fin de cuentas era su humana, y eso era lo único realmente importante.

* * *

Aome camino lentamente, hasta la aldea. Miroku aun estaba inconsciente, pero las heridas ya habían cerrado. Inuyasha seguía dormido gracias a la infusión que le había preparado. Se sentía tan mal de hacerle eso a su querido Inuyasha; era su mejor amigo…y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante ella, ahora que Sesshomaru había decidido marcarla.

Shippo se había quedado dormido en su regazo, mientras hablaba con Sango; a ella si le conto toda la historia, incluso el penoso asunto de Yue. Y desde luego todo lo que acababa de pasar con Sesshomaru. A la cazadora se le iban y venían los colores del rostro, mientras contemplaba a su amiga. Ella era ahora la hembra de Sesshomaru, pero Aome no parecía comprender del todo la situación, lo comentaba con la misma ligereza de siempre. Sango decidió que era buena idea explicarle a Aome lo que le esperaba.

- Aome, tu serás la Dama del Oeste… estas consciente de eso

- ¿Dama del Oeste?

- Aome, te acabas de comprometer para ser la pareja/esposa/hembra/compañera o como le quieras decir del Señor del Oeste. Tienes idea de lo que se te viene encima, créeme acabar con Naraku te va a parecer una fiesta al lado de esto.

- ….

- Aome… estas bien?

- ….esposa….

- Aome…?

- Estoy bien Sango, ya lo sabía; pero es tan raro...

- Aome… él es tan frio e insensible…

- Tal vez con los demás, conmigo es sumamente tierno y apasionado…

- Las dos mujeres se dispusieron a preparar la cena, Aome agradeció en silencio a sus queridos amigos, porque las clases de Ainta le ayudaron a preparar la cena más deliciosa que había hecho en su vida. Kaede ya había regresado y las tres mujeres se prepararon a cenar junto con Shippo y Kyrara.

* * *

Mil gracias a las lindas y atentas personitas que me dejaron un rvw!

son la mejor motivacion para seguir adelante... me disculpo por no contestar a sus mensajes directamente... mi red esta bastante

caduca -_-

mistontli


	9. Chapter 9

Dejo vagar la mirada por el paisaje montañoso que se extendía frente a sus ojos, había comenzado el crepúsculo.

Una parte de él disfrutaba la mirada que le dirigía Kykyo, lo odiaba. Y él estaba seguro que en algún momento tiempo atrás, esa mirada lo encendía del más puro deseo…anhelaba poseerla y destrozarla, reducir su orgullo de mujer y sacerdotisa hasta que suplicara por la muerte.

Así había sido hasta que Aome se cruzo en su camino, la humana lo entretenía. Se sentía un tanto intrigado por la conducta tan poco usual de la mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha. La curiosidad se había instalado en su cuerpo, al grado de tener constantemente vigilada a la mujer, por sus leales avispas.

Así se había enterado de su extraña relación con Sesshomaru, quien lo diría, siendo el tan soberbio. Habiendo despreciado siempre a los humanos y ahora venia y se rendía frente a una criatura como ella.

Aunque era bastante interesante, tenía que admitirlo. Se había ausentado una luna completa, y se le notaba muy distinta, si era verdad todo lo que había dicho a Sesshomaru, entonces la humana era bastante peligrosa.

La oportunidad de dañar a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y eliminar la molesta sensación de desconcierto y curiosidad que ella le provocaba…todo con solo deshacerse de la pequeña humana. Aunque definitivamente antes quería tenerla entre sus brazos para saber porque su mirada le causaba tanta curiosidad, y tal vez si la mataba; lentamente por supuesto, podría deshacerse de la extraña sensación que ella le causaba.

Si…eso hare.

- ¿Hablando solo Naraku? Realmente has enloquecido.

Kykyo permanecía inmóvil sobre un hermoso futon. Débil por no alimentarse, apenas si podía mover los brazos y la cabeza un poco. Naraku permitía la entrada ocasional de las serpientes caza almas, solo lo justo para mantenerla consiente e indefensa.

- Kykyo…me acabo de dar cuenta, tal vez tú puedas explicarme, que tiene de especial tu pequeña encarnación.

- ¿Aome? ¿También tú vas a obsesionarte con ella?

- ¡Ja , ja, ja! ¡Tu celosa! No lo puedo creer. Aunque tomando en cuenta la reacción de Inuyasha y la asombrosa conducta de Lord Sesshomaru te comprendo… y creo que secuestre a la mujer equivocada. Aunque bueno…en realidad, tú no eres una mujer.

- ¿ Crees que no se de tus marionetas Naraku? Todas ellas iguales a mí. Dime, ¿Onigumo aun me quiere? ¿ Te repugna o te complace tenerlas entre tus brazos Naraku?

La garra de Naraku sujeto duramente el rostro de Kykyo, estrellándola contra el suelo; mientras acercaba su boca al oído de ella.

- Debo reconocer, que me proporciona cierto alivio el uso de esas muñecas. Tal vez si te tengo a ti, el placer sea mayor. Aunque bueno, tú eres solo una figura de barro que camina.

- Voy a destruirte monstruo...

- Si. Lo soy. Pero al menos yo no voy por ahí fingiendo. Tú anhelas la muerte de Inuyasha tanto o más que yo… y no es solo por el pasado. No, tu pequeño orgullo de mujer, está demasiado herido, porque tu amado medio demonio, ha preferido a la dulce y hermosa Aome y la ama de una forma en la que jamás te amo a ti.

- …Suéltame, quita tus manos de mí, no tolero que me toques.

- Oh, pero claro que no voy a soltarte mi querida Kykyo… dime ¿Este cuerpo es fiel al original?

- ¡No te atre…!

- Las palabras nunca brotaron de la garganta de Kykyo, porque su boca era invadida por la lengua de Naraku mientras le arrancaba la ropa. Mordiendo sin cuidado los labios de la mujer, que para su sorpresa eran tibios.

No paró hasta desnudarla por completo, pasando sus manos sin recato alguno, por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Comprobando que en realidad estaba sobre una muy fiel copia de la original, el tirón en su entrepierna aumento, cuando introdujo los dedos en el estrecho sexo femenino.

Esto iba a ser más que liberador…era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía años.

- Que sorpresa…toda tú eres una perfecta imitación de mujer; hasta la humedad de tu sexo es convincente. La sonrisa en el rostro del demonio se ensancho cuando vio los ojos impasibles de la sacerdotisa llenos de silenciosas lágrimas. No, ella no iba a regalarle el placer de escucharla gritar por misericordia. - No vas a gritar…bien. Entonces te hare gemir.

Y volvía a lamer su boca, mordiendo sin piedad los labios, ensañándose en la piel de la joven que lloraba en silencio, mientras era sometida al deseo de Naraku. El solo se concentraba en lo bien que se sentía tenerla finalmente rendida y sufriendo bajo su cuerpo…sometida a su capricho. Succionaba los pezones, mordiéndolos luego, hasta hacerlos sangrar; sus garras mancillaban el cuerpo dejando líneas rojas a su paso.

Introdujo los dedos de nuevo en el sexo de Kykyo, esta vez más lento; acercando la lengua hasta el pequeño bulto que sobresalía entre los rosados pliegues, succionando con cuidado y acariciándolo después con la punta de su lengua. Disfrutando del movimiento involuntario de la mujer, que hacía rato tenía las manos libres.

Se detuvo sorprendido al escuchar un gemido; se incorporo a observar el rostro de Kykyo….los ojos cerrados aun tenían rastros de lagrimas, pero estaba ruborizada, y con los labios entreabiertos…y cuando deslizo los dedos en su sexo, la sintió estremecer.

dISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T. MARAVILLOSA MUJER A KIEN DEBEMOS ESTA FUENTE DE INSPIRACION!

ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMMON! NO KIERO RECLAMOS YA ESTAN AVISADOS(AS)

La sensación que le recorría el cuerpo fue electrificante, deslizo despacio los dedos fuera del cuerpo de la mujer. La joven miko, abrió los ojos asustada. Observo a Naraku, aun con la mirada nublada por el placer, que muy a su pesar comenzaba a disfrutar.

Naraku la miraba fijamente; con cuidado se recostó sobre el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa; permitiéndole sentir la erección, justo a la entrada de su sexo, frotándose despacio contra ella mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

- Me parece increíble que te guste lo que hago contigo Kykyo…¿Estas fingiendo?

- …

- En realidad no importa que lo aceptes, tu cuerpo no miente. Naraku puso la palma de su mano sobre el seno, acariciándolo con lentitud, sonriendo al sentir el erecto pezón bajo su mano. – Mira Kykyo , tu cuerpo disfruta mis atenciones, realmente lo disfruta mucho.

Naraku acerco los labios al pecho libre, succionando el pezón con violencia, mordiendo el seno de la joven, que gimió con fuerza haciéndolo sonreír.

- ¡Basta Naraku!...

- Vamos Kykyo, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente bien, sobre todo para una mujer sin experiencia como tú. Aunque eso lo podemos arreglar…

Kykyo palideció al ver como Naraku se quitaba la ropa, hasta quedar tan desnudo como ella misma; no comprendía como un ser tan repulsivo buscaba siempre conservar un aspecto agradable. Porque tenía que aceptar que el cuerpo humano de Naraku era hermoso; aunque lo odiara, no pudo evitar el deseo que palpito en su vientre al observar el sexo enorme cerca de su entrepierna. Kami, el iba a ….

- ¡No! no lo hagas…por favor…. La voz apenas fue un murmullo.

- Dilo mas fuerte Kykyo…quiero que supliques para mí.

Naraku penetro con fuerza en el cuerpo de la miko, que no pudo contener el grito de dolor al sentirse invadida tan bruscamente. Naraku siguió moviéndose y acariciando el cuerpo de la joven, lamiendo el cuello y los pezones mientras le aferraba las muñecas con fuerza. En algún momento, Kykyo comenzó a gemir, al principio tan suave como un quejido, pero cuando Naraku bajo una mano hasta su sexo, y acaricio entre sus pliegues , libero un gemido profundo. Y tras el primero vinieron más. Sin ser consciente de cómo o porque; separo las piernas, y de algún modo se aferro a un rizo del largo cabello de Naraku. No era posible que un ser tan despreciable le estuviera causando tanto placer.

- Kykyo…

Los labios de Naraku se apoderaron de su boca, mientras lo sentía moverse más y más rápido dentro de ella. Un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de el al llegar al orgasmo, la hizo abrir los ojos asombrada; su cuerpo y su alma se estaban separando y uniendo nuevamente en un instante mientras se estremecía de placer bajo el cuerpo de su enemigo. Clavo la mirada en los ojos de Naraku; se veía tan asombrado como ella. Había sido violento, cruel; pero la había hecho sentir cosas que no creía posibles.

- ¡Naraku, alguien quiere verte!

La voz de Kagura tras la puerta, la hizo desviar la mirada, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que aun sostenía firmemente el cabello de Naraku entre sus dedos.

- Que espere

- Bien.

Observo con cuidado el rostro, aun ruborizado de Kykyo, la forma en que se aferraba a su cabello. Sostuvo los dedos de la miko con delicadeza, hasta colocar ambas manos al costado de su rostro.

La miro, un instante y se retiro; dejando a la mujer, dolorida, sola y humillada. Salió de la habitación, sin voltear una sola vez. Escuchaba los sollozos de la mujer. Y una opresión leve e incómoda se le iba instalando en el pecho. ¿Por que de pronto quería hundir el rostro en el cuello de Kykyo? Lo peor era como su cuerpo respondía, con solo pensar en ella.

Y eso lo estaba fastidiando de forma inmensa. El no tenia emociones…de hecho estaba bastante seguro de no sentir nada.

Al entrar en la amplia habitación, noto una elevada figura obscura dándole la espalda mientras contemplaba el paisaje exterior.

Kagura y Kanna lo esperaban.

- Kagura, encárgate de asear y alimentar a Kykyo.

- Yo no soy …

- Kagura…

- ¡Bien!

- Y quítale esa ropa de miko…

- ... Como digas

Una sensación bastante parecida a una humana jaqueca, paso por su cabeza. Esta situación con Kykyo lo tenía bastante confundido

- No suelo recibir visitas muy a menudo… ¿A qué debo esta sorpresa?

- He venido a ofrecerte la oportunidad de eliminar a Inuyasha y a la mujer que lo acompaña

- Oferta tentadora en verdad. Pero… ¿Como piensas hacerlo?

- Te daré las herramientas adecuadas para lograrlo. ¿Te interesa?

- Me interesa, claro…pero ¿Quien eres; y que es lo que ganas con la muerte del pobre Inuyasha?

La figura se giro lentamente, mostrando el hermoso y pálido rostro de Irazue. Tan indiferente y distante como su hijo, aunque en la mirada de ella se asomaba el odio.

- La muerte de la mujer que lo acompaña, eso gano.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡PIEDAAAAD! NO HABIA TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD DE IR AL CIBER, PERO ME ADELANTARON MI REGALO DE CUMPLE Y YA TENGO COMPU! ASI QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, Y PARA COMPENSARLAS LES DEJO DOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE NO ME ODIEN...LES ADELANTO QUE NO TODO VA A SER SUAVE Y MARAVILLOSO DE AQUI PAL REAL, DE HECHO SE VA A PONER UN POCO TENSO...PACIENCIA Y PORFA ME DEJAN UN RVW? AUNQUE ME HE PORTADO MAL...PORFIS, PORFIS


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T. A EXCEPCION DE LOS QUE NO LES SUENAN, ESOS SI SON MIOS!

* * *

La mirada de Naraku se clavo en el rostro impasible de Irazue. Temible enemiga sin duda, pero excelente aliada. Era claro lo mucho que le molestaba la idea de tener a una humana en su familia.

- Oh, ya veo, así que ya se ha enterado de la relación de su hijo con esa joven.

La altiva mujer guardo silencio, dando la espalda nuevamente a Naraku; recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hijo hacia poco.

-FLASH BACK-

Los jardines seguían tan bellos como ella recordaba, era agradable estar ahí. Después de todo, aquella esplendida morada había sido suya cuando Inu no Taisho vivía. Pero había pasado por demasiadas humillaciones, demasiado dolor. Las columnas de ébano, las enormes puertas labradas, los interminables corredores. Todo lo recordaba el dolor de haber sido cambiada por una simple mortal.

Y la humillación no se detuvo ahí, no. También tuvo un hijo con ella. Lo habría matado desde que supo de su nacimiento, pero había respetado al hibrido; porque Sesshomaru lo consideraba hijo de su padre, y velaba en la distancia por el bienestar del cachorro.

Sesshomaru…le daba la impresión de que su hijo guardaba profundos sentimientos, que de alguna forma se sentía solo. Y había cambiado tanto con ella desde que vio al cachorro convivir con su madre. Había mostrado un instinto protector que no sabía que tuviera; herencia paterna sin duda.

Y ese instinto protector, lo había hecho cuidar de la niña humana y del sapo espantoso.

No podía seguir así, por eso había decidido visitar el imponente palacio, que ahora pertenecía a su hijo. Un sonido muy sutil a sus espaldas la distrajo.

- Sesshomaru, veo que has conservado igual la casa de tu padre, nada ha cambiado.

- Es bueno verte Madre. Necesito hablarte

Irazue giro lentamente al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Parecía… ¿Feliz? Si bien la emoción que noto en el rostro de Sesshomaru, llego y se fue no pudo evitar la sutil expresión que cruzo su mirada.

- A eso he venido Sesshomaru. Sé que aun viajas con la pequeña humana que traje del inframundo para ti.

- Rin

- …

- Su nombre, madre; es Rin. De hecho esta aquí ahora.

- Ya veo. Siendo el Señor del Oeste no deberías frecuentar tanto la compañía humana. Puede acarrearte problemas con los otros Youkais.

- Lo dudo…

Inflexible; ese era su hijo. No iba a permitirle opinar nada sobre su vida. Bien; solo era un capricho.

- Como digas Sesshomaru. ¿De qué deseas hablarme?

- He reclamado a una hembra, y voy a marcarla como mi compañera en la próxima luna llena.

- Ya tienes edad, necesitas consolidar el legado de tu padre. Y algún día le darás un hijo

- …supongo…

- No vas a decirme el nombre de tu compañera.

- Aome

- Ese no es el nombre de ninguna youkai que conozca…

- Es una mujer humana, madre.

- ….Humana…¿Vas a repetir la historia de tu Padre? Te humillas al permitirte semejante debilidad

- Ese es asunto mío Madre. Tengo que retirarme…. ¿Te quedaras?

- ¿La vas a traer aquí?

- Si

- …A la casa de tu Padre…

- Esta es MI casa ahora, y será de mi compañera si así lo desea.

- Te desconozco Sesshomaru.

- …En realidad…no me conoces Madre…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

- Si, ya estoy al tanto de… la fijación de mi hijo, y no voy a tolerar que se enlace con una simple mortal

- Señora, debo decirle que la humana es descendiente y protegida de la Diosa del Sol, así que no es tan simple después de todo.

- Es humana, eso es suficiente para volverlo intolerable. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

- Desde luego Señora, pero tengo curiosidad, cuales son las herramientas que usare.

- Algunos buenos y leales aliados que han sido convocados a la vida para brindarme este servicio. Están esperándote a las puertas de esta casa.

- Oh, pero que amable de su parte, los usare bien.

- Naraku…esa mujer no debe ver la próxima luna llena.

Irazue se transformo en una esfera de luz blanca y se alejo del castillo sin decir nada más. Naraku salió del castillo; fuera lo esperaban cuatro sombras inmensas. Poderosos Youkais, vestidos de negro, que lo miraban fijamente, esperando sus órdenes.

- Bueno ya saben lo que se espera de ustedes, destruir al hanyou Inuyasha y a la mujer que lo acompaña. ¿Quién es su líder?

Un impresionante youkai de cabello azul celeste se adelanto un paso, la fría mirada de sus ojos tenía el mismo dorado de los hijos de Inu no Taisho.

- Soy Dyante, y estos son Ide, Zenta y Yue.

* * *

so, what do you think?

Reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Un enorme agradecimiento a las maravillosas personitas que se han pasado por el fic y me han regalado unos minutos de su tiempo, para**

**darme una opinion;hekate ama,Ewaso Chan,azuldcullen,damalunaely,VaneUchiha,goshi,Alinita28. Son muy gentiles y les prometo que va a haber accion para rato... y sip, ese Yue, es EL Yue... bueno no les adelanto mas...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T. excepcion hecha de todos aquellos que no les suenen de la serie.. esos si son mios ;)**

* * *

La luz del sol le daba de pleno en el rostro, todo su cuerpo le pulsaba como resultado de haber dormido en una sola posición durante toda la noche…. Noche…recordaba vagamente el aroma de Aome rodeándolo, su rostro sonreír mientras le daba a beber una medicina…Sesshomaru observándolos desde la….

- ¡Sesshomaru! – Se arrepintió por haberse incorporado de golpe, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y de no ser por la mano de Miroku en su espalda se habría caído de espaldas.

- Tómalo con calma mi amigo, has dormido durante un día y una noche completos, tu cuerpo aun esta débil...

- ¿Un día y una noche? Miroku… ¿Dónde está Aome? – Había angustia en cada palabra dicha por el medio demonio

- Tranquilo esta con Sango…fueron a entrenar

- ¿Entrenar?

- Al parecer la señorita Aome tiene toda una rutina de entrenamiento, y por la energía que se percibe desde aquí, su nivel es asombroso…Inuyasha! No puedes levantarte, debes descansar un poco mas

- Miroku… necesito hablar con ella…necesito verla…

- Amigo mío no se si sea una buena idea…me dejo bien claro que tenias que descansar…Inuyasha?...bueno me ha dejado hablando solo de nuevo…

Los pasos de Inuyasha se dirigieron despacio, hasta donde sentía a Aome… su aroma lo guiaba de una forma dulce hasta ella. Trataba de comprender todo lo que había pasado, la forma en la que Sesshomaru se estaba comportando con Aome, ¿por qué ella tenía el olor de su hermano sobre la piel? Se sentía herido, preocupado…celoso. Ni siquiera con Kykyo llego a sentir la posesividad que tenía hacia Aome…Kykyo; qué demonios le estaba pasando, hasta que punto le estaba afectando Aome, que había olvidado por completo que el maldito de Naraku tenía a Kykyo.

El sonido de batalla llego a sus sensibles orejas antes de que pudiera verlas… y era simplemente asombroso… Sango y Kirara atacaban simultáneamente a una muy tranquila Aome. Una enorme bola de fuego lanzada por Kirara se dirigía justo a su rostro… se preparo para saltar y llevársela lejos, cuando observo la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica…unos segundos antes de que el fuego se aproximara a su cuerpo, una barrera impenetrable la rodeo, sin un gesto, la barrera bajo y le toco el turno a ella para lanzarse a fondo, llevaba en las manos una espada ligera que él jamás había visto…y por Kami que se movía de forma experta.

El sonido de las hojas al moverse, alerto a las jóvenes que suspendieron el ejercicio y se giraron al ver quien se aproximaba.

- ¡Inuyasha que haces aquí! Deberías estar en cama

- Cierto, que acaso su excelencia no te dijo que guardaras reposo – Sango ponía las manos sobre las rodillas, visiblemente cansada; se dio cuenta del silencio de sus amigos, así que decidió darles algo de intimidad - Bueno iré a darme un baño al rio… Aome vienes?

- En un rato…creo que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con Inuyasha

- Claro…no tardes

Aome clavo su mirada en el rostro del joven frente a ella, y todos los sentimientos olvidados le provocaron un levísimo rubor, se sentía mal por no sentir lo mismo por Inuyasha, por no poder seguir ilusionada…por darse cuenta al verlo frente a ella, que a quien veía era a su primer amor, su primer ilusión. Y si, al causante de todas las sensaciones dolorosas que conlleva el amor no correspondido.

- Te ves muy distinta Aome ¿Una luna te afecto tanto? ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Inuyasha yo… Veras atravesé el pozo como siempre y no llegue a mi mundo…

- Se permitió sentarse en la hierba, y lo invito a imitarla. El se sentó junto a ella, hombro a hombro casi tocándose. La escucho narrarle toda su aventura de tres años… tres años que le habían arrebatado a la Aome que lo necesitaba y le habían devuelto a esta mujer poderosa y fuerte que podría fácilmente hacerle pasar un muy mal rato si decidía enfrentársele. Escuchaba las palabras de ella como lejanas, mientras la miraba cuidadosamente, estaba usando un atuendo distinto al de siempre, una prenda ajustada similar a la de Sango, cubría sus piernas, calzaba botas negras , una delicada prenda de color azul, le cubría el torso. Sintió como la sangre le corría mas espesa al notar los senos de la joven, más plenos y redondos, casi podía ver la silueta de los pezones resaltando contra la tela húmeda por el sudor, el cabello estaba sujeto con gracia en una coleta floja en la nuca. Y su boca sonrosada y dulce, la veía moverse, escuchaba el rumor de las palabras…todo se iba al demonio porque lo único que de verdad anhelaba era probar esa boca, y aprisionar ese cuerpo bajo el suyo para recorrerlo a su antojo.

No se dio cuenta que lo que pensaba lo estaba haciendo…hasta que la voz de Aome lo hizo reaccionar poco a poco

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame!

- Sshh, no grites…estoy aquí, te escucho – la voz le salía ronca, mientras recorría con su nariz el cuello de la joven, llenándose con su aroma, gimiendo al sentir como ella se retorcía bajo su peso, rozando su cadera…era su hembra la que estaba ahí, y la quería.

- Por favor…basta – La voz de Aome era un murmullo, dejo de moverse.

Inuyasha levanto el rostro del cuello de Aome, buscando la boca de ella, acariciando los labios con la punta de su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa boca que se le hacia la antesala del cielo. El aroma salado del rostro de Aome, le hizo elevar los ojos, buscando la mirada chocolate de la chica.

- No llores…te quiero, jamás te haría daño y lo sabes…eres mi mundo Aome…mi delirio…mía.

- No…

- Si, eres mía porque me amas…así de simple; y sé que deseas esto tanto como yo…

- No… me toques!

El destello de energía pura que salió de sus manos, lanzo al medio demonio contra un árbol cercano; luego del golpe abrió los ojos, asombrado al ver la energía espiritual envolviendo a Aome…y entonces pudo sentir el aura demoniaca que la rodeaba mezclándose con su energía espiritual, sutil y poderoso aviso de posesión; Aome había sido reclamada por su hermano. Las franjas moradas de su rostro aparecieron mientras el cerraba los ojos y sonreía, olfateando el ambiente. Si; ella había sido reclamada por su hermano, pero no la había tomado, su aroma no estaba mezclado con el de ella. Así que aun tenía la oportunidad de reclamar lo que era por derecho suyo.

- Su energía te rodea Aome ¿Por qué?, que ocurrió en tres años para que te lanzaras a los brazos de el estúpido de Sesshomaru … ¡Responde!

- No te acerques…no quiero lastimarte…

- ¿Lastimarme? No creo que tú puedas …- Guardo silencio al ver como Aome formaba un arco y una flecha usando su propia energía, haciéndola solida; dándole un aspecto translucido a la flecha que apuntaba directo a su corazón.

- Por favor…. No me obligues a herirte – La voz de ella temblaba, las lagrimas caían libres de sus ojos…pero las manos no se movían ni un poco, no había duda en la posición que ella había tomado, pensaba muy seriamente usar la poderosa flecha en sus manos, contra él.

- Tendrás que hacerlo… no voy a perderte…no de nuevo – Y la miraba directo a los ojos, mientras se acercaba a ella paso a paso

- …Inuyasha… tú…tú amas a Kykyo, solo estas confundido; eso…eso es todo.

- ¿Confundido? Si me confunde que te hayas entregado a alguien que ha tratado de cortar tu cabeza más veces que el propio Naraku! – Y con un movimiento veloz se lanzo sobre ella, dispuesto a hacerla recapacitar a la fuerza si era necesario.

El dolor en su pecho era insoportable, sentía que se deshacía en una luz intensa, mientras veía los hermosos ojos de Aome llenos de lágrimas. Bajo la mirada, sorprendido por la luz que brillaba en su pecho, un trozo de plata azulada desaparecía sobre su piel desnuda. Había sangre , ardor, dolor y un vacio que nada iba a poder llenar.

Aome se acerco a él, temblando con cada paso que daba, había tratado de contener su fuerza y usar solo lo necesario para aturdirlo…pero ver el pecho del joven lleno de quemaduras, hasta la ropa del hanyou, hecha con pelo de rata de fuego, había sido calcinado.

- No… no… Inuyasha por favor abre los ojos…por favor – Las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro mientras trataba de reanimar al herido hanyou.

- No… llores…. Me… me… lo he ganado, no debí..asustarte. Tú eres lo más valioso para mí, solo que… me duele saber… que ya no… eres… mía.

- Soy tu amiga por sobre todas las cosas…siempre voy a quererte Inuyasha, eres mi mejor amigo

- ..amigo ¿Tendré que conformarme no? – Y lo decía en un susurro mientras las lágrimas brotaban silenciosas de sus ojos dorados. – Seré feliz…si tu lo eres

- …Inuyasha…

- ¿Lo…amas?

- ….

- …solo…solo dilo Aome, necesito… escucharlo de una vez.

- …si…lo amo

- ….

- ¿Inuyasha?

- …el …muy bastardo…le habría dado…mi vida..mi espada….todo..…nunca pensé…que me quitaría el alma…

- …Inu..

- Esta…..bien..todo…esta….

- ¿Inuyasha? Inuyasha reacciona…- la joven se acerco al pecho de Inuyasha buscando con angustia el sonido del corazón, las lagrimas seguían saliendo incontenibles de sus ojos, lo había lastimado tanto; pero no iba a mentirle no podía hacerlo, su corazón dolía porque le quería como a su propio hermano.

Aplico su poder espiritual, nuevamente, llamando incluso a la poderosa energía de Sesshomaru, manejándola para que entrara en el maltrecho cuerpo del hanyou. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrar, esta vez más rápido. Y ella solo estaba ahí mirándolo, sintiéndose la creatura más baja por haber hecho daño a su querido amigo. Se sentía tan sola

- …es mi culpa…

El abrazo la tomo por sorpresa, la sensación de seguridad que le daban esos brazos, no. Si algún lugar en el mundo la hacía calmarse esos eran los brazos de Sesshomaru. Se aferro a su pecho y lloro sin contenerse, contándole lo sucedido entre espasmos, ignorando completamente las emociones que pasaban por el rostro del frio youkai, al escucharla.

Era bueno que ella lo hubiese dejado fuera de combate, de otra forma el mismo se habría encargado de hacerlo pagar por la osadía de tocar a su mujer. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que no soportaba verla triste, probablemente lo habría dejado ahí hasta que despertara solo, o se lo tragara un monstruo, le daba igual; pero la suplica silenciosa de Aome lo hizo tomar en brazos a Inuyasha y junto con ella volver a la aldea, para curar de nuevo al estúpido de su hermano.

* * *

NOTAS: OK, COMO TENEMOS UN MEGA MEGA FIN DE SEMANA (SEMANA SANTA EN MEXICO) LES VOY A DEJAR DOS CHAPS, PARA QUE SE DIVIERTAN

PERO NO SEAN INJUSTOS, MI MUSA SE ALIMENTA DE SUS REVIEWS... Y LA NECESITO BIEN NUTRIDA PORQUE LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER

BASTANTE ALGIDAS PARA TODOS!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T. LOS QUE NO LES SUENAN ESOS SI SON MIOS!

* * *

- ¿Aun no reacciona?

- No Sango, sigue inconsciente, aunque las heridas han cerrado; el golpe emocional ha sido muy grande.

- Pobre Inuyasha…tanto tiempo aferrado a Kykyo, cuidándola, solo para darse cuenta de que en realidad ama a Aome

- Si mi querida Sango, pero mi buen amigo se ha dado cuenta…demasiado tarde.

Mientras Sango y Miroku vigilaban a Inuyasha, Aome iba junto a Sesshomaru. Se había aplicado a fondo, usando grandes cantidades de energía para sanar a Inuyasha.

Junto con Kaede habían preparado una infusión que lo ayudaría a curar más rápido. Luego de un baño, se había acercado a Sesshomaru que la esperaba cerca del rio.

Hablo y hablo hasta que saco toda la angustia que tenia dentro, el solo la miraba.

- ...Debes estar cansado de mi parloteo…

- ¿Lo amas?

- ¿Cómo?

- …

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No me has respondido…

Aome estaba sentada junto al enorme youkai, recargada en su hombro, así que se incorporo para verlo directo a los ojos, armándose de valor le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y aproximo su rostro al del demonio.

- El es mi mejor amigo, lo voy a querer siempre; pero solo como eso.

- No me siento cómodo cuando estas con el… La mirada del youkai evadiendo los ojos de Aome, sintiendo como el instinto de posesión le recorría las venas, literalmente consumiéndose de ira con solo pensar en lo atrevido que había sido el hanyou al tocar a su hembra.

- Sesshomaru…estas…¿estas celoso?

- No

- ¿No? Aome se sentía muy feliz con esta demostración de afecto tan… bueno que esperaba, ¿Rosas y chocolates? Era un Daiyoukai entrenado solo para gobernar. Así que si los celos, eran su manifestación mas romántica, pues que se le iba a hacer. Mientras no matara a nadie, todo estaría en orden. - Yo te amo a ti Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru no respondió, solo se inclino un poco, rozando su boca contra los labios de ella, haciéndola estremecer, fue solo un roce, y Aome no resistió el impulso de hundir los dedos en el sedoso cabello plata, y profundizar la caricia sutil que él le había dado. Con un movimiento, la acuno en su regazo como si fuera una niña.

- Eres demasiado sentimental…

- ...Lo lamento…te molesta

- …

- ...Tratare de no… bueno de …no ser… tan…

- No

- ¿Perdón?

- No, me molesta. Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del Daiyoukai, mientras rozaba el cuello de Aome con la nariz, estrechándola más contra su pecho. – Debes dormir un poco

- No quiero regresar todavía…

- No dije que te llevaría a la aldea, pero debes descansar…

- ¡No quiero!

La expresión confusa en el rostro de Sesshomaru, al ver a Aome, haciendo una rabieta al más puro estilo de Rin; hicieron reír a la joven

- Oh vamos, solo estoy bromeando, se que debo descansar. Pero hemos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos…

- Después de la próxima luna llena…no te vas a separar de mi lado

- Oh; si eso… no sientes que vamos muy rápido… es decir bueno hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría saber de ti.

- ¿ No deseas ser mi compañera?

- Más que nada… es solo que…

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kami; se arrepintió de inmediato de hacer esa pequeña pregunta, las palabras salían a borbotones de la boca de Aome, sin descanso, le interrogo de todo lo que quiso. Comida, colores, actividades, música… hasta que quiso saber de su historia familiar

- Digamos que fui el resultado de un buen emparejamiento, solo un objetivo logrado. Mi padre cumplió al engendrar un hijo, y mi madre al darme a luz. Nunca fueron muy unidos… Fui criado por instructores y guerreros que me preparaban para asumir el mando del reino del Oeste. Aunque mi padre siempre se daba unos minutos para entrenar personalmente conmigo.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué?

- Esto…suena como si no hubieras disfrutado tu infancia, en realidad como si toda tu vida hubiera sido medida y supervisada… no lo sé, tal vez por eso eres así…

- ¿Así?

Aome seguía recostada en el pecho del youkai, las esbeltas piernas de ella sobre las enormes de él, jugando con los mechones de cabello plata rizando las puntas, cuando alzo los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Sesshomaru, esperaba furia en ella, pero; solo había desconcierto.

- Así… distante, indiferente, frio… supongo que es porque solo te entrenaron para la guerra y el gobierno.

- ¿Frio?

- Bueeno, vamos que no eres muy… sentimental que digam…

La boca de Aome fue silenciada por los labios exigentes de Sesshomaru. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero amaba a esa mujer, se le estaba haciendo necesario como el aire sentir esos labios suaves bajo los suyos. Su aroma, el cabello oscuro, la piel de su cuello. Nunca había hablado tanto en su vida, y menos de cosas tan intimidantes para él. El infierno lo llevara… no podía negarle nada. Estaba total y absolutamente en sus pequeñas manos.

- Indiferente, tal vez. Frio y distante puedes jurarlo, pero ninguna de esas cosas aplica con respecto a ti.

- Sesshomaru….

- Que mas quieres saber pequeña humana insolente, habla estoy más que dispuesto a complacerte.

- …¡Pequeña humana insolente!

La sonrisa que resplandecía en el rostro de Sesshomaru era genuina, pequeña sí, pero genuina, y era solo por y para ella.

Poco antes del anochecer Inuyasha despertó, esta vez se sentía absolutamente bien, como si nada hubiera pasado en su cuerpo. Se preparaban para comer, aun era de día, aunque ya declinaba el sol.

Se permitió tomar un poco de lo que Kaede le había dado; era buena excusa para pensar. Había ofendido gravemente a Aome, y aceptémoslo, también a Sesshomaru. Que duro era pensar en ellos dos juntos. Que estúpido había sido al dejarla ir. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, el había hecho su elección, una que le iba a pesar toda la vida; y al hacerla había dejado a Aome en posición de hacer la elección que ella quisiera.

Habría sido bueno seguir creyendo que Sesshomaru solo quería jugar con Aome, pero los había visto cerca del rio mientras se bañaba. Nunca pensó que vería a su hermano… tan distinto…se veía feliz. Con ella entre sus brazos, protegiéndola. Sintió las lagrimas nublarle la vista, deseaba tanto llorar…el, que nunca lloraba.

- ¡Hola a todos!

- Aome ya estaba pensando que no vendrías a comer…

- Lo siento anciana Kaede estaba un poco ocupada… las mejillas encendidas y el rostro radiante de Aome fueron suficientes para hacer actuar a Inuyasha.

- Aome…

- ¿Si?

- Donde esta Sesshomaru

- Aquí.

La enorme sombra del Daiyoukai se recortaba contra el umbral de la puerta, ninguno esperaba que hubiera acompañado a Aome hasta la casa de Kaede. En especial estando tan fresco el incidente con Inuyasha .

- Debemos hablar Sesshomaru

Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru, se dio la vuelta, andando rumbo al pozo devora huesos. Inuyasha lo siguió en silencio. Todos se quedaron quietos, solo Miroku se había levantado y andaba tras los pasos de su amigo cuando la mano de Sango lo detuvo.

- Monje, déjelo ir solo

- Sango… el está débil aun, no será rival para Sesshomaru

- No te preocupes Miroku…Sesshomaru nunca lastimaría a su hermano

- Señorita Aome…

- El realmente te quiere, verdad Aome

- Sango… no lo haría solo por mi; sino por lo mucho que significa Inuyasha para él.

- Me resulta tan difícil pensar en esos dos solos y enfadados, listos para cualquier cosa.

- Tranquilo Monje, por favor vamos a esperar , ya has escuchado a Aome. Ella conoce mejor a Sesshomaru que nosotros.

Todos guardaron silencio, rogando al cielo que las cosas fueran bien. Aome solo los iba a dejar solos por unos instantes, no era desconfiada. Solo para evitar cualquier tipo de locura que se les ocurriera a esos dos

* * *

NO SEAN MALITOS REGALENME UN REVIEW...SINO COMO VOY A SABER SI VOY BIEN, MAL O MEJOR ME REGRESO?


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: DESDE LUEGO LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T. MENOS LOS QUE NO LES SUENEN ESOS SI SON MIOS.

La luz del sol ya comenzaba a declinar, dando paso a las estrellas y a una siniestra luna nueva. Sesshomaru se detuvo justo frente al pozo devora huesos. Atento a las pisadas de Inuyasha, se giro para enfrentarlo, preparado para una larga y difícil pelea.

- Habla…

- No la mereces..

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No la mereces….Sesshomaru. Ella ha estado a mi lado por años; y ahora vienes y en un par de meses pretendes arrebatarme algo que me pertenece…

- ¿Y te pertenece solo por el tiempo que ha estado junto a ti?

- Déjala Sesshomaru…tu tienes todo…tienes un reino para controlar a tus anchas…eres el hijo de mi padre…yo… yo solo la tengo a ella…

Sesshomaru se había preparado para la ira, el rencor; cualquier cosa menos esto. Inuyasha al borde del llanto suplicando que dejara a la mujer que amaba.

- Te diré esto solo una vez… ella es MIA. Tal vez estuvo a tu lado por años, pero no supiste verla, cegado como estabas por la miko muerta y el recuerdo de un amor que nunca fue real.

- ¿Me vas a hablar tú de Amor?

- No, pero te diré que sin Aome nada de lo que poseo tiene sentido.

- Has lastimado y humillado a tantos…

- Lo sé, y ella también lo sabe

- Mientes… ella no podría amar a un asesino…

- Te quiere a ti y eres un Hanyou

- ¡Nunca he matado!

- Pero eres algo que todos rechazan no es así, ella no lo hizo porque es distinta.

- ¿Nada de lo que te diga va a hacer que la dejes?

- No

- Entonces…tendré que matarte Sesshomaru. Porque no puedo tolerar la idea de que sea para ti la mujer que yo amo.

Sesshomaru, sabía que habría una pelea, pero no que Inuyasha se dejaría envolver por su lado demoniaco. Con cuidado se enfrento golpe a golpe, esquivando los ataques de Tessaiga.

Maldiciéndose a cada momento por haberle prometido a Aome que no lo lastimaría.

- ¡Por qué no atacas!

- …

- Cobarde… ¿temes que si muero ella no te lo perdone?

- …

- ¿Te dijo por que me ataco? La bese Sesshomaru, y acaricie su cuerpo mientras la besaba.

Bien, quería provocarlo, pues lo había conseguido, la sola idea de las manos de Inuyasha sobre el cuerpo de Aome, bastaba para hacerlo rabiar.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que tienes Sesshomaru?

Se detuvo de golpe, la expresión de Inuyasha, pese a estar bajo los efectos de su lado demoniaco, era de absoluto dolor. Lo entendía. Así que enfundo a Bakusaiga. Y se cruzo de brazos mirando a Inuyasha.

- No vas a usarme como herramienta para morir

- ¡Pelea!

- …

Inuyasha se lanzo a fondo con Tessaiga, cegado por el dolor. Se detuvo solo cuando sintió la sangre correr cálida por sus manos; los cabellos plata, tan parecidos a los suyos, se llenaban de sangre, sangre que seguía corriendo hasta formar un charco a los pies de Sesshomaru. Saco a Tessaiga del cuerpo de su hermano. Mientras Sesshomaru ponía una rodilla en tierra, tratando de contener la sangre con su mano. Inuyasha lo observaba de pie, horrorizado y con su aspecto normal.

- …¿Por qué?...¿Por que no te has defendido?...

- …

- ¡Contesta! ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?

- …Ella me pidió que no te lastimara…

- ¿Y por eso…me has dejado…herirte?

- No… eso ha sido…porque tienes razón en algo..

- ¡De que carajos estás hablando!

- De que solo la has tenido a ella… y por ella a tus amigos… todo lo demás te ha sido arrebatado…y aunque eres mi hermano…jamás he hecho nada digno por ti..

- ¿Qué estas..?

- No puedo dejarla…porque…simplemente ya no me siento yo…si no está ella conmigo. Aunque quisiera darte algo a cambio de todo el daño que te he hecho…Jamás renunciare a ella. Aome es mía.

- ….Sesshomaru…

- Y no te preocupes por esto…. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, Sesshomaru empleo su yuki para cerrar la herida de su pecho.

De pie frente a su única familia en el mundo; porque al final, eso era Sesshomaru. Se sentía vencido, pese a no estar herido, sentía el dolor recorrerle el pecho, sabía que nunca tendría a Aome, su tiempo había pasado y ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Y aquí estaba Sesshomaru, permitiendo que le abriera el pecho solo por no herirlo, por tratar de compensar todo el mal que le había causado.

- ¿Entonces?

- ...La he reclamado como mi compañera…

- Lo sé….

- Pero aun no la he marcado.

- Lo sé…

- Sera en la próxima luna llena

- Tan pronto…

- Inuyasha…

- …

- Todo el clan Inu Youkai estará ahí para atestiguar la unión…

- ¿…y?

- Eres mi hermano… te corresponde estar a mi lado durante el ritual.

- Sesshomaru….

- No es opcional.

Sesshomaru comenzó a andar de regreso a la aldea, ya había sentido la angustia de Aome y no quería preocuparla más. Desde que la había reclamado, podía sentirla, por muy lejana a el que estuviera, y eso le gustaba. Este pequeño lazo lo hacía sentir más seguro cuando no la tenía con él. Y había que aceptarlo, se sentía bien estar en paz con su único hermano.

* * *

Lo vio andar con calma hacia la aldea, ni una sola vez volteo hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en pie, hasta que lo perdió de vista… y entonces se permitió caer al suelo y soltar todo el dolor que guardaba su corazón; lagrimas silenciosas corrían libres por su rostro. Aome… su, Aome; iba a emparejarse con su hermano…. Y aunque todo su ser se negaba, sabía muy bien que estaría ahí, porque tan seguro como la muerte que ella le pediría lo mismo. Y no podría negarse a ella.

Aome… que caro le estaba costando la mala elección de su corazón. Y lo más difícil era que no podía culpar a su hermano. No, el había sido el ciego, el indeciso. Ella estuvo ahí, esperando por él durante mucho tiempo…hasta que alguien más se dio cuenta de lo que él no había podido apreciar.

Sesshomaru no le había quitado absolutamente nada…el había dejado a Aome a un lado. El dolor le pulsaba en el pecho, tan fuerte…

¿Alguna vez dejaría de llorar por ella?

Y en medio del dolor, no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito feliz… había perdido a su amada Aome. Pero había recuperado a su hermano. Era extraño saber, que gracias al sentimiento que ella lograba inspirar en Sesshomaru; había sido llamado hermano, por primera vez sin desprecio. No hanyou, no Inuyasha…hermano. Y lo quería con el cuándo se realizara su unión con la mujer que amaba, frente a todo el clan de su padre…El pensaba reconocerlo como hermano, frente a todo su clan.

¿Tanto podía el amor? Todo ese cambio, en el hasta entonces cruel y frio Sesshomaru; era por ella. No era extraño…el mismo había cambiado mucho por ella, permitiéndose ser un poco más accesible con los humanos, sin juzgarlos. Incluso conviviendo con ellos y siendo amigo de algunos.

Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba, contemplando la negra silueta de la luna con sus humanos ojos negros, decidido a permanecer ahí hasta el amanecer. Necesitaba tanto llorar…y lo haría… a solas.

* * *

Una figura menuda lo esperaba fuera de la choza de Kaede, entre las sombras pudo distinguir a los amigos de Aome, de pie tras ella, listos a salir por su hermano si hacía falta. Se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de la lealtad que se profesaban entre ellos . No importaba si Inuyasha no era humano, lo protegían exactamente igual que si fuera uno de ellos.

- ¿Estas herido?- La mirada de angustia en el rostro de Aome, sus manos pequeñas, recorriendo su brazo, metiéndose bajo su ropa, descubriendo su piel. No importaba el motivo, sentir sus manos sobre el, de la forma que fuera, despertaba la monstruosa necesidad de tomarla; sin importar nada más.

- Estoy bien…

- …Pero, hay demasiada sangre en tu ropa…

- No es nada… la dejo tocar su pecho, justo donde la espada de Inuyasha se había hundido, no quedaba ni un pequeño rasguño. Aun así, ella seguía tocándolo hasta que estuvo lo bastante segura de que estaba bien. Y se abrazo a el, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, sabía que había humanos cerca, sabía que toda su reputación se iría al cuerno…y aun así, la rodeo con sus brazos y deposito un beso suave en su cabeza. Si…podía escuchar los sonidos ahogados que salían de la humilde casa de la anciana humana. También el sonido que hacían al regresar al interior, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

- ¿Cómo estuvo?

- No intervendrá más…

- El…¿Está bien?

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

- No…pero como no ha regresado

- Lo hará cuando esté listo

- Pero….

- …..

- Es que….

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es luna nueva… y el está bajo su forma humana ahora. No podría defenderse … me sentiría más tranquila si se queda con nosotros.

Un resplandor los cegó momentáneamente, el sonido de una pelea aumentaba a lo lejos. Miroku salió acercándose hasta donde Aome y Sesshomaru se encontraban.

- …Kami… eso viene de donde está el pozo

- Inuyasha está ahí…

Aome pronuncio las palabras mientras corría veloz rumbo a la batalla, Sesshomaru junto a ella; a sus espaldas, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shipo trataban de alcanzarlos.

N/A: LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO A SU CONSIDERACION, DE ANTEMANO LES RECUERDO QUE STE ES UN SESHOME Y ES MUUUUY ROSA, TENGO GANAS DE HACER UN ANGST PERO HASTA QUE ACABE ESTE, YA SABEN, SI MANDAN RVWS...YO ACTUALIZO ANTES PORQUE ME SIENTO MUY INSPIRADA CUANDO LOS LEO.


	14. Chapter 14

HEME AQUI CON UN CAPITULO NUEVO VOY A ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, Y SI ME MANDAN MUCHOS RVWS IGUAL DE A DOS POR VEZ LES PONGO! ESTOY INMENSAMENTE AGRADECIDA CON TODAS LAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONITAS QUE ME ANIMAN CON SUS RVWS, CREANME QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY TOMADOS EN CUENTA.

Capitulo 14

Al llegar los recibió el impacto del ataque de Kagura, y el sonido de espadas que chocaban un poco más allá del pozo. Miroku y los otros se lanzaron al lugar de donde venia el sonido, mientras que Aome y Sesshomaru enfrentaban a la señora del viento.

La silueta de Kagura se perfilaba entre el polvo, la mirada clavada en Sesshomaru, que se había colocado frente a Aome de forma instintiva.

- Un verdadero gusto verlo de nuevo Príncipe Sesshomaru.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? La voz del youkai, era baja y amenazante mientras veía a Kagura aproximarse a él.

- El se está divirtiendo con unos amigos… pero Sesshomaru. ¿No va a saludarme?

Aome se quedo de piedra mientras veía a Kagura colgarse del cuello de Sesshomaru, parándose en puntas para rozar la boca del youkai con sus labios. Lo peor del caso era que el no hacía nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Las cosas se complicaban para Inuyasha, mientras trataba de aguantar el ataque de un impresionante youkai de largo cabello plata, y ojos negros. Había resistido bastante, pero estaba al límite de sus fuerzas… odiaba ser humano.

El sonido de un arma enorme al ser lanzada la aire le llamo la atención, nunca se había sentido más contento de ver llegar a sus amigos que en ese instante. El imponente boomerang de Sango paso raudo sobre su cabeza y fue a impactarse sobre el pecho de su oponente, lanzándolo fuera de la vista.

- ¡Inuyasha! Vamos amigo ponte de pie…¿ Estas muy lastimado?

- Solo un poco molido, pero nada roto Miroku

- Bien vamos a ayudar a Sango

Al momento de lanzar al primer adversario, un segundo individuo, de corto cabello rojo, se lanzo a fondo contra Miroku, quien soltando a Inuyasha se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Dónde está Aome Miroku?

- Se quedo cerca del pozo, Kagura nos esperaba para que no llegáramos a ti.

* * *

Aome se quedo fría durante unos momentos, tratando de recordar como respirar. Ella ya conocía los celos, los había sufrido por demasiado tiempo. Pero lo que le llenaba las venas, no eran celos. Una sensación poderosa la recorría, un inmenso impulso de saltar sobre Kagura y alejarla de Sesshomaru. Dejarle bien clara una cosa. Él le pertenecía. Sesshomaru solo podía ser besado por sus labios.

La rabia que pulsaba salió de su cuerpo de la forma en que menos lo esperaba… a la distancia, como si una parte de ella estuviera dentro de Sesshomaru y reaccionara a su voluntad. Una ola de energía purificadora salió del pecho del Youkai impactando a Kagura.

- Pero que… el Aura de esa niña te rodea. Eso no es posible…¡te purificará!

La señora del viento no lograba entender como la energía espiritual de Aome brillaba alrededor del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, y por la expresión del Daiyoukai; el tampoco lo esperaba

- No Kagura, no va a purificar a Sesshomaru, porque él es MIO. Mi energía lo protege aunque desde luego eso no se aplica a ti

- Vaya con la pequeña miko… estas realmente celosa

La enorme sonrisa de Kagura fue disminuyendo poco a poco, al ver aproximarse a Aome. No había nada de pequeña en la energía de la humana; una furia fría salía de su cuerpo, inundando el lugar. Los lentos paso de Aome se detuvieron justo a medio camino entre Sesshomaru y Kagura.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer chiquilla? Sabes que no puedes destruirme…

- No voy a destruirte, solo voy a detener este absurdo combate.

- ¿Detener …? ¡Pero qué dices!

Una onda impresionante de energía purificadora salió del cuerpo de Aome, golpeando a los atacantes de Inuyasha, y nuevamente a Kagura quien estaba realmente mal herida. Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon cuando sus amigos se reunieron tras ellos.

- Eres…. Realmente… peligrosa…

- Bien, supongo que Naraku ya se entero… eso es bueno, estoy cansada de ser considerada una… chiquilla.

Aome se aproximo al rostro de Kagura, mirándola fijamente.

- …Tus ojos…

- Kagura… Quiero dejar algo bien claro… NO VUELVAS A TOCARLO.

Había dicho las palabras de forma lenta con un volumen muy bajo de voz, pero todos los que estaban cerca la habían escuchado… y era una voz que no sonaba precisamente como la suya. Se acerco despacio a sus amigos permitiendo que la energía regresara lentamente a ella; momento que Kagura aprovecho para alejarse . Ella no le dio importancia, ya había dejado bastante claro que ella no iba a compartir a su demonio con nadie.

Se detuvo frente a Sesshomaru. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el capullo de energía no solo lo había mantenido lejos de Kagura…lo había inmovilizado por completo. Bueno, al parecer, tenía una versión mejorada del rosario de Inuyasha. Y podía ver en la expresión de Sesshomaru, que eso no le agradaba ni un poco. Aome coloco la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del youkai y al instante la barrera desapareció, regresándole la movilidad.

- ¿Estas bien?

-...No vuelvas a hacer eso

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No necesito que me protejas… jamás lo hagas

Aome dio un paso atrás al percibir la ira de Sesshomaru, podía sentirla como si fuera propia…y aunque comprendía muy bien la situación del orgulloso guerrero no iba a tolerar que le dijera que podía hacer.

- ¡Entonces no permitas que cualquier mujer se te cuelgue al cuello!

Se alejo rumbo a sus amigos, aunque aun no andaba un par de pasos, cuando una poderosa mano la detuvo, un brusco movimiento y ya se encontraba de nuevo frente a Sesshomaru.

- No me retes Aome…te lo he dicho antes no soy Inuyasha. Yo no soportare tus arrebatos de niña.

- ¿Arrebatos de niña? ¡Ella te beso frente a mis ojos! ¡Y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo! ¡Dime de una vez si hay algo entre ella y tú!

Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru la tomo de la nuca y le cerró la boca con la suya; no era un beso tierno, ni siquiera pasional… era una declaración de poder. Aome lo sabía; sabia que esperaba salirse con la suya y que ella cediera. Forcejeaba dentro del beso, mientras sentía los brazos de Sesshomaru rodeándola, para contenerla. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo.

Era inútil, en cuanto a fuerza física, el siempre le llevaría la ventaja. Y como odiaba sentirse así, a su merced, comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que la fuerza del abrazo se aflojara un poco.

- ¿Te lastimé? La voz del youkai, que habia sido de completa ira hacia unos momentos, se escuchaba preocupada, hasta la forma en que la miraba era otra, completamente derrotado por sus lagrimas.

- …Tendré unos feos cardenales mañana…

- Aome… no me humilles así de nuevo…soy El L…

- Lord del Oeste… ya lo sé. Pero ella te estaba besando… y tú no hacías nada…

- No me diste tiempo… antes de que la barrera apareciera, ya no podía moverme…

- No lo sabía… pensé que solo la alejaría de ti…no tenía idea de que pasaría eso…¿Por qué te beso?

- …Aome…

- Solo dilo.

- …Ella ha estado…obsesionada conmigo desde hace tiempo. Hemos… hablado… un par de veces.

- ¿Hablado?

- …Ella me había besado antes Aome, pero jamás le he correspondido.

Por un lado quería golpear al ser frente a ella hasta dejarlo inconsciente, gritar de toda la rabia que le estaba llenando el pecho, echarse a llorar como una cría o todo al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, ella no era una cría… así que respiro profundo. Amaba a su pálido demonio, pero…había que regresar el favor

- Está bien…

- ¿Está bien?

- Si…además, yo también bese a Inuyasha un par de veces…

- ... No lo hagas… es un juego peligroso…para ambos. Para mi solo existes tú. Y exijo que sea igual para ti…

- ¡No me exijas nada!

- ….

- Todo lo que tienes que saber es que mi mundo AHORA eres tú. Si mi palabra no te basta, entonces no se que mas hacer.

- Bésame…

- ¿Qué?

- Bésame, exactamente igual que ella…

- ¿Para qué?

- Hazlo

Aome se puso en puntas, deslizando las manos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru, rozando con cuidado sus labios; y entonces los brazos de Sesshomaru la levantaron del suelo, apretada contra él, mientras sus labios eran acariciados con la lengua del youkai, esta vez el beso, fue una caricia tierna y apasionada al mismo tiempo, tanto que ambos jadeaban cuando una tos apenada se escucho a sus espaldas.

- Ejem, ejem… Chicos, seguimos aquí. Una sonrojada Sango les hacia señales, mientras Miroku se veía pálido, Kirara y Shippo habían cerrado los ojos, e Inuyasha tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Oh… Sango…emm… si ya vamos.

Aome estaba roja de la vergüenza. Una cosa es que su primera pelea hubiera tenido audiencia y otra que se exhibieran incluso con la reconciliación… y por Dios, la había besado de una forma exquisita.

- Sesshomaru…podrías bajarme por favor. El no se movio, siguio depositando pequeños besos en su cuello, inhalando el aroma que lo hechizaba.

- ¿Comprendes ahora?

- ¿?

- …La diferencia mi pequeña humana… está en que yo jamás he respondido a los besos de Kagura.

- ...Supongo que me parece bien.

La soltó con cuidado, andando despacio hacia donde se encontraban todos esperándolos.

- Aome…

- Si

- …Eres muy atractiva, cuando estas celosa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Decidieron que era más seguro permanecer lejos de la aldea, ya que Naraku había conseguido nuevos aliados. Se prepararon para dormir en el bosque. Shipo y Kirara habían regresado a casa de Kaede por las provisiones y algunas mantas para pasar la noche. Miroku había encendido ya una fogata. Sango y Aome preparaban la cena.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha permanecían sentados en lados opuestos del improvisado campamento, al parecer el Daiyoukai los acompañaría de ahí en adelante, lo cual era de esperarse. Era con mucho, más sobreprotector que Inuyasha. Así que no iba a dejar sola a su futura compañera.

Era una imagen extraña, Sesshomaru, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en un árbol; Inuyasha en la misma posición, pero con la mirada fija en su hermano. Con su aspecto humano, y sus ropas rojas, parecían los dos lados de una moneda, lo blanco y lo negro. Inuyasha se sentía extraño de tener cerca a …su hermano… lo realmente raro era que la sensación no era desagradable. Tal vez, pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano mayor…algún día.

- Sango, nos hace falta un poco de agua

- Voy por ella…

- No yo iré… tu procura que los demás no se acaben la fruta

- Lo voy a intentar...

Aome se dirigía hacia el rio, no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde habían decidido acampar, cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Se quedo quieta esperando, cuando de pronto una mano la sujeto por la cintura cubriéndole la boca. Arrastrándola hacia la espesura del bosque.

Ya estaba liberando su energía, cuando una voz muy familiar le hablo al oído.

- Shhh, tranquila.

- ¡…Yue ¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?

- También me da gusto verte…

- No… es decir, me alegra verte, pero ¿por qué tanto misterio?

- Baja la voz… no sé si me han seguido

- ¿Seguido?

- …Aome, temo que he sido convocado para eliminar a Inuyasha y a ti…

- ¿Pero por qué?

- No lo tengo muy claro aun, pero de alguna forma tiene que ver con tu amigo…Trate de evitarle daño a tus compañeros, pero no podre evitar un segundo ataque. Los esperan más adelante; al parecer el hibrido al que llaman Naraku está decidido a acabar con ustedes antes de la luna llena.

- …Y tú que tienes que ver con Naraku… La respuesta de Yue quedo suspendida cuando por alguna razón dejo de llegarle oxigeno a sus pulmones

De las sombras salía una mano pálida que sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de Yue, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo; mientras Aome veía aterrada a su amigo, forcejear con el agarre de Sesshomaru

- ¡Basta Sesshomaru suéltalo!

La voz angustiada de Aome le llegaba de lejos al youkai, por alguna razón no le agradaba nada el sujeto; y el que ella lo defendiera menos. Las manos de Aome se cerraban sobre sus ropas sacudiéndolo, pidiéndole que soltara a su amigo… ¿Amigo? Lo dejo caer al suelo, en donde Yue permaneció unos segundos recuperando el aliento

- Aome… Sesshomaru seguía oculto en las sombras, pero ella ya sabía que el tono de su voz le estaba exigiendo una explicación.

- Es mi maestro… lo conocí cuando estuve en el otro lado

- ¿Es el Yue del que hablabas?

- Si

- …Pensé que era mayor… Sesshomaru había dado un par de pasos hacia ella, permitiendo que la claridad de las estrellas le iluminara un poco el rostro… que estaba más serio de lo usual

- Es mi amigo y estaba diciéndome algo importante

- No necesita tocarte para hablar contigo

- ¡Sesshomaru!

- …Está bien…Aome…. Solo me tomo por sorpresa… Yue respiraba con cuidado porque aun le escocía un poco el cuello. - Así que tu eres el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho… eras solo un cachorro la última vez que te vi.

- ….

- Soy Yue de Ardoneus, segundo general pantera bajo el mando de tu honorable padre.

- No te recuerdo. Sesshomaru seguía observando al youkai como si evaluara la posibilidad de golpearlo; sin molestar a Aome

- Como ya dije habías nacido hacia poco tiempo, cuando caí en batalla…

- ….¿Caíste? Es decir que tu… La voz de Aome se escuchaba vacilante

- Si Aome, ya estoy muerto… Amaterasu me llevo a su lado, porque soy de su línea de Sangre… tampoco yo entiendo bien eso la verdad…

- Y porque estas de nuevo aquí, una vez que llegas al inframundo no se te permite regresar.

- Sesshomaru, fui convocado aquí por alguien a quien me ata un juramento de lealtad eterna… y Amaterasu pensó que era bueno tener un aliado cerca de Naraku.

- ¿Quién te convoco?

- ….

- Dime… ¿Quién te convoco?

- La señora del Oeste… Izayoi.

Aome no estaba sorprendida. Sabia que la madre de Sesshomaru estaría en contra de su unión con el…era lógico, después de todo a ella la habían engañado con una humana. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que sería tan fácil estar a su lado. Una tristeza muy grande se instalo en su corazón al pensar en lo duro que seria para Sesshomaru enfrentar a su Madre por culpa de ella.

- ¿Cuantos han sido convocados?

- Tres más, todos servimos a tu Padre.

- Así que son guerreros Youkai…

- De los más peligrosos

- …

- Estoy de su lado, Sesshomaru…jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a Aome

La mirada del Inu youkai seguía fija en Yue, sin decir una palabra

- Debo regresar o van a sospechar. Cuídate Aome

- Gracias Yue…

Aome se acerco a Yue dándole un abrazo, y un beso muy sutil en la mejilla. Este solo se limito a sonreír mientras veía la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Sesshomaru. Sin decir nada más se interno en el bosque.

- ¿Eso era necesario?

- ..uh… así es como suelo despedirme de mis amigos Sesshomaru

- …

- Lamento mucho causarte problemas con tu madre…

- …Ya esperaba una reacción de su parte pero no esto.

- Se acerco a Aome y tomándola de las manos la hizo andar rumbo al rio

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Siguen esperando el agua Aome…

Al regresar, las sonrisas cómplices de Miroku y las miraditas de Sango hacia ellos; cesaron cuando Aome, comenzó a explicar lo que Yue acababa de contarles. Sesshomaru simplemente se recostó contra un árbol escuchando en silencio.

- Y bueno… así están las cosas. Naraku tiene a Kykyo, la perla y ahora a un grupo de Youkai para destruirnos.

- Supongo que tendremos que estar listos a partir por la mañana

- Si Inuyasha, lo mejor es que encontremos pronto el escondite de Naraku.

- Aome, es probable que nos tiendan una trampa.

- De cualquier forma debemos hacerlo Sango, no hay opción…y ya estoy cansada de esperar a que el nos ataque.

- Bien entonces deben dormir… yo vigilo

- Inuyasha, tu también debes descansar.

- Tal vez sea humano ahora Aome… pero te aseguro que una noche sin dormir no me hace daño.

- …bueno…

Se apresuraron a preparar todo para dormir. Miroku se acomodo cerca de Inuyasha, para acompañar a su amigo en la vigilia, Sango preparaba una de las bolsas de dormir de Aome , Kirara solía dormir con ella. Aome estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sesshomaru la miraba curioso.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- …me preparo para dormir…

- ¿En eso?

- ..si

- No

- ¿Perdón?

Por toda respuesta, Sesshomaru levanto una mano en su dirección, llamándola. Por alguna razón ese solo gesto le provoco un vacio en el estomago. Sango estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas, Observando todo. Como ella estaba cerca pudo escuchar perfectamente el intercambio de palabras y el gesto del youkai. Qué bueno que Inuyasha estaba bajo su forma humana y charlando con Miroku. Al ver que su amiga no se movía decidió ayudarla.

- Ve con el

- ..Pero Sango…yo…Shipo duerme conmigo…. y

- Solo quiere que duermas a su lado. Es…. una costumbre youkai… Shipo dormirá conmigo

- Oh… vaya… y… ¿es necesario?

- No quieres que venga por ti ¿o sí?

- No…tienes razón…

Aome se acerco a Sesshomaru, tomando su mano , mientras que el la ayudaba a tenderse a su lado, sobre su estola.

- Gracias…

- Este es el lugar que te corresponde, no tienes que agradecer.

- … se esta tan cómodo aquí. ¿ De verdad no te molesta?

- Solo la forma en que nos miran todos, como si te fuera a devorar…

- Uh... entiéndelos, ya se acostumbraran

- Aunque si no fuera por ellos…probablemente lo haría…

- ¿Qué? Aome ahogaba un bostezo mientras escuchaba la voz de Sesshomaru cerca de su oído

- …devorarte… El sueño se le fue de pronto mientras un calor le subía por el vientre, demasiado consciente de que los demás no dejaban de verlos.

- C-o-m-p-o-r-t-a-t-e. no podre dormir si sigues así…

- Descansa… después podre hacer algo mas, que solo verte dormir.

- ¡Sesshomaru!

La diminuta sonrisa en el rostro del youkai fue obvia para Sango, quien iba a decir que un ser tan indiferente, pudiera convivir como cualquiera de ellos… Además; tenía que confesarle a Aome que los Youkai no tenían la costumbre de dormir con sus parejas…bueno lo haría después.

* * *

Inuyasha se había pasado la noche observándolos. Su hermano no se había movido, su brazo, descansaba abierto a un costado, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia donde estaba ella. Aome si que se había movido acomodándose dentro de la estola de Sesshomaru, se veía hermosa entre las ondas blancas. Se veía feliz. Y de verdad que eso deseaba… porque así al menos no habría un motivo real para aborrecer a su hermano que hasta ahora, seguía demostrando que era digno de Aome.

* * *

Cuando Despunto el día, dio gracias a todos los dioses. Aome se había movido durante la noche; hablando entre sueños… y haciendo unos sonidos, que lo hicieron anhelar estar solos. Kami ¿que es lo que ella soñaba? Había terminado pegada a él. Su brazo descansaba sobre su pecho… y lo más curioso es que el no recordaba en qué momento lo había puesto ahí…se había dormido…en compañía de humanos. El se había dejado vencer por un sueño delicioso; sin duda ella lo relajaba lo suficiente para poder descansar. Inuyasha ya había recuperado su yuki, y asumido su forma de medio demonio, y los observaba, no desvió los ojos cuando él lo miro, al contrario había una muda aprobación en su rostro; como si aceptara que las cosas serian así en adelante.

- Aome… Sesshomaru le hablaba despacio para no asustarla

- …..

- Despierta, debemos ponernos en marcha. El tono de voz subió un poco más al ver que ella seguía demasiado cómoda para despertar por si misma

- … si…ya voy

Aome estaba enredada en la estola de Sesshomaru, había dormido tan bien. Se sentía como si eso fuera lo normal… no le molestaría dormir abrazada a el por el resto de su vida. Una risita nerviosa se le escapo, al recordar que de hecho así seria. Se levanto despacio, lista para ayudar a sus compañeros a preparar un buen desayuno, y emprender la marcha. Sesshomaru se perdió de vista por unos instantes; regresando cuando ya estaban listos para partir.

El camino se hacía largo, anduvieron por cerca de dos días, repitiendo su rutina. Turnándose para vigilar, Inuyasha una noche, Sesshomaru otra. Y sin importar quien vigilara, Aome dormía junto al youkai todas las noches.

- Esto se está haciendo tedioso no lo creen..

- Considéralo la calma antes de la tormenta Inuyasha

- ¡Khe!

- Mi buen amigo, tu espíritu bélico te va a causar problemas…

- De hecho monje ya se los ha causado

- Tiene razón señorita Aome. ¿ Recuerda la vez que se lo llevo un ave gigante?

- Si… su idea no era muy buena …

- ¡ Pero si el de la idea fue este monje libidinoso!

- Vamos, vamos, buen amigo; debes reconocer que tus ideas no son particularmente brillantes

- ¡Khe!

El grupo comenzó a recordad todas sus aventuras, entre risas, cada vez mayores. Una risa baja los congelo a todos.

- ¿¡Sesshomaru!

- …Eres gracioso Inuyasha…no lo pude evitar.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la reacción de Inuyasha

- ….¡Pues no soy tu gracia engreído y para que lo sepas mis ideas son muy brillantes!

- …lo dudo

- ¡Khe!

La risa de todos fue espontanea, casi una liberación del estrés general, Aome se sentía feliz. Tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil reunir a los hermanos. Y en la lucha que venía esa unión era muy necesaria.

Poco antes del atardecer, llegaron a una aldea abandonada… no se escuchaba ni un sonido, como si hasta los animales hubieran huido del lugar.

- Esto no me gusta…

- Miroku, Sango…tengan cuidado

- Inuyasha…

- Alguien se acerca…

No terminaba de hablar cuando un ataque lo lanzo lejos, Dyante, el líder del grupo, se lanzaba sobre Inuyasha; Sango y Miroku se las arreglaban con Yue, Sesshomaru intentaba lidiar con los dos restantes, ambos pelirrojos… pero era obvio que los peleadores estaban a su nivel. Aome se lanzo sobre uno de ellos, lista para pelear.

- ¡ Mantente lejos Aome!

- No ...

Para el asombro de Sesshomaru, Aome se lanzo sobre uno de los gemelos, pensó que lo purificaría. En lugar de eso lo enfrento con su espada; golpe a golpe lo mantuvo a raya, llevando el mismo ritmo que el youkai, que se veía a cada momento más desesperado. Uno de sus lances alcanzó el cuello de Aome, la sangre comenzó a salir. Escucho a lo lejos el gruñido de Sesshomaru…si no terminaba con ese youkai, el no confiaría en su capacidad. Se lanzo a fondo, alcanzando al youkai en el muslo, haciéndolo caer; momento que aprovecho para usar una flecha purificadora, que destruyo a su adversario al instante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su ropa se sentía mojada, la herida era al parecer más grande de lo que ella pensaba. Se movió con cuidado buscando a sus amigos, Sango y Miroku se encontraban bien, algo golpeados pero bien, Inuyasha estaba furioso porque los guerreros habían huido cuando Aome destruyo a uno de ellos. Sesshomaru la miraba entre molesto y preocupado… era difícil decidir. La sensación de caída la invadió, y antes de abandonarse a ella logro ver unos brazos morenos que la sostenían.

- ¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo perro sarnoso! ¡Te dejo a Aome unos días y es así como la cuidas!

- ..Kouga

- ¡Nada… mira como esta!

- ….Kouga…

- ¡Han herido a mi mujer inútil!...

Kouga tenía en brazos a Aome, muy poco consciente de la mirada de hielo que se posaba sobre él. Seguía gritándole al pobre de Inuyasha, que veía de reojo como Sesshomaru se acercaba paso a paso hasta donde el lobo estaba gritando. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se limito a quitarle a Aome de los brazos sin decir una palabra.

- Devuélveme a Aome Sesshomaru… esto es entre Inuyasha y yo… ella es mujer.

Con un movimiento rápido, sostuvo a Aome con un brazo mientras con el otro, tomaba a Kouga del cuello. Las garras de sus manos se alargaron, las pupilas enrojecieron y las líneas de su rostro y brazos se marcaron mas mientras hablaba al youkai lobo.

- Aome es MI MUJER… no vuelvas a decir que te pertenece o no vivirás para ver otro día lobo

- …Pero … ¿tu mujer?

- ¡TE QUEDO CLARO!

- …si…

Sesshomaru libero a Kouga; y se concentro en revisar el cuello de Aome, la herida era pequeña pero no cesaba de sangrar… lo había hecho muy bien. Pero él había pasado un verdadero tormento al pelear mientras la observaba defenderse… ella no debía empuñar una arma… para eso estaba el… él era el macho; le correspondía protegerla.

Mientras Sesshomaru se concentraba en Aome, los demás acompañaban a Kouga y le explicaban lo sucedido.

- Así que cambio al idiota de Inuyasha por Sesshomaru…

- ¡Que te pasa! Inuyasha gruñía en el rostro sonriente del youkai lobo

- Calma, tu sabes que es la verdad… tengo la idea de que me agrada tu hermano sabes

- ¿Pero qué….?

- Si… el realmente va a protegerla… aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que lastimaron a Aome…

- Ella eligió pelear

- ¿Y Sesshomaru lo permitió?

- ….Ya conoces a Aome

- ¡Ja ja, ja! ¡ Así que ni el Lord del Oeste puede con mi querida Aome!

- … Es una mujer muy rebelde

- Si… y valiente como ninguna no lo crees… digo enamorarse a alguien tan peligroso como un Daiyoukai…

- …Deben preparar un lugar para dormir… adelante hay un claro. No es prudente permanecer aquí más tiempo. Sesshomaru hablaba sin dirigirse a alguien en particular, mientras sostenía a Aome en brazos y se alejaba de ellos

- ¿A dónde vas?

- …

- …Bueno, creo mi querido Inuyasha que eso fue como gritar "No te importa"

- ¡ Ya cállate Kouga!

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar bastante lejos de ahí, los youkai pantera se detenían a hacer un nuevo plan de ataque

- ¡ Qué demonios te pasa Yue! ¡ Tenemos una misión, y aunque no lo apruebes vamos a cumplirla! El líder de los Youkais pantera estrello con fuerza el puño en el rostro de Yue, que cayó al suelo sin defenderse

- He acatado todas tus ordenes… la mujer es peligrosa

- ¡No te dije que te retiraras cuando Ide cayó!

- Cálmate Dyante… mi hermano peleo dignamente, y Yue tiene razón… esa mujer es peligrosa con esa capacidad para purificarnos. La voz de Zenta dejaba traslucir un poco de melancolía, extrañaría a su hermano.

- Demasiado para ser una humana… está bien Zenta, voy a dejar pasar esto… pero si vuelve a ocurrir yo mismo te enviare al inframundo Yue… y esta vez ninguna Diosa vendrá por ti. Dyante se alejo a zancadas, dejando a Yue aun recuperándose del golpe

- Como digas Dyante…

* * *

N/A: UN CAPITULO UN PELIN MAS LARGO, ES QUE SINO VAMOS A PAREA EN ALGO ASI COMO 40 CHAPS Y NO GRACIAS, TENGO VARIOS PROYECTOS EN EL TINTERO, sIGAN SIENDO LINDAS CONMIGO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, CREANME QUE TRATO DE CORREGIRME. rECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC! AUNQUE TRATO DE SER FIEL A LA PERSONALIDAD DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, NO PUEDO RESISTIR LA TENTACION DE MOSTRAR UN POCO DEL CORAZON DE SESSHY, QUE SE BIEN K TIENE BASTANTE.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad e Rumiko T.

CAPITULO 16

- Los aliados que Izayoi me obsequio han resultado tan inútiles como tú misma...

- ¡ No soy inútil ¡

- Kagura...me has dado una noticia interesante sobre la mujer de Sesshomaru...

- No es su mujer...

- Los celos no son buenos consejeros. Ya me desharé de ella a su tiempo... ahora ve y haz algo por tu aspecto

- Eres un idiota..

Kagura salió dejando a Naraku sumido en la semipenumbra de su habitación; en el rincón más apartado, yacía Kykyo.

La habían vestido con un hermoso kimono negro bordado con dragones en oro y verde. El cabello estaba perfumado y había maquillaje en su rostro. Nunca se había visto más hermosa. Pero ella no se movía o hablaba. Como si todo espíritu en ella se hubiera secado. Naraku seguía usándola a su antojo, sometiéndola a sus más bajas pasiones. Ella no se dejo llevar por el placer nuevamente, todo instinto ausente de su cuerpo; dejándola como una muñeca sin vida.

A Naraku parecía no importarle gran cosa, seguía hablando frente a ella como si sostuvieran una conversación; cuando tomaba su cuerpo procuraba hacerlo de forma suave para no dañarla, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta de tal abuso.

- Tu reencarnación ha hecho una demostración asombrosa Kykyo; empiezo a creer que superara tus poderes.

- ...

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo pudo su energía brotar a través de nuestro Lord del Oeste?

- ...

- Bien... debo retirarme querida Kykyo, tengo un par de asuntos por arreglar.

Naraku se acerco al futon donde estaba tendida Kykyo; aparto con suavidad un poco de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro; y luego de mirarla brevemente se alejo rumbo a la puerta, pero un murmullo lo detuvo

- ...ella...

- Kykyo, finalmente vuelves a hablar

- ...

- ¿Qué has dicho? Las manos de Naraku se aferraban con fuerza sobre los hombros de Kykyo, tratando de hacerla hablar nuevamente. Pero ella había caído nuevamente en un silencio infranqueable.

- ¡ Kana! El grito de Naraku aun vibraba en la habitación cuando la pequeña niña albina apareció frente a él.

- ...Aquí estoy

- Oculta algo sobre Aome ... averigua que es...

- Si

Kana se aproximo a la mujer que seguía con los ojos entreabiertos, fijos en el techo... completamente ausente.

Coloco con cuidado el espejo sobre el pecho de Kykyo, aplicando un poco de energía a la pulida superficie, que brillo levemente mientras se abría paso hasta el alma de la sacerdotisa.

Kykyo abrió los ojos, el miedo inundaba su rostro. Iba a ser sometida a Naraku una vez más. Su alma sería entregada al monstruoso ser que la tenia cautiva. Un espasmo le sacudió el cuerpo, mientras colocaba su pálida mano sobre la de Kykyo.

Ella le causaba una profunda pena. No era un ser humano vagaba suspendida entre dos mundos movida por el deseo de venganza y el amor; y al igual que Kagura y ella misma, había perdido su libertad por culpa de Naraku. Como le gustaría evitarle el dolor y sufrimiento que estaba pasando.

Kykyo seguía resistiéndose, aferrándose a los vestigios de humanidad que aún le quedaban, si el tomaba esto... no quedaría nada de ella.

Sus gritos llenaban la estancia mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por el dolor. Kana cerró los ojos y aumento la energía. Un destello de luz surgió del cuerpo de la miko, mientras caía al futon. El rostro inexpresivo vuelto hacia Kana, los ojos abiertos derramando continuas lagrimas silenciosas.

Kana tomo la pequeña luz rosada que flotaba sobre el espejo.

- Muéstrame tu corazón...

La luz comenzó a palpitar expandiéndose, envolviendo la menuda figura de Kana por un instante. Luego se disipo, quedando una chispa de luz, que coloco sobre el espejo para devolverla al cuerpo de Kykyo.

- ¿Y bien?

- "Vendrá el tiempo de la obscuridad y la duda, del egoísmo. Vendrá entonces la fe, la generosidad y dara inicio a un mundo en paz" Parece una profecía.

- Y al parecer se refiere al nuevo capricho de Sesshomaru

- Ella no lo tiene muy claro...

- Bien, debemos destruir a esa niña... Asegúrate que Kykyo se recupere, tal vez un par de almas la animen un poco.

Kana espero hasta que la energía de Naraku estuvo bastante lejos, para acercarse a Kykyo y arreglarle las ropas luego de abrir un poco el campo de energía a las serpientes caza almas.

Con delicadeza comenzó a peinar los cabellos de la mujer hablándole en un murmullo.

- Lo lamento

- ... No le contaste la verdad

- Si se lo digo no tendrás oportunidad de destruirlo ni de protegerla

- Te arriesgas demasiado Kana

- No tengo nada que perder

- ¿ No temes morir?

- ...Al igual que tu... solo soy una muñeca. Al menos tú conservas tu corazón.

Kykyo guardo silencio; levantándose con cuidado y acercándose a la ventana por la que entraban sus serpientes llevándole almas. No hacía mucho que podía moverse gracias a la ayuda de Kana. Pronto podría hacer frente a Naraku, pero temía lastimar a la pálida niña que la había ayudado.

Kana permanecía sentada cerca del futon, observando a la sacerdotisa en silencio. Había tenido el corazón de Kykyo en las manos y gracias eso la conocía un poco más.

- Inuyasha sigue vivo en tu corazón...¿ Por qué renunciaste a el?

Kykyo seguía con la mirada perdida en el tenebroso paisaje que la ventana le mostraba, tratando de no sentir nostalgia por su pasado, por las oportunidades perdidas, por el amor que no había vivido...

- El dejo de ser mío hace cincuenta años... aunque creo que él jamás me amo realmente.

Kana sintió la pena de Kykyo, era obvio que ella seguía amando al hibrido, aunque ahora sabia que el sentimiento no era correspondido.

- La profecía menciona a un hijo de la noche ¿Es Naraku?

Kykyo se concentro en aquella historia, que recordaba a la perfección y que comenzaba a comprender hasta ahora

" _Traída en las manos del incompleto vendrá el tiempo de la obscuridad, nacida de un deseo_

_De la duda entre los aliados, del egoísmo en el corazón mas amante._

_Vendrá entonces la luz, la fe en lo intangible, la generosidad sin condición; el amor sin temores._

_Sera la ultima. Protegida por la luz de la noche, bien amada del Sol. Traerá el inicio de un mundo en paz. "_

- Tal vez habla de Naraku... aunque Inuyasha es también un demonio incompleto, y a Seshomaru le faltaba un brazo hasta hace poco.

Los pensamientos de Kykyo seguían girando sin pausa, intentaba entender a la perfección el alcance de las palabras dichas por su antiguo preceptor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la verdad tras Aome? Ninguna niña reencarnación o no, habría podido manejar su poder espiritual tan rápido como esa pequeña.

- Pronto me iré de este lugar Kana

- Lo sé.

- Puedo protegerte...

- No es necesario

- ...

- Soy una parte de Naraku, no tengo libertad ni corazón...pero aún puedo elegir liberarte . Si destruyes a Naraku habrá valido la pena.

- Si así lo deseas...

- Tus amigos se acercan a este sitio.

- Naraku no los dejara llegar hasta aquí.

- Entonces deberás estar lista pronto.

* * *

La luna parecía una sonrisa de plata en el rostro del cielo. Todo era apacible en el palacio de la Señora del Oeste. Semejante a una perla brillando tenue a la luz de la Luna, la morada de Irazue era esplendida; rodeada de enormes jardines y fuentes que producían un delicado murmullo. Era considerado por los youkais, como el palacio más bello de los cuatro reinos.

Había sido un obsequio de Inu Taisho a Irazue. Antes, hacía siglos; el palacio rebosaba de luz y música, pues su compañero solía usarlo para recibir a los enviados de otros reinos. En aquellos días ella era la blanca Irazue, Señora del Oeste y muy noble compañera del poderoso Inu Taisho.

O así era hasta que ella apareció. Irazue sabía que su compañero tomaba placer en otras hembras, generalmente sometidas como botín de guerra.

Pero esta fue diferente. No era una prisionera, ni una youkai. Era una princesa humana. Una nadería, un extraño capricho creyó Irazue.

Pero no fue deseo lo que movió a Inu Taisho a abandonar su palacio. No, no fue por un capricho que se atrevió a engendrar un hijo en aquel vientre humano.

El se había permitido amar a la humana como si el fuer un asqueroso y simple mortal.

El agua se derramo de la inmensa bañera en la que había permanecido por un largo tiempo, recordando.

Envolvió su cuerpo en una hermosa prenda de seda blanca; mientras algunas gotas resbalaban por su piel. Salió a la pequeña terraza para respirar el aire nocturno y despejar su mente... Tantos recuerdos.

Solía andar sola por la noche, recorriendo los eternos corredores de su palacio, recordando cuan hermoso se veía hacia siglos. No pudo evitar volver a recordar lo mucho que había soportado la humillación del padre de Seshomaru, su completa vergüenza al saber que la humana tendría un hijo del Señor del Oeste.

Aun recordaba haberse rebajado a hablar con uno de los humanos que guardaban a la mujer . Logro ver el odio hacia Inu Taisho en el corazón de aquel mortal. Aquel hombre no sabía que su amada princesa llevaba al hijo de un demonio en el vientre.

Ella sabía que aquel guerrero, cegado por los celos acabaría con la vida de la mujer y el crío. Nunca espero que los sentimientos de Inu Taisho lo llevarían a traerla desde la muerte y menos aun que perdería la vida por salvar a la mujer y su hibrido.

Nunca se sintió culpable; ella hizo lo que estaba en su derecho hacer, la habría matado con sus propias manos si tal cosa no fuera indigna de ella.

Había vivido el desprecio de su compañero, y ahora su hijo, pese a lo mucho que había cuidado su educación, quería repetir la historia de su padre.

Y ella no se lo iba a permitir. Sesshomaru debía tener una compañera honorable, a la que daría un hijo digno de ser el heredero de las tierras del Oeste.

- ¡ Jamás la tendrás como compañera!

No pudo evitar alzar la voz en el vacío, era algo liberador escuchar sus palabras como un juramento en mitad de la noche. Ella sabía lo que era más adecuado para su hijo y una humana no lo seria nunca... Así tuviera que ensuciar sus blancas manos.

* * *

¡ NO ME MATEN! LES JURO QUE NO FUE MI INTENCION DEJARLAS COLGADITAS PERO MI PC TUVO INTERCONSULTA DIRECTA CON SAN PEDRO Y NO HBIA TENIDO ACCESO A LA CIVILIZACION EN UN LAAARGO TIEMPO. PARA COMPENSARLAS LES TENGO LISTO UN CAPITULO QUE ME HA COSTADO MIL QUEBRADEROS DE CABEZA PORQUE NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO ALGO ASI O_O

Y HE TRATADO DE SER MAS DESCRIPTIVA EN LOS ESCENARIOS Y ROPAS Y SITUACIONE S EN GENERAL, YA QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME LO HABIAN RECOMENDADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RVWS, ME HACEN LA GATITA MAS FELIZ DEL UNIVERSO! LES PROMETO CAPITULO NUEVO LA PROXIMA SEMANA!

BESOS

MISTONTLI


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdon! si ya se merezco que me maten a tomatazos, pero tengo buenas razones, el fic ya esta terminado. y si me tarde es porque no me sentia conforme con los ultimos capitulos, ya saben es mi primer fic, y no quiero hacer un mal papel. No sean muy malas conmigo, les prometo que en maximo tres dias ya tienen el fic completito a su disposicion, y el primer capitulo de otro que se me ocurrio en mis bloqueos de principiante. Mil besos a todas las lindas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo para darme un consejo y ayudarme a mejorar, y a las que me han impulsado con sus maravillosos comentarios de aliento, son mi mayor inspiracion! **

**Y bueno, ya saben Inuyasha y compañia no son mios, son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko T.**

CAPITULO 17

La cueva era profunda y estaba bien resguardada. Había tenido la precaución de encender fuego para mantenerla tibia; y esa fue una buena idea porque había obscurecido sin darse cuenta.

Aunque eso no era importante por ahora, tenía un problema más urgente en ese instante. El sabor que seguía torturándolo desde hacía horas; había cometido la imprudencia de cerrar la herida de Aome con su boca, consciente de que su saliva le ayudaría a sanar. Pero no pudo detenerse, lamio con glotonería la sangre que manchaba el cuello, siguiendo el camino hasta su escote; desgarrando sin cuidado el precioso ropaje de piel de dragón que le cubría el torso.

Lamio sus pechos y abdomen hasta que no quedo una gota de sangre visible…. Y quería más. Quería estar sobre cada parte de su cuerpo para que cada criatura en el mundo supiera que ella le pertenecía. Y cuando no encontró más sangre se había atrevido a rozar el cuello con sus colmillos. Haciendo que un hilillo de sangre fresca corriera por la piel de la joven. Y la sensación que lo lleno le asusto mucho…. Deseo, puro y animal deseo. Y se repetía una y otra vez que ella era para él, suya. Suya porque su energía latía dentro de la joven, SUYA porque la energía espiritual de ella se retiraba permitiéndole seguir, como si aun inconsciente deseara pertenecerle.

Por eso se había apartado de Aome, se quito la yukata y la cubrió cuidadosamente, recostándola en su estola, procurando que estuviera cómoda. Se mantenía en un rincón, a unos pasos de distancia, luchando por no tomarla ahí mismo… inconsciente y débil… aun así el demonio que era, la deseaba en ese instante.

Pero no le haría algo así; ella era su compañera, no una hembra cualquiera. Ella iba a disfrutar cuando finalmente la tomara; y estaría consciente, con su mirada obscura sobre el… el solo imaginarla bajo su cuerpo…

- Sesshomaru…. La voz suave y cansada de Aome lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos

- No te muevas, debes descansar

- Que pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Estás bien? La tensión en la voz del youkai la había puesto algo nerviosa.

- …Si

Aome intento ponerse en pie, al hacerlo la prenda que le cubría se deslizo suavemente de sus hombros, dejando el torso al descubierto.

Escucho el gruñido bajo de Sesshomaru. Él había vuelto el rostro pero no lo suficientemente rápido… había visto sus pechos bañados por la tenue luz de las llamas; redondos y plenos, deliciosamente femeninos.

Aome no había terminado de cubrirse cuando el ya estaba sobre ella, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, lo sintió rozar la piel con su nariz, como si se llenara con su aroma. Mientras sus garras se perdían entre los negros cabellos, hablándole en voz baja.

- ...No quiero que pelees mas

- Debo hacerlo Sesshomaru

- Yo lo hare. Soy un Daiyoukai, no permitiré que pelees

- Pues yo soy una sacerdotisa, y es mi obligación destruir a Naraku

- ... por favor

Aome no sabía si realmente había escuchado a Sesshomaru suplicar alguna vez, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le aseguro que no, el JAMAS suplicaba.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Sesshomaru seguía con el rostro escondido en su cuello, y aunque Aome intentaba incorporarse, el no lo permitía; sostenía su cabeza con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba sus hombros con delicadeza

- Cuando te hirieron… no supe que hacer….yo….sentí miedo

- Sesshomaru…

- No había sentido algo así nunca, y no quiero sentirme así, si tengo que obligarte de la forma que sea, lo hare. Eres humana…. Eres frágil Aome; muy frágil.

Con cada palabra el abrazo sobre su cuerpo aumentaba hasta hacerla recostarse de nuevo, llevando a Sesshomaru aun en su cuello, ocultando el rostro. Había tanta emoción en la voz del youkai. El poderoso Sesshomaru nuevamente agobiado por sentimientos que lo hacían vulnerable. Y a ella le dolía verlo así. Ella amaba su orgullo, su seguridad, incluso su aparente indiferencia, ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado y siempre seria así.

Acuno el rostro del Youkai entre sus manos, tratando de verlo a los ojos. Y aunque el oponía resistencia, al final le permitió moverle el rostro. Mirándola fijamente esperando su reacción.

- Sesshomaru…

- No te hare daño.

Las marcas purpura en su rostro se veían mas gruesas y obscuras. Sus hermosos ojos dorados, estaban tintados de carmín, y si no se equivocaba sus garras y colmillos eran algo más largos de lo normal.

Estaba a medio camino de su transformación. Pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, el se mantenía completamente consciente.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Porque estas apunto de transformarte? Había verdadera preocupación en la voz de Aome

- ¿No te asustas con nada? Sesshomaru se escuchaba ligeramente molesto.

- ¿Debería?

- Si… La voz del youkai, vibro un poco, mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos de Aome

- No lo creo… Bien si pensaba que la iba a asustar con la pose de demonio malo, pues estaba muy equivocado

- Aome… Deseo poseerte en este instante… lamer toda tu piel, y morderte el cuello hasta hacerte sangrar y tomarte dentro de mí. Deseo escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras te marco como mi hembra…

La voz de Sesshomaru se hacía más baja conforme hablaba… expresarlo frente a ella lo llevaba al borde del control. Aome lo miraba sin parpadear, ella podía sentir el esfuerzo que hacía para controlar sus impulsos. Le causaba una honda emoción, porque tenía parte de la energía de el dentro de ella y eso le permitía percibir lo que el sentía. Y estaba bien consciente de lo difícil que le estaba resultando contenerse.

El deseo que latía en el aumento mil veces, al sentir la boca de Aome sobre sus labios, besándolo con una intensidad que se le antojaba imposible. Tardo unos segundos en responderle, dejando que un gemido escapara de sus labios mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, deslizándose sobre la cálida piel.

Sus manos se movían cuidadosas sobre los pechos de Aome, lentamente, sosteniendo los hinchados pezones entre sus dedos; apretándolos un poco, sin dejar sus labios. Satisfecho al sentirla arquearse bajo el, buscando mas contacto.

Al sentir su respiración agitada por el mismo deseo que lo llenaba, se deslizo suavemente por su cuello; dejando un par de rasguños en la piel de sus hombros, mientras seguía hasta los rozados pezones. Atrapo uno en su boca, provocando un delicioso gemido de la mujer que se revolvía bajo su peso.

Su cuerpo se tenso, Abrió la boca tratando de cubrir su pecho, succionando lentamente pasando la lengua por su piel, mientras bajaba la mano hasta el húmedo sexo de Aome, arrastrándose bajo su ropa, acariciándola suavemente. Logrando que la joven soltara de golpe todo el aire en un solo grito… su nombre.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, todo su ser anhelaba esta unión… con un esfuerzo enorme movió su mano de regreso al pecho de la mujer, mientras la observaba , asombrado de lo hermosa que lucía con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, con la mirada húmeda del placer que sentía.

- Aome…aun puedo detenerme…

- Yo…yo quiero que sigas…

Lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y aun así él no se atrevia a moverse. Hasta que sintió una mano pequeña y titubeante sobre su erección; haciendo que un gruñido bastante animal saliera de su garganta. Se levanto despacio, desprendiéndose la ropa lentamente, disfrutando vanidoso; el sonrojo que lleno el rostro de Aome al verlo desnudo.

Se acerco nuevamente, besando con delicadeza sus labios, acariciándolos con lentitud, bajando luego por su barbilla, besando el centro de su cuello, siguiendo el camino entre los pechos sin dejar de besar la piel.

Desato con calma la única prenda que aun ocultaba su cuerpo. Fue lento, sin dejar de tocarla; rozando la longitud de sus piernas. Disfrutando la suavidad y el aroma de su piel.

Recorriendo lentamente el camino de regreso a su boca, dejando suaves besos a su paso. Hasta encontrar de nuevo las orbes obscuras de Aome. Dejo que su cuerpo la cubriera con cuidado, evitando aplastarla.

Disfrutando la expresión de sorpresa que cubrió el rostro de su mujer cuando lo sintió completamente desnudo contra su piel.

- ….Su Mujer. El pensamiento fue el último destello de lucidez en su cabeza y logro sacarlo del estado de medio demonio en el que estaba.

Una conocida calidez le recorrió el pecho. Seguía perdido en los ojos de Aome, tan confiada entre sus brazos. Se permitió besarla otra vez; pero con una sensación muy distinta. Como si por un momento el mundo no existiera. Exploro su boca con suavidad, fascinado con el absoluto abandono con el que ella se le entregaba.

Las manos de Aome se movían entre los suaves cabellos de Sesshomaru, perdida en la delicadeza de los sedosos labios que recorrían su boca con ternura. Porque , él era delicado y dulce al besarla, acariciando el contorno de su rostro y mejillas.

Cuando dejo sus labios se deslizo de nuevo por su cuello lamiendo lentamente la piel cercana a su oído, mientras movía suavemente su cadera contra la de Aome, que se tenso un poco al recordar el tamaño del sexo que rozaba su cuerpo.

- No deseo lastimarte Aome. La voz era un murmullo en su oído, tan apasionada que lleno su cuerpo con una ola de calor.

- Es que… yo…nunca. La frase acabo en un gemido al sentir la boca de Sesshomaru sobre la sensible piel de su oído. Lamiéndolo lentamente.

- Lo se…y eso me hace desearte aun mas.

La voz de Sesshomaru se apagaba mientras recorría la piel de sus brazos, sujetando sus manos y llevándolas sobre su cabeza. Dejándola inmóvil. Sesshomaru bajo el rosto hasta apoderarse de uno de los rosados pezones, succionándolo y rozándolo con su lengua. Provocando que Aome se arqueara contra su cuerpo. Sesshomaru se movió un poco, lo necesario para acomodar su sexo contra el e ella.

Ante la suave caricia, la chica se froto instintivamente contra él, provocando que ambos gimieran de placer.

Sesshomaru comenzó un lento movimiento de vaivén, entrando cada vez más en el húmedo y estrecho sexo de Aome. Sintiendo que la barrera en el cuerpo de ella cedía poco a poco. Myoga le había dicho que las hembras humanas sufrían cuando estaban con un macho por primera vez. El trataba de minimizarle el dolor, no quería causarle daño.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite de control; sentía la urgencia de sepultarse de golpe en la cálida estrechez. La energía demoniaca pulsaba en todo su cuerpo, mientras sus colmillos se agudizaban más.

- …Aome

- Sessh….

- ….perdóname

El dolor en su sexo era inmenso, como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera, no pudo evitar el grito que escapo de su garganta, ni las lagrimas que rodaron por su rostro al sentirse bruscamente invadida.

Sesshomaru se quedo quieto, acariciando en silencio su rostro, dando tiempo a que el dolor pasara un poco. Mirando fijamente los inmensos ojos de Aome mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella.

Aome aun sentía un leve dolor, pero disminuía poco a poco mientras un curioso cosquilleo la recorría. La sensación fue haciéndose más intensa hasta volverse francamente placentera; por instinto flexiono sus piernas, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera al encuentro de Sesshomaru, que jadeaba mientras se movía más rápido.

La sensación la tomo por sorpresa. Un hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo haciéndola temblar, mientras de su garganta surgía un grito…

- ¡Sesshomaru!

Como si lo hubiera esperado el youkai clavo los colmillos en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Aome, saboreando el éxtasis en la sangre de ella. Al tiempo que su propio cuerpo era sacudido por el placer. Su Energía y la de ella completamente unidas, su sangre dentro de él; y el dentro de ella. Perfectamente unidos.

Poco a poco ambos recuperaron el ritmo lento de la respiración, Aome aun sentía la boca de Sesshomaru sobre su cuello, y el extraño vacio que provocaba al succionar su sangre a largos tragos. Hasta que lo sintió desprenderse de su cuello.

Sesshomaru permaneció unos momentos con el rostro en el hombro de Aome, disfrutando el cambio en su aroma, más atrayente, más dulce. Los días iban a ser un verdadero tormento ahora porque desearía tomarla en cualquier instante, solo su aroma bastaría para encender su deseo.

Se incorporo con cuidado; rodando sobre su espalda, llevándose a una ruborizada Aome con él. Era agradable tenerla así, desnuda y cálida sobre su piel; Bajo la mirada buscando el rostro de la joven y encontró que lo miraba ligeramente somnolienta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… Había preocupación en la mirada del youkai. Sus maravillosos ojos dorados, llenos de una ternura que la sorprendía. - Te amo Sesshomaru

Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, inclinando un poco el rostro sobre el cuello de Aome.

- Ouch!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- … Me duele el cuello…

- Es normal

- ¡Normal!

- Si fueras youkai no te habrías percatado ni un poco de ese rasguño. Pero eres frágil, tardaras bastante en sanar.

- Claro Drácula…. ¡Casi me arrancas el cuello!

- Aome se veía más y más molesta, mientras se levantaba, apoyándose en el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru

- Eres frágil

- ¡No lo soy!

La expresión de disgusto se borro del rostro de Aome al sentir un agradable hormigueo en su sexo; mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que sus cuerpos seguían unidos.

Sesshomaru la observaba divertido, mientras movía ligeramente la cadera hacia arriba, haciéndola gemir sin pudor.

- Eres muy frágil y eres mía

- ¿No estás cansado?

Una risa leve escapo de sus labios al incorporarse; sujetando la cintura de Aome mientras recorría con pereza la curva de la femenina espalda.

- Olvidas que no soy humano…y quien es Drácula?


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Habían andado un buen rato, hasta dar con el lugar que Sesshomaru les había indicado. Solo Inuyasha y Kouga se mantenían en guardia, seguros de que en cualquier instante serian atacados. Pero la noche había transcurrido en una relativa calma; la energía maligna de Naraku se sentía más fuerte. Al amanecer decidieron continuar, seguros de que Sesshomaru y Aome los alcanzarían en cualquier momento

Solo llevaban unas horas andando cuando un monstruoso ser los ataco, Kouga lo acabo rápidamente. Mas alerta aun, siguieron andando, preparados para recibir un ataque en cualquier momento. Se sentían cada vez más tensos, una gran cantidad de energía maligna se sentía alrededor de ellos; estaban cada vez más cerca de Naraku.

- Bueno Inuyasha ¿Cuál es el plan? Kouga se recargaba pensativo en el tronco de un viejo árbol, mientras esperaba la respuesta del hanyou.

- Sacar a Kykyo y despedazar a Naraku

- Ah claro… que fácil…

- ¡Khe! Ahora resulta que eres un lobo cobarde…. ¡Ya lo sabía!

- ¡Cállate perro sarnoso!

- Estos dos no maduran…. Miroku parecía bastante resignado esperando a que Kouga e Inuyasha se calmaran un poco.

Sango se encargaba de alimentar a Shippo y Kirara, cuando percibió el cambio en el ambiente, dio unos pasos insegura hasta unos metros de distancia, concentrándose en las sensaciones a su alrededor.

Una barrera… Frente a ella se manifestaba una poderosa muestra de la energía de Naraku, aunque a diferencia de las barreras creadas por Kykyo, esta permitía ver mas allá de los limites, transparente como el cristal; por lo que Sango logro ver la silueta borrosa de una mujer acercándose a ella

- ¡Creo que alguien se acerca!

Kouga, Inuyasha y Miroku veían la sombra que se aproximaba al borde, definiéndose más conforme se acercaba. Una mujer efectivamente, ataviada como una princesa, pero con la ropa desgarrada, se acercaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban, mientras era atacada por Kagura.

- ¡Es Kykyo! El grito de Inuyasha, fue acompañado del estruendo de Tessaiga al estrellarse contra la barrera. En el interior Kykyo seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de Kagura.

Kykyo solo contaba con una energía espiritual bastante disminuida, cuando Kana le dijo que sus amigos estaban tras la barrera; ninguna de ellas pensó que Kagura se daría cuenta de la traición de Kana, o al menos no tan rápido. Cuando Inuyasha descargo otro golpe sobre la barrera, ella lanzo una ráfaga de pura energía al mismo sitio, logrando abrir una brecha.

Inuyasha llego junto a Kykyo en el instante en que ella se desplomaba rendida, había usado mucha energía y no podía hacer más. Kouga, Sango y Miroku enfrentaban a Kagura dándoles algo de tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Inuyasha…viniste. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kykyo

- Vamos a sacarte de este lugar, tranquila

- Aome…. él le teme a Aome…

- Kykyo… no te fatigues

Un grupo de sombras surgió tras el atacándolo. Inuyasha se coloco frente a Kykyo, protegiéndola, listo a enfrentar a los recién llegados, que no eran otros que los enviados de Irazue.

- ¡Maldición!

Inuyasha peleaba alejándolos de Kykyo, pero eran tres youkais, uno de ellos lo miraba de forma extraña, mirándolo a él y luego a su compañero. Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre su compañero. Inuyasha no se distrajo en preguntar, Aome ya les había comentado que tenían un aliado entre las filas de Naraku. Así que se lanzo sobre el otro youkai destruyéndolo luego de un largo intercambio de golpes.

Kana contemplaba todo en su pequeño espejo, atenta a la aparición de otro monstruo que se lanzo sobre Inuyasha y Yue. Miroku y Kouga seguían enfrentando a Kagura mientras Sango trataba de alejar a Kykyo de la batalla. No habían planeado las cosas así, desde luego, pero Kagura las había sorprendido, y eso significaba que Naraku ya estaba al tanto de su traición. No importaba, Kykyo estaba fuera del control de Naraku ahora, era libre.

- No fue muy inteligente que me traicionaras. Pagaras con tu vida querida Kana

- Yo no tengo una vida Naraku…solo soy una pieza reemplazable para ti.

- Cierto… muere entonces querida Kana

Con solo un movimiento la frágil niña se rompió en pedazos que se fueron haciendo más y más pequeños, hasta quedar reducida a un polvo fino que era dispersado fácilmente por el viento.

Naraku miraba el pequeño cumulo de polvo que se disolvía rápidamente; no entendía la traición de Kana, ni su extraña alianza con Kykyo. Destruiría a Inuyasha frente a Kykyo y luego la destruiría a ella y a todos sus aliados de una buena vez. Dos fragmentos de la perla estaban ahí afuera solo restaría tomar lo que Aome llevaba con ella, y para eso tendría ayuda.

Con un estruendo, Naraku apareció en medio de la batalla, liberando grandes cantidades de veneno mientras se transformaba en un monstruoso ser lanzándose sobre Kykyo, dejando muy mal herida a Sango en el camino.

- ¡Kykyo! Inuyasha se lanzo sobre Naraku con furia; mientras el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa era lanzado por los aires, sangrando profusamente.

Inuyasha seguía atacando al monstruoso ser, sin darse cuenta de que Miroku había caído victima de los ataques de Kagura; Yue le hacía frente, dándole un respiro a Kouga. Uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, se acerco a Kouga lentamente, envolviéndole ambas piernas extrayendo los fragmentos de la perla, dejando a Kouga muy mal herido.

Kagura se lanzo con fuerza contra Yue, aunque el filo de una espada se hundió en su pecho sorprendiéndola. La energía que rodeaba a Aome, era una mezcla entre su poder y el del lord del Oeste. Causando que su Aura brillara en dos tonalidades muy diferentes.

- ¡Niña tonta! Kagura se preparó para enfrentar a Aome, inmune al ataque que esta le había causado con su espada.

- ¡Yue! ¡Saca a Naraku y a Kouga de aquí! Aome mantenía la guardia en alto, cubriendo la retirada de sus amigos.

- Ten cuidado Aome… Yue no pudo evitar la angustia que tino su voz, pese a saber que Aome era bastante capaz de defenderse; se alejo llevando a los dos hombres inconscientes.

- ¿Te diviertes con Lord Sesshomaru? Disfrútalo porque cuando se fastidie de ti no volverás a verlo… ¡Solo eres un capricho para el!

Aome seguía en silencio; concentrada en los ataques de Kagura; que se lanzaba contra ella sin pensar demasiado, llevada por los celos ridículos que sentía. Aome la rechazo con una poderosa flecha de energía espiritual, que purifico a Kagura, disolviendo su cuerpo lentamente.

Sesshomaru atacaba a Naraku, intentando no distraerse; concentrándose en su contrincante, aunque seguía atento los movimientos de Aome. Sesshomaru incrementaba su energía en cada golpe, sintiendo la energía de Aome fluir junto con la suya, completamente a su disposición. Cada golpe le causaba daño real al monstruo frente a él, pero Naraku no estaba dispuesto a huir esta vez. Destruiría a Sesshomaru de una u otra forma, sabía que sus enemigos se realineaban para ayudar al Daiyoukai; Inuyasha y el traidor Yue estaban listos para atacar y Aome se acercaba a ellos lista para apoyar a su amado youkai…estaban todos tan distraídos.

Naraku se lanzo sobre Sesshomaru con un poderoso despliegue de energía que fue hábilmente rechazado; Sesshomaru se lanzó a fondo hundiendo su espada en el cuerpo de Naraku, que comenzó a deshacerse.

- …Excelente…ataque….. me has vencido….. pero…¿a que costo?

Sesshomaru miraba los restos de Naraku, sin comprender sus palabras, cuando un aroma familiar le hizo reaccionar volviéndose bruscamente hacia donde Aome seguía de pie.

- ¡Aome!

El grito surgió de los dos que estaban a su lado, pero lo escuchaba lejano. Solo podía ver como caía el cuerpo de su compañera , los ojos abiertos apenas mientras una inmensa mancha carmesí seguía extendiéndose sobre la yukata que el mismo le había puesto unos momentos antes.

Sostuvo su cuerpo antes de que tocara la hierba, apartando con delicadeza los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. La terrible herida le había sido infringida desde atrás, mientras todos estaban distraídos con Naraku. Aome estaba mortalmente pálida, inerte entre sus brazos. Rodeada por el familiar aroma que había detectado muy tarde.

- Te advertí; ella no era adecuada para ti… y aun así te atreviste a marcarla

- …

- Tu espada no servirá esta vez, y aunque sin duda tu energía en ella la mantiene viva aun; morirá en unas horas…

Sesshomaru seguía inclinado, observando el rostro de Aome; ajeno a las palabras de aquella mujer a la que había llamado madre durante siglos. Concentrado tan solo en respirar lentamente, buscando una solución. Ya sabía que su espada no funcionaria, los poderes de Irazue sobrepasaban a los de Tenseiga. Podía percibir la energía de Inuyasha tras él, furioso.

- ¡Maldita mujer! Inuyasha se había lanzado sobre Irazue, dispuesto a atacarla, cuando la voz de Sesshomaru lo detuvo

- No tiene caso… Las palabras habían salido sin fuerza de su boca, mientras seguía en el suelo con Aome en brazos - Debo llevarla a mi palacio, y tus amigos están mal heridos también…

- Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha veía asombrado como su hermano se ponía en pie llevando en brazos a Aome, no miro a su madre ni una sola vez. Yue se aproximo a Inuyasha poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y se alejo rápidamente siguiendo a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha enfundo su espada, bajando la mirada le dio la espalda a Irazue.

- Perdí a mi madre siendo un cachorro todavía… y debo decirte que me sentía desdichado por haberme quedado solo; pero yo sé lo que es una madre…el en cambio… no lo ha sabido jamás.

- Insolente mestizo! ¡Como te atreves….!

- Mi hermano tiene razón…. No vale la pena.

Inuyasha se lanzo de prisa, tras Sesshomaru y Yue, que ya sostenía en pie a Kouga. Miroku y Sango trataban de reanimar a Kykyo. Inuyasha se acerco apartando a sus amigos, mientras sostenía a la joven.

- Kykyo…despierta por favor

- Inuyasha… estas bien…

- Iremos con Sesshomaru…vas a ponerte bien

- …Mi tiempo termino…

- Kykyo…. Perdóname, no pude protegerte…- Las lagrimas caían libres por el rostro de Inuyasha. Abrazando el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer que había sido su primer amor.

- Protege a Aome…no dejes que su luz… se extinga…

- Kykyo… con infinita delicadeza acaricio la boca de la mujer con sus labios, mientras sentía que aquel cuerpo perdía peso hasta desvanecerse por completo entre sus brazos.

Permaneció unos momentos inclinado, dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran libremente. Luego de limpiarse el rostro se pudo de pie y se acercó a sus compañeros. Concentrado en salvar a Aome, que se veía mortalmente pálida en brazos de Sesshomaru.

Al acercarse al grupo, Sesshomaru los rodeo con una intensa luz, trasladándolos hasta su morada.

Irazue veía incrédula, como su hijo llevaba en brazos a la humana, acunándola contra su pecho como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo, y el colmo fue verlo rodeado de seres inferiores. Esperaba que cuando la humana muriera, su hijo se recuperaría de semejante capricho… Porque la chiquilla moriría, había desgarrado su cuerpo instilando un veneno que no tenía cura.

- Yue nos traiciono…pero al menos usted cumplió su parte del acuerdo. La voz de Naraku sonó a sus espaldas al tiempo que salía de entre las sombras

- Has actuado bien Naraku, creen que te destruyeron.

- En realidad mi querida señora, estaban muy distraídos gracias a su ayuda; como para notar el truco… por cierto ¿tiene el resto de la perla?

- Toma…ahora me marcho. Irazue daba la espalda al medio demonio, alejándose

- Pero Señora, aún falta algo. Naraku sonreía mientras unía los fragmentos de la perla. Completa por fin, una bellísima joya que aunque brillaba con algo de pureza se iba tiñendo de negro poco a poco.

- ¿Qué dices?

Sin mediar palabra Naraku atravesó el cuerpo de Irazue con sus tentáculos mientras comenzaba a asimilar a la poderosa Inu Youkai. Irazue fue consciente de que moriría y todo su poder pasaría al miserable hibrido…

Naraku termino de absorber a Irazue, sintiendo como el poder corría por sus venas. Ahora era un youkai completo; Perfecto y poderoso…y lo mejor era el dueño de la perla de Shikon.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

- Espero que no te moleste, envié a Kyrara a la aldea para traer a Kaede

Sesshomaru miro unos momentos a Sango, la cazadora le hablaba como si fuera uno de ellos, sin ceremonias…

Inuyasha y Miroku veían asustados a Sango y luego a Sesshomaru, esperando la reacción de este último. Yue contemplaba la escena desde un lugar apartado.

- ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar?

- No más de una hora, ya he limpiado la herida y cambie su ropa…sería bueno que descanses un poco, se asustara mucho si despierta y te ve así.

La voz de Sango había sido un murmullo pero estaba segura que el la había escuchado, en especial por la forma en que la miro; como si hubiera pasado algún tipo de limite. Pero el tenía que hacerse a la idea; Aome no estaba sola y ahora él tampoco lo estaría.

Inuyasha y Yue habían perdido un poco el color al escuchar lo último que Sango había dicho…se estaba extralimitando un poco. Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru solo inclino un poco la cabeza asintiendo en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Sanguito querida no seas tan confiada con el señor Sesshomaru. Miroku la abrazaba mientras seguía atento por si el dueño de la casa volvía

- Cierto…pensé que en cualquier momento te atacaría. Inuyasha se veía bastante asombrado de la conducta de su hermano.

- Sesshomaru está profundamente enamorado de Aome, y eso es algo que no ocurre comúnmente entre los youkai, menos entre los de alta cuna…aunque ¿Cómo evitar amar a alguien como ella? La voz de Yue los saco a todos de sus pensamientos

- Pero se supone que los Youkai no tienen sentimientos

- Si los tienen Miroku; pero no saben manejarlos, se podría decir que le temen a las emociones porque dado nuestro temperamento…pues las cosas son demasiado intensas

- Pero como siendo tan poderosos ¿no pueden controlar sus emociones? Inuyasha se veía bastante confundido.

- ¿Observaste bien a tu hermano? Dime ¿Es el youkai que conoces?

- …No…no últimamente

- No desde que se enamoró de Aome…y ahora será más inestable todavía, porque la vida de su compañera está en juego.

- No te entiendo Yue…

- Los youkai se emparejan una sola vez, Sango y de por vida…cuando uno muere el otro no suele durar mucho. Kouga lo había dicho mientras pensaba en lo mal que se sentía el de ver a su querida Aome moribunda…. No podía ni imaginar el tormento por el que pasaba Sesshomaru.

- Así que, tratándose de alguien tan poderoso, distante y cerrado en sí mismo… pues podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Abrirse al amor lo ha dejado demasiado vulnerable. Además, acaba de marcarla como su hembra; eso lo dañara más.

- Inuyasha y Kouga enrojecieron ligeramente, al enterarse de ese pequeño detalle. No habían notado el aroma de Aome aun.

- Creí que era una herida de Naraku… la voz de Inuyasha era melancólica al comprender la marca en el cuello de Aome

- Bueno Inuyasha algo tenemos bien claro…. Sesshomaru no es un tonto como su hermano menor…

- ¡Cállate Kouga!

Podía escuchar la conversación en el corredor, y sabía que era verdad. Se sentía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si el no estuviera realmente involucrado. Salió del agua pensando aun, en las palabras de la cazadora.

Era extraño que se preocuparan por él; tenía sirvientes, el palacio estaba lleno de ellos; pero su función era esa; atenderlo. Era su obligación no algo voluntario.

Y ahora estos humanos venían y le mostraban que cuidarían de Aome y aunque le provocaba algo de enojo… sospechaba que lo cuidarían a el de ser necesario.

Se vistió con un espléndido kimono de seda roja cubierto con un bordado de blancas flores de cerezo, un obi de seda negra le ceñía la cintura. Se dirigió a la habitación contigua a la suya, la que correspondía a la señora de la casa, donde Aome reposaba.

Le habían puesto una sencilla bata de seda azul claro, y reposaba entre los suaves almohadones del lecho. Se veía tan frágil, tan penosamente vulnerable.

Se sentó cerca de ella, en silencio. Tanto poder y ahora dependía de las virtudes de aquellos a los que creía inferiores. Reacciono al sentir que alguien había entrado en la estancia.

- Sesshomaru….Kaede está aquí, va a revisar a Aome

Sin decir palabra, el señor del oeste se puso en pie, apartándose hasta un rincón. La dejaría hacer, pero no se movería de la habitación.

- Lord Sesshomaru ¿Tiene alguna idea del veneno que se usó contra ella? Kaede se había puesto a curar la herida con las plantas y medicinas que había traído, sin voltear a verlo una sola vez; consciente de que era muy poco el tiempo que tenían para ayudar a Aome.

- Es un veneno preparado en el reino de los muertos…no hay forma de revertirlo

- Ya veo…

Sesshomaru se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el hermoso piso de mármol blanco, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y los ojos fijos en la figura de Aome, que era rodeada por la energía espiritual de la anciana. Se sentía en deuda con ella por intentarlo; pero conocía bien el poder del veneno que se había usado contra su compañera. Si Aome no había muerto aún se debía a sus enormes poderes espirituales…pero hasta eso sería inútil.

Kaede salió de la habitación luego de algunas horas, sabía que era muy poco lo que se podía hacer por Aome, pero al menos se le veía más tranquila, como si el dolor hubiera cesado.

No podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Sesshomaru sentado en un rincón, con la mirada fija en Aome, como una estatua. Al llegar al amplio corredor, vio a los jóvenes compañeros de Aome, profundamente dormidos. Habían tomado una comida abundante y el cansancio los había vencido; no quería despertarlos. Bien sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor.

Se sentó junto a Sango, contemplando el hermoso jardín silencio, Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar.

- Anciana Kaede ¿Cómo esta Aome?

- Hice cuanto pude Inuyasha…ahora solo nos queda esperar.

- Kaede debe haber algo que podamos hacer

- No lo hay Inuyasha; Irazue sabía bien lo que hacía, no dejo opciones. Yue miraba al cielo dejando que el peso de sus palabras llegara a todos que ya habían despertado.

- Kaede… ¿y Sesshomaru?

- Se niega a comer o descansar. No se ha movido de la habitación. Tiene la mirada fija en Aome…nunca pensé que llegaría a verlo así Sango.

- ¿No hay nada más entonces? ¿Solo esperar a que muera?

- Podemos orar a los dioses Miroku… podemos orar.

Las horas seguían pasando, se había hecho de noche; ahora solo veía la silueta de Aome gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Fuera su hermano y los otros se turnaban para vigilar. No importaba gran cosa, el no sería capaz de seguir sin Aome, y era obvio que la vida de ella se le escapaba entre las manos.

No hacía mucho había despertado con ella entre los brazos, los dos completamente desnudos…la había amado hasta el cansancio durante la noche, provocando que ella le preguntara si siempre era así… el solo había reído. No, no siempre era asi, él había tenido encuentros con hembras youkai y nunca las soportaba más allá de una satisfacción fugaz. Pero ella… ella lograba despertar instintos diferentes en él, la necesidad primaria de protección era más fuerte que el deseo de grabar su aroma en su piel. Se habían bañado juntos en un arroyo cercano, y ella se había ruborizado tanto al verlo desnudo a la luz del día.

Por unas horas supo lo que era sentirse completo. Era consciente que siendo humana ella tendría una vida breve, aunque se emparejara con ella y mezclaran su energía, eso solo la mantendría joven, pero no la haría inmortal. Aun así, habrían vivido una vida completa juntos, cientos de noches y amaneceres con ella sobre su pecho…tendría una familia. Quería un hijo de ella. No le importaba si nacía hanyou como Inuyasha; lo protegería con su vida, lo criaría como príncipe y siempre tendría su apoyo….Si; había soñado una vida a su lado, y en solo un instante, el egoísmo de su madre le había dejado absolutamente solo.

Se llevó los dedos al rostro sorprendido… sintiendo un rastro de humedad recorrer su mejilla.

- Daría lo que fuera por salvarte …

- Y por eso estoy aquí Sesshomaru

La voz surgía de una figura femenina que permanecía de pie junto al lecho, mirándolo fijamente. Sesshomaru se incorporó acercándose al otro lado del lecho, desconcertado por la ausencia de aroma de la recién llegada.

- ¿Quién eres?

- He venido a salvar la vida de Aome… si tu estas dispuesto

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Eso importa? Estoy aquí, y puedo salvarla… mejor dicho tu puedes salvarla.

- Tenseiga no funcionara esta vez mujer

- No dije que usarías tu espada; dime Sesshomaru ¿Qué me darías a cambio de su vida?

La mujer hizo un suave movimiento con la mano izquierda, logrando que todas las lámparas de la habitación se encendieran, mostrándose a Sesshomaru.

- Lo que pidas Amaterasu… lo que sea para salvarla

- Entonces… tomare tu vida.

N.A. LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, VOY A TERMINAR DE SUBIR EL FIC MAS TARDAR PARA EL PROXIMO FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL DESENLACE. Y LOS PROXIMOS PROYECTOS QUE TENGO EN EL ESCRITORIO...

BESOS

mistontli


	20. NOTA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

LAMENTO MUCHO DEJAR ABANDONADO TANTO TIEMPO EL FIC, PERO POR CAUSAS DE FUERZA MAYOR ( ES DIFICIL ESCRIBIR EN LA COMPU CON UN YESO EN TOOODO EL BRAZO) TUVE QUE POSTERGAR LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO YA ME AUTORIZARON EL USO DE LA COMPUTADORA Y PRONTO ESTARE SUBIENDO LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS PRIMEROS DOS DE UNA QUE SE ME OCURRIO LUEGO DE PASARME UNA SEMANA HOSPITALIZADA.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sigo aqui, lo prometido es deuda. No era mi intencion tardar tanto en subir los capitulos finales, pero debo decir que... uno pone Dios dispone...llega el diablo y todo lo descompone! por causas ajenas a mi voluntad me vi forzada a retrasar la publicacion, espero que les haya gustado y que estos ultimos capitulos no les defrauden. Sus comentarios como siempre son mi mayor guia y motivacion.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a los que han tenido la amabilidad de regalarme un rvw. Besos y abrazos a todos!**

**mistontli**

* * *

CAPITULO 20

- Vamos mi niña, levántate hay mucho que hacer.

La familiar voz le llegaba pesada, como si estuviera muy lejos de ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando su origen

- Anciana Kaede… ¿Que ha pasado?

- Te hirieron gravemente Aome, solo la intervención de Amaterasu logro salvar tu vida

- Las explicaciones pueden venir más tarde noble Kaede…

La energía de la Diosa del Sol, dómino la estancia durante unos momentos, Aome se sentía feliz de ver a su tutora nuevamente.

- Amaterasu… gracias

- El merito no es del todo mío; Sesshomaru se sacrifico por ti sin dudarlo

- ¿Se sacrifico? ¿C-como? Aome comenzó a sentir que el mundo giraba deprisa a su alrededor mientras el aire se volvía espeso en sus pulmones. Sin separar la vista de su tutora con la histeria arañando sus cuerdas vocales… dejando salir un débil susurro.

- ¿Donde está Sesshomaru? ¿Que le ha pasado?

- El tomo una decisión Aome… decidió salvar tu vida

- … No…

- El veneno usado en tu contra, era irreversible. Mortal para cualquier humano… No había más opción. Y dio su vida por ti.

- … Por favor… No…No…No… Aome cerraba los ojos mientras ardientes lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Su amado y dulce Sesshomaru, el que había odiado a muerte a los humanos… dando su vida para salvar la de ella. La soledad, la inmensa agonía de no ver sus hermosos ojos dorados nunca más, le impedían respirar libremente.

- Aome… debes ponerte en pie. Naraku no murió aquel día, todo fue un ardid bien planeado para engañarnos. Tiene la perla y se ha convertido en Youkai.

- …Sesshomaru… Las palabras de Amaterasu no significaban nada para ella, Naraku podía ir por ella en ese instante, y morir le parecería aceptable con tal de no sentir el inmenso dolor que le causaba la perdida de su amor.

- La fuerza de Sesshomaru vive en ti; el no permitiría que un ser como Naraku siguiera en este mundo.

- Sesshomaru… La energía del Youkai vibro dentro de ella como si respondiera al llamado de su voz. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, cálido y protector, inmensamente poderoso… pero era imposible… el estaba muerto.

- Nadie ha dicho que este muerto pequeña mía

- …Pero tu acabas de decir….que dio su vida por mi….

- Así es, y se sacrifico por ti sin dudarlo, lo que prueba cuanto te ama. Amaterasu se inclino un poco señalándole una enorme esfera luminosa que apareció en medio de la habitación. Dentro se dibujaba la familiar silueta del señor del Oeste.

- ¡Sesshomaru! Aome salto de la cama, trastabillando un poco, tratando de alcanzar la enorme esfera; pero la mano de Amaterasu la detuvo.

- El está bien Aome, le aclarare las cosas más tarde, ahora te necesitan con urgencia en otra parte. Había una velada angustia en la voz de la Diosa del Sol; cuando Aome aparto la mirada de Sesshomaru para observar a Amaterasu, pudo sentir la energía de la perla de Shikon. Maligna y peligrosa, Naraku estaba en pie, y era una amenaza que tenía que terminar.

- Si Aome, el terrible Naraku desea llenar de sombras el mundo, destruir todo aquello que tu amas.

- …Entonces ese fue el deseo de Naraku… ser un Youkai

- No … el absorbió a la madre de Sesshomaru.

- Oh… Aome recordó de pronto la energía que la rodeo poco antes de ser atacada, se sentía terrible… Irasue no se detuvo hasta matarla, con sus propias manos. Cuanto lastimaría esto a su querido Sesshomaru.

- El va a estar bien, lo cuidaremos, y estará aquí esperándote…

- Gracias… ¿Inuyasha, Sango?

- Todos en una aldea al sur de este palacio; Naraku intenta llegar a ti, es consciente deque sin Sesshomaru, solo Inuyasha y tu son amenazas reales para él.

- ¿Sabe que estoy viva?

- Puede sentirte gracias a la perla, te enviare junto a tus amigos.

Una brillante luz la envolvía obligándola a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente, pudo percibir la energía viciada de Naraku alrededor de ella. Escuchaba claramente los sonidos de la batalla. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Miroku era atacado por un monstruoso ser que usaba insectos, obligándolo a defenderse solo con su báculo y sus pergaminos. Sango y Kyrara tenían frente a ellas a un adversario difícil pero se veían bastante mejor que Miroku.

Un poco más lejos, Naraku atacaba a Yue mientras un malherido Inuyasha preparaba un ataque con su espada. Naraku había asumido la naturaleza de un Inuyoukai, gruesas franjas negras le cubrían las mejillas y antebrazos. Los ojos lucían un repulsivo tono naranja brillante, llevaba el cabello peinado en una coleta alta, y de no haber sido por la expresión de locura que había en su rostro, habría pasado por un lejano pariente de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lanzo un ataque formidable con Tessaiga, uniendo su fuerza con Yue. Pero Naraku lo rechazo con facilidad. Respondiendo con un terrible ataque de cuchillas lanzadas con increíble fuerza contra Yue e Inuyasha. Los dos tenían ya demasiado tiempo peleando, y estaban muy malheridos, no resistirían.

El excesivo destello los obligo a cerrar los ojos un instante, abriéndolos de nuevo solo para encontrar que las cuchillas lanzadas por Naraku se desvanecían antes de llegar a ellos, desintegrándose frente a una invisible protección que los envolvía.

- ¿Una barrera? …. ¡Aome!

- ¿Están bien Inuyasha? ¿Yue?

- Maltrechos… pero aun podemos pelear… Inuyasha intentaba respaldar sus palabras mientras ayudaba a un muy golpeado Yue a ponerse en pie. Aome no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ridícula bravura del Hanyou

- Inuyasha…. Déjenlo en mis manos. Naraku es mío.

- ¡Aome! Inuyasha se puso en pie, tratando de detenerla, pero ella ya había salido de la barrera y se enfrentaba a Naraku.

- Impresionante humana, pero antes de pelear contra mi…

Un grupo de sombras la rodeo, lanzándose todas a un tiempo sobre ella, las elimino de inmediato con su energía espiritual. Aome miraba fijamente a Naraku, manteniendo sus energías lo mas controladas posible.

Podía sentirlas pulsar a su alrededor, la poderosa energía espiritual de ella, dócil y manejable. Y la tempestuosa energía de Sesshomaru, que parecía rebelarse a su control.

Los que permanecían dentro de la barrera, no podían creer lo que veían. La frágil figura de Aome, rodeada por la rosada luz de su energía espiritual y alrededor de esta los verdes relámpagos de la energía demoniaca de Sesshomaru, expandiéndose velozmente y golpeando a Naraku, que alzo una barrera a su alrededor. Aunque no fue suficiente.

La energía lanzada por Aome, termino con la barrera creada por Naraku, alcanzándolo… diluyendo su cuerpo y purificándolo a un tiempo.

- ¡Es imposible!... ¡soy un Youkai! ¡la perla me pertenece no hay forma de que ganes!

- Naraku… tú no eres un Youkai, solo eres un monstruo que se hace fuerte a costa de otros. El poder de Youkai que tienes ahora no es tuyo y solo puedes controlarlo un poco.

Naraku la observaba con odio, mientras tomaba la perla de Shikon, dispuesto a absorberla.

- ¡No te atrevas Naraku! La voz de Aome cruzo el espacio entre ambos, obligándolo a observarla. La energía combinada giraba lentamente envolviendo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa; una flecha de pura energía brillaba sobre un arco creado de la misma forma.

- ¡Una simple flecha no es problema para mi!

Aome se limito a liberar la flecha sin decir una palabra. No iba dirigida al Youkai, sino a la perla. Un suave destello llamo la atención de Naraku hacia su mano, luego de que la flecha erro el blanco.

- Si intentas destruirla, fallaste miserablemente…

- No Naraku, no soy yo quien la destruirá…

La perla comenzó a cambiar de color, del absoluto negro a un rosa palido que brillaba con luz propia.

- ¡No es posible!

- Kykyo dejo una parte de ella dentro de la perla Naraku, purificando su maldad lo suficiente, yo solo termine el trabajo.

- ¡Pues de nada valdra! La llenare de maldad nuevamente, los humanos son una fuente inagotable de malos sentimientos, no tardare en llenarla de obscuridad y si te elimino ya no habrá quien la purifique de nuevo.

Naraku se lanzo contra Aome, una espada negra apuntaba al corazón de la joven. Aome lo rechazo sin levantar la mano, mientras permitia que la energía de Sesshomaru cubria la barrera creada por su energía espiritual. Una y otra vez fue rechazado por esta barrera , Aome lanzo otra flecha, esta vez dirigida al pecho de Naraku. El trato de esquivar la flecha, pero no logro moverse a tiempo. La energía lo atravesó, purificándolo lentamente.

- ¡No… yo tengo la perla! Una enorme esfera obscura comenzó a envolverlo mientras la perla brillaba en la palma de su mano. La esfera comenzó a expandirse alcanzando a Aome. Antes de desvanecerse.

Inuyasha veía impotente como la esfera de obscuridad absorvia a Aome; en su desesperación comenzó a lanzar ataques contra la barrera espiritual, hasta derribarla. Trato de alcanzar la esfera obscura pero había desaparecido.

- ¡Aome! ¡Aome!

- ...Controlate Inuyasha, la señorita Aome ha sido llevada a otro plano espiritual

- ¡Tengo que traerla Miroku!

Inuyasha se solto del brazo del monje, y continuo llamando a Aome. Luego saco a Tessaiga para rasgar el velo entre dimensiones, listo a usar el Meidou

- Detente Inuyasha…

- …Kykyo…

La silueta traslucida de la sacerdotisa flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, observando dulcemente al Hanyou.

- Esta es una prueba para Aome… devolver el equilibrio a nuestro mundo es su misión, pero debe decidir hacerlo. Es necesario que este segura de su elección.

- Pero… no se… si esta a salvo…si algo le ocurre yo..

- Ella estará bien, su corazón es fuerte; la amas. Se que tu dolor se ira con el tiempo. Era fácil para todos ver el dolor en el rostro fantasmal de Kykyo.

- …Yo.. Inuyasha bajo la mirada apenado, la fantasmal mirada de quien fuera su primer amor lograba ver hasta el fondo de su alma.

- Tranquilo… Pasara Inuyasha…Amaras de nuevo y seras feliz. Pero no con ella. La voz se hacia lejana conforme la imagen de ella se desvanecía.

- Aun no me acostumbro a esperar… menos aun sabiendo que se arriesga y no puedo ayudarla…

* * *

La obscuridad se cernia sobre ella, como si tuviera los ojos cerrados. Por eso había formado una esfera de luz, para no sentirse tan sofocada. ¿Cuánto tempo había pasado? Habia intentado moverse , sin avanzar como si diera vueltas en circulo.

En algunos momentos el miedo se filtraba en su corazón y hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Asi estaba cuando escucho de pronto una voz, extrañamente familiar.

- Pide regresar Aome, y estaras en casa con tu familia.

- Te conozco… eres la Perla de Shikon

- Vamos, se que deseas mucho regresar a tu tiempo solo tienes que pedirlo.

- No…

- Puedes pedir incluso que el tiempo regrese para que ese medio demonio te ame…aun sientes algo por el, puedo verlo en tu corazón.

- Yo amo a Sesshomaru.

- Oh. Pero…¿El a ti?

- ….

- El no te ama… al menos no de la forma en la que tu deseas que te ame.

- Eso no es lo que importa.

- Vamos niña… que es lo que te espera a su lado… envejeceras, moriras . Y el seguirá siendo joven por varios siglos aun.

- …No importa.

- ¿No? El jamás te dara dulzura, romance, todo eso que tu corazón anhela. El seguirá siendo frio y distante. Aunque tal vez... si fueras Youkai, tal vez entonces podría amarte como tu deseas Aome, y tendrías la eternidad para disfrutarlo.

- …Ser Youkai …Aome podía imaginarlo. Una eternidad juntos…siendo tan poderosa como el . Entonces tal vez seria realmente digna de el, porque en el fondo de su corazón; Aome no podía entender aun que Sesshomaru la amara, siendo ella una humana. Y lo recordó, sus frios ojos dorados, su sedoso cabello, la sutil sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios cada vez que la miraba. A su manera Sesshomaru la amaba.

- Vamos niña, yo te puedo dar la eternidad junto al demonio de los ojos dorados. Lo deseas puedo verlo.

- Si…Seria muy feliz permaneciendo a su lado por siempre. Pero pensar en algo asi es un deseo egoísta.

- El no te ama como tu a el.

- … Tal vez el no me ama como yo quisiera; pero eso no significa que no me ame con todo su corazón. Yo se que el me ama.

- ¡Eres muy ingenua!

- Perla de Shikon, has causado mucho daño… mi deseo es que desaparezcas para siempre.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose, fue lo que Aome escucho, antes de ser cegada momentáneamente por un estallido de luz.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había estado peleando con Naraku hacia una eternidad. Se sentía mareada y algo aturdida; en especial cuando unos calidos brazos se cerraron en torno a sus hombros.

- ¡ Aome, estas bien!

- Inuyasha… tras el joven Hanyou el resto de sus amigos la observaban tranquilos y sonrientes.

Finalmente la maldad de Naraku Habia acabado. La perla de Shikon había sido eliminada definitivamente, y ella seguía en el Sengoku junto a sus amigos.

Aome comenzó a atender las lesiones de sus amigos, escuchando asombrada que hacia ya dos días que ella había desaparecido; entonces si había estado por mucho tiempo sola en la obscuridad. Dos días… la angustia llenaba su corazón. Necesiataba saber que Sesshomaru se encontraba a salvo.

Apenas termino de curarlos, se dirigieron rumbo al hogar del Taiyoukai del Oeste. Una multitud de youkais menores, sirvientes de la casa; los esperaban angustiados por la prescencia que aun continuaba en la habitación de la señora. Sesshomaru seguía ahí dentro y al parecer Amaterasu aun lo acompañaba.

Aome se lanzo corriendo hacia la habitación, siendo recibida por una sonriente Kaede que le franqueaba el paso mientras salía para hablar con el resto del grupo. Amaterasu se encontraba de pie, a un costado de la enorme cama que días antes ocupara la misma Aome.

Reposando entre almohadones, vestido con un impresionante kimono rojo, descansaba un hombre que ella jamás había visto.


	22. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Extraños sonidos, murmullos apenas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, de alguna forma intuía que había personas a su alrededor, podía escuchar a alguien muy cerca.

¿Esto era la muerte? Siempre pensó que sería algo menos consciente…que se iría apagando todo a su alrededor hasta desaparecer en la nada. Pero ahora podía incluso, sentir un poco del calor sobre su piel, tal vez aun no había muerto del todo. Tal vez era solo una pausa breve antes de abandonar el mundo.

- Abre los ojos… por favor…despierta

Conocía esa voz. La única voz a la que no le negaría nada. Pero se sentía tan débil, quería seguir y terminar con la pesadez de su cuerpo. Trato de abrir los ojos, despacio, concentrándose en ese simple movimiento. La luz le hirió como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo en la obscuridad.

Alguien se acerco a su rostro ¿Y su aroma? ¿Por qué no podía percibir el aroma de quien se acercaba? Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar la vista.

- … ¿Aome?

- Hola….

Solo esas palabras antes de sentir los cálidos brazos de Aome alrededor del cuello; y sus lágrimas mojándole el pecho. Observo a los que rodeaban su cama; cansados y con evidentes rastros de pelea.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Has dormido por un tiempo, te perdiste la pelea. La voz de Aome era de absoluta alegría mientras hablaba. Sesshomaru hablo entonces sin apartar la mirada de los inmensos ojos de Aome

- Amaterasu… pensé…

- ¿Qué tomaría tu vida para salvarla?

- Eso es lo último que recuerdo…

- Y así fue… jóvenes debo hablar con Sesshomaru.

Había una mueca de felicidad en todos que no paso desapercibida para Sesshomaru. Incluso un comentario burlón de Inuyasha antes de salir obligado por Kouga y Miroku.

- "Pero me lo voy a perder"

- Aome, podrías pasarme el espejo antes de salir querida. En silencio Aome le entrego un pequeño espejo de plata a la Señora del sol y se retiro dejándolos solos.

-...Tome tu vida Sesshomaru… tu vida Youkai.

- …

- Mira por ti mismo.

Con un elegante gesto Amaterasu le extendió el espejo de plata. El no entendía de que iba todo el asunto, pero no le preocupaba. Aome vivía y al parecer él no había muerto…Aunque cuando vio su reflejo una parte de el quiso estarlo. La imagen que le regresaba el espejo era la suya, o al menos se le parecía; si descontabas los detalles… no había una luna en su frente y los ojos que le devolvían la mirada eran de un profundo azul. Su cabello plata, ahora era negro y brillante.

No pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca; tampoco había colmillos, ni garras en sus dedos.

- Pero…que… ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Nada muy grave querido… solo eres humano

- … solo….

- El veneno usado contra Aome, no se podía revertir, así que le pedí un pequeño favor al señor del inframundo. Moveríamos tu inmortalidad a Aome y luego de regreso a ti, ya sabes solo para que su cuerpo eliminara el veneno… pero.

- ¿Pero?

- El señor del inframundo está un poco molesto contigo por las bajas entre su ejército de colectores de almas. Así que la condición fue que tú fueras mortal…

- Mortal… soy humano…

- …Si..

- ¡ Como voy a llevar el control de mi reino así! ¡ Como se supone que voy a proteger a Aome!

El estallido emocional del Lord del oeste se escucho hasta el exterior, Amaterasu no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, al ver al siempre frio ser haciendo un berrinche como cualquier mortal.

- Sesshomaru, Aome puede cuidarse sola, de hecho puede cuidarte a ti y a todo tu reino si esa es tu preocupación

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- Calma… era solo una sugerencia…. No estarás así por siempre, y la verdad no creo que sea tan malo, te permitirá conocer la perspectiva humana del mundo.

- …Claro…

- Vamos niño, no es tan grave. Amaterasu lo veía divertida. Parecía que el altivo Sesshomaru entraría en crisis en cualquier instante. De pronto respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, como si reconsiderara la situación.

- Entonces ¿Esto es una prueba?

- No realmente, solo es un requisito exigido por el simpático señor del inframundo. Que terminara cuando hayas comprendido mejor a los humanos.

- …

- Vamos quita esa cara… piensa que pasaras la eternidad rodeado de seres emocionales, será bueno para todos si los conoces mejor.

- ¿Me dejaran así hasta que desarrolle sentimientos?

- ¡No podemos esperar tanto querido!

- ….

- Me voy… Sesshomaru en unos días será luna llena.

- ….

- ¿ Aun deseas un ritual de unión?

- Supongo que tendría que ser un ritual humano..

- Eso sería un lindo detalle…pero tú decides

Amaterasu desapareció frente a sus ojos como un fantasma. Se puso en pie, procurando acostumbrarse a la pesadez de un cuerpo menos fuerte que el suyo. Se movió despacio hasta la puerta, listo para enfrentarlos a todos.

¿Qué pensaría Aome al verlo así? Tal vez su forma humana le resultaría desagradable, o peor, tal vez le gustaría más siendo humano. Un extraño vacio se le instalo en el estomago.

Bien, solo unas horas como humano y ya me siento inseguro…

Al salir, la luz del sol bañaba el jardín. Era extraño ese cuerpo, que limitados estaban los humanos, no podían disfrutar del delicioso aroma de la tierra al calentarse, o el de los tiernos brotes de cerezo. Disfrutar la intensidad y los matices de los colores y texturas… pobres y breves criaturas. Algo cálido le atenazo la garganta al sentir pena por los mortales y su vida efímera.

- Maldición…no lo soporto

Un grupo de caras conocidas lo observaban curiosas. Aome tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios; y cuando quiso decirle algo, ella se lanzo a su encuentro rodeando su cintura. La calidez le lleno el pecho impidiéndole hablar, pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al sentirla entre sus brazos, levanto el rostro de Aome y la beso con delicadeza en los labios…. Completamente ajeno a todos los que los rodeaban.

- No se ve muy afectado de ser humano…

- … Pues yo creo que lo está disfrutando bastante…

- ¡ Khe! Espera a verlo enojado…..

- La verdad… se ve muy guapo como humano….

- ¡ Sango!

- Como Youkai tampoco está nada mal..

- ¡ Anciana Kaede! Los ojos de todos se dirigieron asustados hacia la amable anciana

- Tal vez soy vieja, pero tengo ojos saben….

* * *

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, se esforzaba mucho por controlar el tumulto emocional que le llenaba el pecho. Ya casi no sentía la necesidad de llorar con los atardeceres, ni trataba de matar a Jaken por cada tontería que decía. Había renunciado a borrar la sonrisa tonta que le llenaba el rostro cada que veía a Aome o a la necesidad de besarla a cada momento, eso no le molestaba. Rin se había puesto muy feliz al ver a Sesshomaru recuperado y enamorado de Aome, finalmente tendría una familia. Le daba lo mismo si su querido Lord Sesshomaru era humano o Youkai. Jaken lloraba inconsolable cada que lo veía. En especial porque era cada vez más frecuente verlo sonreír, reír abiertamente incluso cuando charlaba con Yue y Kouga de las mil formas en que molestaban a Inuyasha. Y Aome, seguía sintiéndose feliz al verla a su lado cada amanecer, y disfrutar su aroma, infinitamente disminuido, si algo extrañaba era el poder percibirla a lo lejos, el sentir su energía pulsar dentro de el. Pero valía la pena, por el simple placer de despertar con ella entre sus brazos.

Pasar los días juntos se había hecho una costumbre. Ambos entrenaban desde el amanecer; ayudados por Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku. Kyrara se dedicaba a vigilar a los pequeños Rin y Shippo. Kouga y la anciana Kaede habían regresado a sus hogares. Ahora que Naraku y la perla habían sido destruidos, los monstruos peleaban por ver quién era el más fuerte. Yue había regresado con Amaterasu hacia algunos días. Incluso se podría decir que tenía una relación cordial con su hermano, ocasionalmente se quedaban charlando después de cenar…como una familia.

- Sesshomaru, iremos a la aldea de Kaede

- Mañana es luna llena Inuyasha…

- … Lo se

- No lleguen tarde…Aome no se los perdonaría…

- ¡ Y perderme la cara de todos los Youkai cuando te vean!

La mano de Sesshomaru se estampo con fuerza en la cabeza de Inuyasha mandándolo al suelo.

- ¡Pero qué te pasa!

- Respeta a tu hermano mayor….

- …Sesshomaru..

- No llegues tarde….

Si, las cosas eran muy distintas; no sabía aun si agradecer u odiar a Amaterasu por la perspectiva que tenia ahora.

* * *

Todo el castillo dormía, menos ellos. Le había hecho el amor con calma, sin temores. Ser humano tenía ese lado positivo; no se preocupaba por colmillos, garras y pasión demoniaca desbordada. No temía lastimarla. Aunque siendo demonio podía hacerlo durante horas antes de sentir cansancio. Humano o Youkai, tenía que reconocer lo agradable que era tenerla dormida sobre su pecho.

- Sesshomaru….

- Mmm…

- ¿ Estas dormido?

- No

- Me preguntaba…

- ….

- Los Youkai…no suelen dormir juntos ¿verdad?

- No generalmente.

- Oh…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ….Yo… bueno… quisiera… me gustaría dormir contigo todas las noches. Bueno… si tu quieres; porque tal vez ahora no te molesta porque eres humano, pero más adelante…

- Aome…

- …Podrías no sentirte cómodo…

-...Aome…

- …conmigo invadiendo tú espacio…

- ¡AHOME!

- ….

- …Te lo dije antes, tu lugar es a mi lado, en mi cama y en mi vida.

- …Te amo Sesshomaru…

- ¿Aunque sea humano?

- ¡ Yo soy humana! ¡No tiene nada de malo!

-...Lo que quiero saber…¿ te gusto mas así? ¿Siendo… humano?

Un dedo sobre los labios lo hizo callar, atento a la mujer que sonreía mientras acariciaba sus labios, dibujando con sus dedos la línea de su mandíbula; bajando por su torso.

- Tú me gustas Sesshomaru, eres un humano muy apuesto.

- …Te gusto mas así…

- Shhh… Me gustas así, porque me haces tuya sin temores, con una pasión impresionante…pero.

Las manos de Aome recorrían sus brazos acariciándolo, regresando lentamente sobre su pecho, mientras ella se iba sentando sobre él. Tenía que reconocer lo mucho que lo encendía esta faceta de Aome, aun se ruborizaba si la besaba apasionadamente frente a alguien… pero a solas…

- ¿Pero? La voz de Sesshomaru temblaba al sentir el movimiento de ella sobre su pelvis, mientras se recostaba un poco sobre él, acercando la boca a su oído pasando la lengua sobre la sensible piel

- Me gustas mucho mas como demonio… la boca de Aome recorría su rostro, besando lentamente la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello, acercándose a su boca pero sin tocarla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oh, eso es fácil…me encanta el color de tus ojos, la forma en que me miras… tu piel es suave y tan pálida, la sedosidad de tu cabello plata… pero lo que más amo es la forma en que mantienes tu poder bajo control, para no dañarme… Un jadeo escapo de Sesshomaru al sentir que ella se deslizaba lentamente sobre su sexo.

- Aome…

- Oh y no olvidemos tus colmillos…

- ¿Mis…?

- Si… me encanto que mordieras mi cuello…. Fue muy; pero muy… sexual. Y al decirlo cerraba su boca con deleite sobre el cuello masculino, marcando sus pequeños dientes , chupando la suave piel. Haciendo que el hombre bajo ella rodara hasta ponerla de espaldas presionándola con su cuerpo, moviéndose al mismo compas que ella; excitado hasta el límite por aquella ocurrencia. El clímax les llego al mismo tiempo. Sesshomaru se desplomo literalmente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Aome, que reía entre jadeos.

- ¿ Que es tan gracioso?

- Te he marcado mi cielo; una lástima que para mañana la marca ya no este

- …

- Mañana serás Youkai otra vez

- Amaterasu te lo dijo…

- Si, aunque me hizo jurar que no te lo diría… solo serás humano hasta las primeras luces del día de luna llena

- Entonces… necesito decirte algo …

- ….Mmh…

- No te duermas… Sesshomaru la acomodo con cuidado sobre su pecho, envolviéndola mientras los cubra a ambos con una manta. Acercando su rostro al de ella

- Aome…

- Mmh…

-...Te amo…

Aome abrió los ojos, levantándose sobre sus codos, obligando al Youkai a incorporarse un poco.

- Dilo otra vez… por favor

- Te amo… y juro que lo repetiré de nuevo frente a todos mañana si es que no me crees…

- Basta con que lo digas para mi…solo para mí.

Había lágrimas en el rostro de Aome, nunca pensó que lo escucharía de sus labios. La hacía muy feliz y algo le decía que no sería la última vez que lo escucharía. El cambio en Sesshomaru había sido de fondo, y no solo en su aspecto. Sesshomaru la beso tiernamente, y luego la acomodo nuevamente en su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos.

- ¿Sabes por que quiero un ritual?

- ¿Para ser tu compañera de forma oficial?

- Para eso bastan nuestros aromas mezclados, nada lo hace mas "oficial"

- …Entonces, es algún requisito entre los Youkai..

- Si. Es un ritual necesario… cuando vas a iniciar una línea de sangre

- ¿Línea de sangre…?

- Aome, el ritual es solo para formalizar un nuevo miembro en mi linaje…

- ¿Nuevo miembro?

- ¿…No deseas descendencia?

- … ¡Si! Es solo…No creí que tu… al menos no conmigo… porque siendo humana… pensé que no querrías repetir lo de Inuyasha…

- No hay nada que anhele más que una familia, una de verdad. Youkai, Hanyou, Humano; no importa. Seria nuestro hijo y eso es lo único importante.

- Sesshomaru..

- Duerme Aome… descansa mi pequeña , noble e insolente humana. Mi amada Aome.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol, iluminaron los cabellos plata de Sesshomaru, y arrancaron destellos dorados a sus ojos, mientras veía el rostro de Aome. Kami como había extrañado ser el mismo, poder sentir su aroma, saber que tenía el poder suficiente para asegurarse que nadie la apartaría de su lado.

Tenía un largo rato viéndola, tan frágil y confiada en sus brazos. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que algo cálido llenaba su pecho, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, no se suponía que fuera así. Las emociones eran parte de ser humano … y sin embargo ahí estaba, tan impactado que no se dio cuenta que Aome lo miraba con ternura.

- Buenos días

- Yo…

- ¿Asustado?

- ….Yo…

- Las emociones no son solo de los humanos, tú las tienes también. Pero te enseñaron siempre lo contrario. ¿Estas bien?

- Supongo que me acostumbrare…

- Tenemos muchos, muchos años para eso…

Sesshomaru guardo silencio contemplando los adormilados ojos de Aome. Cuantos años le seria permitido disfrutar de su compañía… que haría él cuando su vida mortal terminara. Cincuenta tal vez sesenta años como máximo . La angustia se instalo en su pecho al pensar en perderla. El calor de la mano de Aome sobre su rostro le hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- …Nada

- … Tengo una parte de tu energía en mi ¿Recuerdas? Eso es casi como si pudiera leer tu mente…

- … No es nada

- Sesshomaru… estaré por aquí el mismo tiempo que tu. He sido algo así como Youkai por un tiempo, mientras fuiste humano tu naturaleza fue la mía, algo cambio en mi. Tu inmortalidad es la mía

- ...Estarás conmigo por siglos

- Si.

La calma le lleno el cuerpo, el aire entro de nuevo en sus pulmones acompañado del dulce aroma de la mujer que amaba, y que estaría junto a el hasta el final de sus días.

- Te amo mujer…

- Te amo Youkai…con cada latido de mi corazón y por toda la eternidad

- Siempre tan sentimental…

Fin

* * *

**¿ Les gusto? porfis un rvw, sus opiniones son importantes.**


End file.
